Impractical Magic
by tristyn1234567
Summary: After Hook is kidnapped, Regina is eager to help Emma adjust to life without the Handless Wonder nipping at her heels. Rated M for mature themes, such as mentions of sex, physical abuse, and sexual abuse eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of darts hitting the wooden dart board and a husky man's laughter filled the open bar, along with the unnerving smell of various kinds of alcohol.

Emma Swan sat at the sticky wooden bar with an annoyingly good beer in hand and Regina Mills sitting in front of her. Deep brown eyes watched every move she made, whether it was lifting her cup to the rim of her lips, or if she turned to see if her mother was still conscious amongst the vikings that she challenged a game of darts with.

Finally, after minutes of the brunette's probing eyes bearing into the side of her face, she let loose an annoyed sigh.

"Can I help you with something? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?" The question didn't seem to phase the older woman as she stared at Emma with curious eyes.

"I am just trying to figure out what it is gonna take to get you to open up." Emma grimaced at the older woman's words. She took a small sip of the strong beverage in her hand and sighed.

"Open up? I am open. Hook left, it sucks," she quickly spit out, trying to get the queen to drop the still sore subject. Regina scoffed and played with the toothpick that once held a line of olives in her drink.

"Yes, it does suck. I know the feeling all to well. So I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what, Emma." When Regina had suggested the night out at Aesops, she hadn't expected the blonde to open up to her right away. She thought she could get a drink or two into her and then she would finally let Regina know how to help her, but Emma was now on her second beer (a beer so strong that it now had Snow White playing a drunken game of darts with some vikings, and she only had one) and she was getting nowhere.

"Look, Regina, I know you are trying to help, and I will always be thankful for that, but this is just something that I have to deal with. This is my problem, not yours." Emma gingerly took another sip of her drink and set the half empty cup on the counter with a thud.

Regina's brown eyes watched her every move. To the way her muscles in her hands flexed when she squeezed her fingers into a fist, to the way the corners of the blonde's mouth turned slightly down in a frown that seemed to be ever-present in the most recent weeks.

"I know what you are doing, Miss Swan, and I am here to tell you that it will not work on me. It may work on your mother, it may work on your father, and it may work on our son, but it will not work on me."

"Oh yeah? What am I trying to do then, Regina. You seem to know me so well," the blonde countered quickly.

"You are trying to push people away from you so you don't have to talk about the things that are bothering you. You are trying to avoid the problem until it ceases to exist. I know you, Miss Swan, more than you think I do." Regina leaned forward, her forearms now resting on the sticky wooden bar underneath her. "You think that if you don't talk about the handless wonder fleeing that it would have never happened. You would rather let the problems skirt by than having to talk about it to someone who cares."

Emma didn't know she was crying until she felt a hot tear drop onto the back of her hand. She took in a deep, shaky breath and wiped under her eyes, silently thanking whoever was above that she didn't wear mascara tonight.

"Yeah, well, I guess you are just the Emma Swan expert. You know me inside and out, don't you Regina?" She knew what she was doing, it was something she had done her entire life. Tell no one about her problems, and eventually they would dwindle out without being made into a big ordeal that she couldn't control.

"Emma that is not at all what I am saying. I don't know every single thing about you but I do think I know you better than most people," the mayor defended. Emma scoffed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Why'd you bring me here, Regina? So you could make me feel worse about everything going on? That's what it feels like at least." Her eyes caught sight of the half empty brown liquid and debated drinking the whole thing now and ordering another. Every instinct in her body told her to steer clear of the intoxicating liquid, but she didn't listen. She picked up the thick glass and held it to her lips, tipping her head back and letting the contents slide down her throat easily. Before she knew it the glass was empty and back on the table. She let out a shaky breath.

"Emma I brought you here because you need a friend right now more than you need anything else. I wish I had it when Robin left, but I shut everyone out until I wasn't crying long enough to leave my house. It sucks, Miss Swan, but the worst thing you could do is shut me out and close yourself off." The blonde shook her head, not believing a word Regina said.

"Yeah, but Robin came back, Regina. He came back and he left because he had a wife and a son who needed him. Hook left me because he promised me no more lies and then I found out he lied about killing David's father and he didn't tell me about it. I found him about to burn the memories away with a dreamcatcher, so I told him I couldn't marry him and gave him his ring back." Emma was in tears now for what felt like the thirtieth time, her brain fuzzed with the strong alcohol that she ingested moments before.

Regina reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Emmas, squeezing her fingers. Emma offered her a forced smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and looked down at the shiny wood, a tear rolling down her face and dropping onto the surface.

"So it is pretty much my fault that he is gone. I pushed him to leave, I am the one that ended things. So its my fault and yet I am sitting here, crying with you in a bar while my mother is beating a bunch of big men three times her size in darts," she pushed out in one breath. She pulled her hand away from under Regina's, whos now felt like it was radiating heat. She laced her long fingers together, she teeth worrying her bottom lip.

Regina hadn't known that Hook killed David's father, she hadn't known he had anything to do with is death in the first place. Where would he even get a dreamcatcher? So many questions were running through her mind but she knew now was not the time, and when Emma pulled her hand away, she tried not to let herself be hurt by the small move.

"You can't make everything perfect, Emma. You can't fix something that doesn't need to be fixed," she said, her voice so calm it almost scared her. She wanted to say that she knew what to do in this situation, but the four martini's she drank making her think harder than she usually would have to. She didn't realize she was staring at the younger woman until Snow White's shrill voice made the blonde jump.

"My beautiful daughter! Thank God that you are here! These fine men right here will be paying for our drinks!" The smaller woman had no doubt had herself another drink or two, but Regina couldn't be bothered with that at the moment, she was solely focused on the woman with blonde hair sitting in front of her.

The corners of Emma's mouth turned down further than usual when she realized the condition that her mother was in. She let out a defeated sigh and patting the pocket of her jeans for her keys.

"Lets go, Mom. I think that you have had enough to drink for the night," she mumbled, resting her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. The former bandit shrugged her hand off her shoulder and leaned against the bar.

"I am not going anywhere until I get one more of those delicious beers, Emma. Oh! Regina you should have one! They are divine!" Snow White held her hand up in the air and held up two fingers, signaling for two more of the drinks of the night. Emma sighed and her eyes darted to Regina, whose eyes were still glued to her face.

"Regina, could you please help out here? She doesn't need any more to drink," the blonde pleaded. "Can you not poof us out of here with magic or something?" Her green eyes were glossed over but she knew she would be fine for the rest of the night. Her alcohol intake over the past week had been too much to let this little amount effect her.

Finally Regina sighed and nodded her head, and with a flick of her wrist she and Emma were back in the mayor's mansion, but Emma's babbling mother was nowhere in sight. The blonde instantly let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I assume you sent her back to her house?" The blonde allowed herself to drop back onto the black cushion that made the room feel more familial that it really was. The only time Regina really used the extra living room was when she and Henry would have Christmas, but now she didn't really have cause to use it now that Henry spent half of Christmas with his other mother.

"Yeah. Charming should be waking right about now. That woman is too much of a lightweight to be drinking that kind of beer. She needs to sleep it off," the Mayor mumbled, kicking off her black high heels and sitting on the other side of the couch.

Emma watched the other woman move, her eyes taking into account of the way that the queen's shoulders dropped slightly and she let her stern expression drop, leaving Regina looking more relaxed than Emma had ever seen her.

"How has Henry been?" Emma hadn't seen her son since Hook had left her and to say she was missing the boy was an understatement. She knew her reasoning for avoiding him, and everyone for that matter, was stupid and childish, but she didn't want the only person she cared with all her being to see her how she had been every day when her front door would shut.

"He is okay. He misses his other mom," the brunette said with a pointed stare. One of her perfectly done eyebrows raised at the younger woman as she watched her shift in her seat.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back. Her fingers picked at the hem of her t-shirt while her teeth worried her bottom lip. "Look I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you're only trying to help." Emma Swan has never been good at apologising to people, especially when she knew that she was in the wrong. She knew Regina was only trying to help.

"It is okay, Emma. Things happen, people change, people leave, but you can't shut yourself off from us. We can help you. I can help you, Emma." If Emma hadn't known any better she would have thought Regina was begging her, but she knew it was just the alcohol affecting her words. Emma wouldn't let herself believe that the other woman cared about her in such a way.

With a sigh, the blonde finally opened her mouth. "Do you have any of that cider left?"

Regina huffed out a breath. "I do but I need you to promise me something before you drown your sorrows in alcohol." Emma's eyes darted up and met Regina's brown ones before they darted back down to look at her fumbling fingers. She nodded quickly and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Promise me you won't shut me out. I don't care what you do with your mother or father, but don't shut me and Henry out. We need you just like you need us, now more than ever. Let us help you, Emma," she pleaded. Emma felt Regina's warm hand rest over her own fumbling ones, and almost as if her touch alone completely forced her to, tear filled her own green eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

Raw hiccups ripped through as she allowed herself to cry, and not the silent tears that she had been crying, but thick, hot tears that left tracks on her cheek.

Regina's heart leapt in her throat as she watched the once strong woman break down in front of her. Without thought she moved her body closer to the woman, so close their thighs were overlapping, and wrapped her arms around the shaking sheriff.

Against her better judgement, Emma leaned into her arms and cried into her shoulder. Her hands itched to reach out and wrap around the petite woman holding her, but she held back.

The one thing Emma noticed was that the woman smelled faintly of apples and something else she couldn't quite wrap her finger around. Her body was warm and comforting, just like Emma had thought it would be. Not like she thought about what hugging the woman would feel like.

"I just," she hiccuped out. "I just know I ruined everything and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know who I am if I can't fix things," she sobbed, her tears soaking into the brunette's black jacket.

Regina felt for the woman more in this moment than she ever had in her life. She knew what the woman was going through, she went through almost the same thing when her Robin Hood left her for his wife and never came back. She shut herself in her room for a day, cried to her heart's content, and then put back up her facade and returned to her normal life. She didn't give herself time to grieve like she needed, the wound still festering deep inside her.

That's why she felt the need to help her son's other mother, she decided. She knew the pain that Emma felt in this very moment and she was determined to lessen it as much she could, no matter what it costs her.

 **Hey, everyone! I am back after our holiday and I am glad to finally have a chance to sit down and write again.**

 **I am aware that this chapter is very slow burn, and it is different than what I have previously written, but I feel that if there is a buildup and a story line behind the sex, then it will make it more interesting to read.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I would love it if you commented and voted or however the system works on this platform. Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma woke up the next morning, strands of hair were stuck to her cheeks, a few ends in her mouth, even. The bright morning light shined through the windows that were on either side of the built in white shelves that definitely didn't belong in her home. She let out a groggy moan and stretched her legs out on what she assumed was a couch. One look down and her suspicions were confirmed, but she wasn't expecting a black jean-clad leg to be nestled in between her own.

As the new revelation set itself in place in her mind, she finally felt the rise and fall of someone's chest against her back, and the firm hold that they had low on her own hip. As if on cue, the entire night from before came rushing back to her, every detail crystal clear. She drank at Aesops, where her mother got to drunk and came back here and cried in Regina's arms like a child, which brought her back to why she was on the couch in the first place.

Slowly, so slowly she didn't know if she was even moving, she turned in the person's arms, assuming it was Regina. Once again, she was correct. There the mayor laid with her head rested on a grey pillow and her mouth slightly agape. Soft snores snuck their way past Regina's faded red lips, the scar that Emma had never noticed before more prominent now more than ever.

Her fingers itched to reach out and run across the small indention, but her hands were glued to her side. Regina's right hand was still rested low on Emma's hip, her fingers gripping onto the coarse material of her jeans.

Emma knew she needed to get up, Henry was probably worried about her. She left him at her house last night after she got a call saying there was a fight at Aesop's, but it was a lie to get her to have drink with Regina and her mother.

Still, Emma couldn't find it in herself to be upset with the woman. Especially now as the fronts of their bodies were pressed together and the warm morning sun was hitting Regina's skin, making it look almost as if the woman were glowing.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from her former enemy's face. It was almost as if she was drawn to her beauty, and her fingers danced at her sides. When she felt Regina shift against her, her legs shifting and pressing closer to Emma's, the blonde's breath caught in her throat.

"You know it is rude to stare, Miss Swan." The blonde felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and her face heat. The mayor's voice was raspier and deeper than usual, from the sleep, Emma knew, but the sound of Regina's voice made her shiver.

"Well there's not many other places to look, Madam Mayor," she countered quickly. The corners of red lips turned up, her eyes still closed. Emma felt the familiar heat of a blush creeping up her neck.

"Miss Swan, don't think that I don't see you ogling me from afar. I know I can be quite fetching at times."

"You can also be quite confident in the worst of times, Miss Mills," the blonde snapped back. Regina finally opened her eyes slowly, allowing her pupils to adjust to the bright light that was shining through the windows. When they finally did adjust, though, she was met by wide green ones staring right back at her.

Regina's eyes were dark, so dark Emma sometimes thought they were black if she looked at her long enough. In this moment, though, the way the sun was hitting her face, made her eyes look like they were small orbs of honey with flecks of brown floating in them. She didn't realize how long she was looking at the woman in front on her until she was thumped on her nose by a red painted nail.

"You're staring again, Miss Swan," the brunette whispered. Emma blushed again, her cheeks tingling red.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down. She realized then that she was still very dressed in her black, turtleneck sweater, along with her jeans and black boots, and the queen was still adorned in all of her clothes, minus her black pumps.

"It is quite alright, dear." Regina's voice was just above a whisper, the air from her words dancing over Emma's cheek bones.

They were close, Regina had finally realized. So close that their breasts were touching and if Emma raised her head their noses would be barely two inches before touching. The couch was definitely not the best place to sleep if only one person was occupying it. Two grown woman were laying on it now, though, and if anyone were to walk in the room at that moment, they would be in a very compromising position. A smirk crept onto Regina's lips, her fingers splaying out back on her thigh much to her dismay.

"You do realize we slept on a couch that isn't barely big enough for one person to fit one, right?" Emma snorted and cleared her throat, letting out a small laugh in the process. She finally brought her head back up and looked Regina in the eyes. It was Regina's turn to hold her breath now, her jaw clenching at the close proximity. Just a few more centimeters and their lips would touch…

' _What the hell are you thinking, Regina? She is your son's mother, you can't be having those thoughts about her,'_ she scolded herself. She shook her head and finally cracked a smile, her body warming when Emma smiled back at her.

"I was actually quite comfortable. That is probably the best I've slept in a few days," she admitted shyly. Regina blushed, letting herself think for a moment that it was because she was laying next to her.

"Well I am glad my couch finally served some good. The only time we even really use this room is when Henry is here for Christmas." Emma didn't know how to respond. She knew that she and Henry, when they lived in New York, would spend almost all day in front of the tree on Christmas. Even is they weren't her memories, she cherished them as if they were.

"Speaking of which, I left the kid at home last night when you called in a fake fight, Madam Mayor," she said with a teasing glare, the smile still evident on her lips. Regina shivered at the name.

"Well I am sorry, _Miss Swan_ , but I thought that last night was rather productive," she defended.

"Oh please, me crying on your shoulder for an hour and my mother getting drunk off her ass is not a productive night." Regina chuckled at the memory but shook her head.

"Well. after your crying fit you finally stopped thinking about the dirty pirate, didn't you? You're mother forgot that she had a sleeping curse waiting for her at home, didn't she?" Emma was quiet, not wanting to answer the questions that proved her wrong. "Exactly. You needed last night and it helped, no matter how much you want to deny it."

Emma stayed silent, her thoughts going wild in her mind as she thought over everything that had happened in the past week. She was brought out of her thoughts by a warm hand lifting her chin up. Green eyes met serious green ones and she gulped.

"You need to stop doing that, Emma," Regina whispered, her thumb dancing over the blonde's dimpled chin. "You have to stop letting your mind telling you the worse things possible." Emma sighed and shook her head.

"That is the first time you have called me by my name all morning," she whispered, the sound of her first name sending chills down her back.

Regina stared back her, her mouth slightly agape and her eyebrows raised. "That is seriously the only thing you are thinking about right now is that I said your name?" Regina shouldn't be surprised. She knew Emma wouldn't admit that she gets lost in her thoughts and only depresses herself more.

Ema sat up quickly and pushed herself from the couch, untangling her legs from Regina's. She stood in front of the woman that she was just so comfortably laying with and shoved her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans.

The cold air of the room made her skin break out in goosebumps, forcing her to realize how much she actually enjoyed laying next to Regina.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Regina." She shrugged.

"Well you said plenty last night, how about you start where you left off." Regina pushed herself up, too, stretching her arms out in front of her when she was finally sitting upright. She was acting so nonchalant about everything this morning, and Emma felt the familiar tick inside her that always ticked when Regina Mills was trying to get under her skin.

"Regina I can barely remember what I said last night," she defended, pulling her thumbs out of her pockets and letting her hands fall against her thighs. "You don't know what this feels like, Regina. You don't know what I am going through. You can't act like you know everyone's problems, Regina. You can't-"

"Can't what, Miss Swan? I suggest you take pause as to what you are about to say, because I know what you are feeling better than you know what you are feeling. So do not sit here and tell me that I can not try and help you get rid of some of that pain like I wish someone had tried to do for me."

Emma was left in silence at the Mayor's voice, and she was definitely the Mayor right now. Not the Regina she woke up to. The brunette's eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were pursed just a little bit, her features stone cold like they were when she was in a town meeting.

The situation at hand made Emma want to cry, and almost as if her eyes were betraying her, they filled with tears once more. She gulped back the spit that gathered under her tongue and watched as her son's other mother sighed and ran her hand over her face. Abruptly, Regina stood from her spot on the couch and walked past the leggy blonde.

"I am making coffee," she mumbled, walking out of the room without another word. Emma finally allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks when she watched Regina's back disappear behind the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled to herself, running her hand through her hair, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling. She silently begged the tears to stop, begged them to stop falling from her eyes.

Regina was right, she had totally forgotten about the shitty situation with Hook this morning when she woke up. Over the past week she had been put on autopilot and every morning she would wake up, feel the bed next to her and find it empty and a new wave of tears would spring up in her eyes.

This morning was different, though, and she knew it wasn't because of the booze last night or because she cried all her sorrows. She had cried, but every morning she woke up remembering, but today she didn't, and she thought for a second that it was because she woke up next to the one and only Regina Mills.

She turned herself around and fell back onto the couch leaning forward and resting her head on her knees. Her back protested, but she ignored the stretching of her muscles and stayed folded over.

Finally the tears stopped spilling from her eyes, but she couldn't force herself to stand up. She sat up, leaning back against the couch and sighed, twisting her fingers together like she usually did when she got anxious or nervous.

"I brought you some hot chocolate with cinnamon." Regina's voice broke her from her thoughts and she quickly wiped under her nose and eyes before the other woman got in front of her. A blue and green mug was set down in front of her, topped with a mountain of whipped cream and dusted with cinnamon.

"Uh, thanks, Regina, but you didn't have to do that," she mumbled, picking up the cup with shaky hands. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip of the hot liquid. She tried not to let out a moan as the sweet liquid came in contact with her taste buds. Of course Regina would be amazing at making hot chocolate, she was good at everything she did.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Emma," the brunette mumbled from behind her red and white coffee mug. Emma looked up at her over the pile of whipped cream and raised her eyebrows.

"It's fine, I mean, it's alright. It was my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was out of place. You are just trying to help, and for anything to change I have to be willing to make a change as well," she admitted, setting her mug down on the coffee table. Regina let out a small sigh and set her own mug on her crossed knee.

"Emma I just want to help you through this. And I know it is hard to open up, I do. I shut myself out when Robin and to this day I haven't heard a peep from him, but I moved one from him. I accepted that he wasn't my True Love and I let it go." Emma scoffed when Regina mentioned true love.

"Killian Jones was never my True Love and nothing anyone says can change my mind. I settled with him because he was the first person that showed me interest. When I was told he was my True Love, I freaked, I'm not gonna lie. Something always felt off about being with him, though. We never clicked like me and yo… like I thought we would if we were soulmates." Emma couldn't stop the word vomit that was spewing from her and she was glad she caught her slip up before it became disastrous.

Regina caught it though, but she didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if Emma was really about to say what she thought she was. She was more moved, though, by Emma's words than she really meant to be. She felt the same way with Robin. Sure they could have grown to love each other and lived their lives out knowing that the were supposed True Loves, but Regina knew that she wouldn't be happy, wasn't really happy until Robin left and she had time for her family again.

"I need you to know that you can trust me, Emma. No matter what, I will not tell anyone what you tell me. You have my word," she promised, leaning forward and setting her hand one Emma's knee, much like she did the night before.

Emma smiled with a sigh as her eyes were glued to the hand that grasped her knee. Regina's hand was emitting heat, she knew it was. It felt like her hand was about to burn straight through her jeans. SHe cleared her throat and looked over at Regina.

"I should get going. I told Henry last night that I would be right back but I never came home. He is probably worried," she sighed out, not wanting to leave the woman's comfort. She knew she had to, though. For her own sake. She needed a shower and to change out of these suffocating clothes.

The brunette nodded, tapped Emma's knee a few times, and the stood from the couch. Emma followed suit and gave her a tight lipped smile. They silently made their way to the door and when they got their Regina stood with her hand on the doorknob for a second. SHe took a deep breath and finally faced the blonde with a smile.

"How about you and Henry come over for dinner later? I have the makings for lasagna and I don't want them going to waste any time soon," she lied. She had plenty of food she could make, but she knew that lasagna was Emma's favorite thing to eat other than grilled cheeses and froot loops. She also knew that Henry had been begging her to make the carb-filled dish since last Thursday. "I might even throw in an apple fritter or two if I am feeling generous," she teased, the corned of her mouth raising and her nose scrunching up a bit.

Emma smiled at the older woman and her cheeks burned pink. Regina knew her affinity for her cooking, whether it was desserts or a meal, Emma Swan would be sitting at her table as often she could. Emma chuckled and kicked her heel against the floor.

"I can promise you that I will be here with the kid. What time would you like us here?" Regina smiled and tapped her chin, her eyes darting up, almost as if she had to think about it harder than usual. Emma chuckled. The brunette pulled down on the door handle and opened the door for the blonde, stepping aside and letting the woman step across the threshold.

"Six sharp, or you won't get any dessert, Miss Swan." Before Emma got a chance to say anything else, she was met by a white door shutting in her face. Her whole body flushed at the Mayor's last comment, her legs turning to jelly underneath her.

She shook her head and with a dazed smile on her face, and flicked her wrist, sending her back into her house where her angry teenager was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining to a very angry Henry Mills that she was over at his other mother's house, Emma trudged her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She didn't even look at the bed as she pulled off her clothes and made her way to the adjoining bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped into the rather large shower immediately.

After her shower she walked over to her closet and opened the space, revealing all of the floral blouse and black leather that decorated the racks. Her stomach instantly turned as she ran her hand across one of her ex's many black jackets. Because that's what he was now: her ex, and she had never been more relieved to think those words without feeling the heartbreak.

She quickly pulled on her underwear, pulling on a white tank top and blue jeans. With a sigh of relief, she started pulling the black leather off the racks and into a cardboard box she had found in the back of the closet. She pulled every single article of clothing that the pirate owned and threw it into the meaningless box.

When the second box started to to fill up more and more, she called her son into the room.

To say the young boy was surprised by his mother's current activity was an understatement. When he walked into the room, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't to see his blonde mother sitting on the ground with black leather surrounding her.

At first he thought it was some kind of self-loathing thing she was doing now, but when she stood to greet him at the door she had a smile a mile wide on her face he knew she was okay again.

"Whaddaya need help with, Mom?" He pulled his earbud out of his ear and wrapped the cord around his phone, shoving the device deep into his pocket. She chuckled and kissed his head, then pointed to the boxes and told him what she wanted done with them.

"Are you sure, Mom? If he comes back he is going to be pissed that you-"

"He is not coming back, Henry, and this is just making sure that it never does," she said quickly, cutting him off. Henry bit his tongue and nodded. When he left with the first box in his hands, Emma chuckled to herself.

She would never allow that sleazeball back into her home if she could help it, she had decided. Regina was right, she had to get over it, and once she had accepted that he was finally gone it got a lot easier. She had decided to start with the closet. Why? She didn't know, but she felt so relieved when all the boxes were loaded in the back of her bug and off to the homeless shelter on the edge of town.

From her side of the closet she grabbed her infamous red leather jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She finally looked like herself again. The Emma Swan before Captain Hook, the Emma Swan before she was put under the inescapable spell of Captain Hook. Thank God she did, though.

She threw out all her flowy blouses and anything that had a flower on it, putting it in the box labeled with a W for women. The only things left in her closet now were her pajamas, any shirts she liked to wear around the house, any nice shirts that reminded her of a simpler time, and her other leather jackets.

She took one last look at the closet before flicking the light off and shutting the door behind her. Emma stomped her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. An apple caught her attention from across the room, and a smile etched across her face at the fond memory of her friend. From the living room she heard mumbling, so she slowly made her way to the room, taking a bite from the crisp fruit.

"Yeah, she seems happier, Mom. Yes I ate breakfast, no I haven't eaten lunch. Mom it is only half past twelve. No I don't know if Ma has eaten yet. Yes I will make sure she eats." Emma had gathered enough information to realize that her son was talking to his other mother, a mischievous smile etching onto her lips.

She moved quickly to her son who had his back turned to her with his phone pressed to his ear. He was humming along to whatever his mother was saying, but before her could answer her again, Emma snatched the phone away from his ear and ran to the other side of the room.

"Hello, Madam Mayor," she said, holding the phone to her ear. Henry turned to face her with wide eyes and sighed when he saw what his mother was doing. She held a finger up to her lips and silently shushed him.

Across town in the Mayor's Office, Regina shifted in her office chair. A smirk played on her lips as she leaned back in the faux-leather.

"Miss Swan, you sound rather chipper this afternoon. What has got you in a better mood, my dear?" On the other end of the line she heard her son's voice begging his mother for his phone back.

"Well, I just cleaned out my closet, and let me tell you, Millsey, I have never felt more excited about getting rid of clothes. Wait, no, Henry, put the pillow down! Henry I have food in my hand! Henry stop, stop!" The last thing Regina could hear before the line went dead was a loud crash.

"I raised a child, who's mother is a child," she mumbled to herself, knowing that they would both be fine come dinner tonight.

Four hours later found Emma Swan and Henry standing on Regina's front porch with both their hands folded in front of them.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous, Mom, just knock," the young boy hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's your house, just walk in already," she shot back, her shoulders rigid. She didn't want to be early and she definitely didn't want to be late showing up to dinner, so she and Henry had gotten the the mansion on Mifflin street ten minutes before they were supposed to be there. They now stood on the porch, waiting for the other to knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh, Ma, you're such a wuss sometimes," her son sighed out before pushing his way into the house. Emma followed suit, her eyebrows creased as she thought about what her son had just said.

 _Did he really just call me a wuss? I am most definitely not a wuss, a wuss is the last thing I will ever be!_

Her thoughts instantly stopped playing through her mind when she made it into the kitchen. There, leaning over the sauce pan, was Regina Mills in a skin tight red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Emma sucked in a breath as her eyes roamed over the brunette's back side, her body swaying slightly from some unsung tune in her head. Emma could feel her heartbeat spike. Why? SHe didn't know but she knew that her new infatuation for the woman probably had something to do with it.

 _Stupid fucking hormones_ , she thought to herself. Reluctantly, she cleared her throat and took another step into the delicious-smelling kitchen. The Mayor jumped and the wooden spoon she was stirring the ominous pot with clattered to the ground, leaving a light brown stain underneath and around it.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled, clutching her chest. She stared at the smirking blonde, her heart jumping up and down in her chest as she took in her attire for the night.

It was undeniably Emma Swan in her finest form. The red leather jacket that clung to her shoulder and ended just below her hips looked better on her than it did all those years ago, Regina thought. Her dark-washed skinny jean shaped her thighs perfectly, the white tank top that she was wearing stuck to her flat stomach. Regina's mouth watered.

"It isn't nice to stare, Madam Mayor," Emma teased.

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, opening her eyes. She nearly choked when she saw the Sheriff in front of her, and when the Savior slowly bent down right in front of her and dropped to her knees, she nearly passed out. Her knees buckled underneath her, but Emma didn't notice because her head was down, cleaning up the sauce that had splattered on the shiny floor.

She held herself up against the counter and huffed out a breath.

 _Get yourself together, Regina_ , she scolded herself, her short nails digging into her palms.

"You are early for once, Em-ma," she ground out. Emma's eyes darted up and Regina swore a glimmer flew across them. Her breath caught in her throat as the blonde rose, their bodies closer now than before. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, a mischievous smirk playing across her thin lips.

"I thought you would be happy, Regina. After all, you are such a stickler for being on time."

Before she and Henry had left, Emma had sat in the middle of her bed and mulled over the situation at hand. She cared for Regina, she knew that much, but what she had felt when she woke up on the couch with Regina's body pressed to her back, it was much more than mutual respect for the woman.

Every warning sign made its way known in her mind when she first thought that she might care for Regina Mills a little bit more than she was supposed to. They were all clouded, though, by images of the Mayor's beautiful smile.

With a fixing to her hair and the minimal makeup she had applied, she ushered Henry out of the door and to his obnoxiously beautiful mother that would no doubt would be waiting for them when they arrived to her house. Boy, was she wrong.

Now she stood in front of Regina, with less than a few feet in between them, and a boiling pot of sauce beside them. Emma caught the way the brown liquid bubbled and popped and she nodded towards it, holding the spoon out for Regina to grab.

"You might want to stir that, Miss Mills," she whispered, her nose scrunching slightly. Regina shook her head and huffed out another breath before snatching the spoon out of her pale hand.

"Next time be late, Miss Swan. You have been here less than five minutes and you have already made a mess," she accused.

"One which I have already cleaned up, Miss Mills." The name made Regina shiver, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up to full attention. She turned away from the blonde and rinsed the spoon off in the nearby sink, tapping it on the edge once and then returning back to her caramel sauce.

"You should not sneak up on people, Emma, especially when they are making you food." Regina tried to stay mad at the blonde, even though she really wasn't to begin with. She had always been good at keeping her composure and putting up a mask, but there was something about this woman that made her was to say "Screw it" to everything she had mastered in her years.

Behind her Emma snorted and pulled out one of the stools that was nestled under the island. "Regina, you won't admit it, but you love my company," she said confidently. Regina chuckled and turned to her, leaning against the counter.

"I am not going to deny that I _enjoy_ your company, but I do not enjoy when you almost make me burn my caramel sauce that I am making specifically for you." She finished with a flick of her spoon at the younger woman and went back to stirring the sauce. Emma smirked to herself and drew circles on the marble counter with her pointer finger.

"How do you know I even like caramel?" Regina turned around quicker than Emma thought possible, a panicked look etched across her face.

"Do you not like caramel? I just assumed that since you seem to like cinnamon like Henry that you would like this," she said, her voice shaky. Emma gave her a sympathetic, watching how the usually regal woman dropped her shoulders and pulled her bottom lip in between her perfect teeth. Emma chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I'm just teasing, Regina. I love caramel, it is my third love," she said, feigning a love-struck expression. She fanned herself and leaned back dramatically, letting her eyelids flutter closed.

Regina creased her brows and huffed out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "I do not know why I even bother with you, Swan. You are infuriating," she growled, stirring the sauce once more before turning off the heat and pouring it into a glass bowl, before wrapping it and storing it in the fridge.

Emma watched every move the woman made, her eyes drifting more than once to the curve of her backside and the beautiful profile of the woman. She shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, and squeezing them together.

Regina noticed and smirked, pulling her purple oven mitts out of their designated drawer by the stove.

"Uncomfortable, Miss Swan?" She threw over her shoulder, sliding the glove-like mittens on her hands. Slowly, so slowly Emma thought she was moving in slow motion, Regina pulled the oven door open, her body bending over with the movement. Emma gulped.

"I am just fine, thank you," she mumbled, her eyes glued to Regina's backside. She bent down again, purposely arching her back more than needed, and pulled the lasagna out of the hot oven. She set it down in front of Emma to cool off, expertly kicking the oven closed with her foot without even looking at it. Her eyes were glued to Emma, whose eyes were glued to her.

"You are the literal definition of someone with hungry eyes, Emma Swan." Emma almost choked on air then in that moment. She was hungry, if hungry would be a proper term to use for what she was feeling. She squeezed her thighs tighter together underneath the table, hopefully out of sight from the brunette that was leaning across the table.

Emma's eyes darted down for a split second and she was not disappointed by what she saw. The square cut of the Mayor's already borderline scandalous dress put the swell of her breasts on full display. Emma was close to tears at this point.

"I, uh. Well, your lasagna does look delicious," she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Regina's alluring cleavage. She gulped down air and huffed out a breath, her eyes finally meeting brown ones.

Regina chuckled to herself, watching the woman in front of her crumble from the confident woman that she was when she walked in here to a babbling mess amusing her way too much. She chuckled again and pushed herself from the counter and pulled three plates down from the cabinet. She felt Emma's eyes on her backside, but she didn't say anything about it. She only smirked to herself.

"How about you make yourself useful and go get our son and tell him dinner is ready." _Our son_. Emma gulped and nodded her head. She pushed herself from the stool and stood on shaky legs, walking out of the room slowly so she wouldn't collapse from the constant throbbing between her legs.

Regina leaned forward once Emma was gone from the room and leaned her head on her hands, shifting her weight on her feet. What the hell was she doing. She was leading herself and the Sheriff down a dangerous path that she knew would be hard to come back from. She couldn't pursue this little crush of hers, there would be too much collateral damage if they did. SHe had their son to think about (but it felt so good to call him their son), Snow and David surely would have a fit about the relationship, even if there was one, and they had to worry about appeasing the town and everyone in it.

This just couldn't happen, but she wanted it to so badly that she would do anything.

She shook the dizzying thoughts away from her head and put a smile on her face should either of her guests walk in and see her having a mental breakdown over the blonde beauty her son called Ma.

Emma, Regina, and Henry all sat at the table, chatting about their weeks and what Henry wanted for Christmas which was right around the corner and the sixteen year old, was excited as ever. He talked of all the books he wanted and the newest games to come out for his gaming system that he had gotten for his birthday earlier that year.

"Only the best for my only son," Regina had said as she purchased the triple digited console and a multitude of games to go along with it. Emma only rolled her eyes and walked alongside the woman, picking out her own gifts for the boy.

He, of course being the well raised boy, man, whatever Emma was supposed to call him now, asked what his two mothers wanted for Christmas. Regina chuckled behind her wine glass, her deep red lipstick staining the clear glass.

"You ask me every year what I would like, Henry, and every year I tell you the same thing. I don't need anything, nor do I want anything, dear." Henry sighed dramatically at her and rolled his eyes, reminding his brunette much of the chuckling blonde sitting next to her. She turned her head and glared at the chuckling idiot.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" Emma shook her head and cleared her head, sitting back up and wiping the corner of her smiling mouth.

"Nope, that is the first time I have heard you use a contraction all night," she chuckled out, earning a small laugh from Henry as well. Regina glared at her, holding back the chuckle that bubbled up in her throat at the blonde's response. Her mouth betrayed her, though, and a small smile graced her red painted lips.

"Well, I am a queen, and a bit more refined," she teased, raising her glass to her lips once more, tipping it back to let the sweet liquid flow into her mouth. Emma sighed and traced her finger around the rim of her own glass that was nearly empty by now.

"And there is that iconic Regina Mills line, making itself known once again." Her eyes naturally darted over to the queen, who had one eyebrow raised and a hidden smirk behind her glass. "As if we could ever forget it, Mayor Mills."

A deep shade of red tinged Regina's cheeks, coaxing her to set her glass down on the table. Her teeth were biting in her bottom lip, suppressing the large smile that she so desperately wanted to put on display for the woman watching her every move. She cleared her throat and sat back in her seat.

"Yes, well, I have been told to be quite memorable," she teased, her own finger rubbing up and down the stem of the glass. Emma quickly picked up her drink and finished it in one gulp.

"That you are, Regina Mills. That you are," she sighed out.

Henry watched his mothers converse so easily, and he wondered what had gotten into them. He hadn't seen Emma smile as much as she had tonight in the past two weeks, even before her one handed counterpart disappeared into the night.

He definitely hadn't seen his adoptive mother blush like she was doing this very moment in his entire sixteen years of existence. Sure, when Robin complemented her she would give him a small smile, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, and then wave him off to go do something else, but with Emma it was different.

He had quickly noticed, too. In the past six years his mothers had never spent more than a few hours with each other, no more than necessary, so he quickly questioned his mother's new fondness for the other woman.

Another thing that confused his writer mind was when they were standing on the front porch. Emma had never hesitated to make her presence known in his other home. When she would come over for dinner any other time she would walk right in with the same attitude as always. Granted their little family dinners had happened few and far between, but the way she stood on the front porch, ringing her hands told him a different story.

Had his mothers finally gotten over their petty squabbling and worked things out? He knew that they were no longer on rocky terms with another, but he also knew that his mothers weren't this comfortable with each other before tonight.

With a silent sigh he brushed the confusing thoughts away from his mind and resumed to eating his meal.

"Emma would you like a refill? You are staring at the bottle like it will magically pour itself," Regina taunted, reaching out to fill her own glass, Emma's eyes following the bottle.

Emma didn't know what it was, but there was something about Regina doing something so mundane, something so normal about her pouring another glass of wine, the made Emma's insides go insane. The way her dainty fingers flexed around the bottle, the way they wrapped around the swell of the glass…

Breaking her away from her thoughts, Regina flicked her wrist, holding her left hand up as if she had her right on a law book and she was taking the oath to be sworn into office, and waved her fingers. The wine bottle lifted and with a final flick of her fingers, the bottle tipped and spilled int contents into Emma's glass, filling it halfway up. Emma smirked and watched the bottle sit back down and Regina set her hand back in her lap. The blonde picked up the glass and took a sip, humming at the sweet taste of the liquid.

 _I wonder what other kinds of magic those fingers could work._

Emma choked on the wine going down her throat and spewed the remainder of it back into her glass, her airways constricting. Her body quickly lurched forward, putting the glass down quickly, covering her mouth in the process. Her body jumped with every cough that sputtered from her throat, and she thought she heard laughter ringing through her ears.

When she was finally done choking on the now hated drink, she opened her eyes to find Regina Mills with her head thrown back and her head on her chest, her body jumping with laughter.

If Emma was about to experience death by wine, she was definitely about to experience death by lack of airflow to her lungs. She had never seen Regina laugh as hard as she was laughing now, and it quickly became one of her new favorite sounds to hear.

Her laugh was deep and rich, much like the woman she was. The raspiness of her normal day to day voice broke through into her laugh, making it completely Regina in every way. Emma smiled and wiped her hand on the napkin that was resting in her lap, blushing. She heard Henry laughing, too, his head thrown back and his hands on his stomach, his shoulder bouncing up and down.

"I am glad that me almost dying can bring you both such humor," she huffed out, tossing her napkin onto the table. Her nostrils flared as she tried to hold in her own laughter but a wide smile stretched her mouth.

"Oh, Emma, you have no idea how funny that was!" Regina laughed out, finally regaining control of her laughter. She put both of her hand on the table and cleared her throat through a chuckle.

Henry took a drink of his drink to calm himself down and let out a small chuckle, his smile definitely permanent for the rest of the night. He watched his mothers exchange kind, genuine smiles, the both of them blushing like lunatics and looking down when their eyes would meet.

Henry knew that look. It was the same look his grandpa held when he looked at his wife, the same way Robin looked at Regina, the same way Hook looked at Emma. It was the same look that he drew on Ruby's face when she and Dorothy shared True Love's Kiss.

And deep down he knew. He knew that his mothers held something more for each other than just the bond of a friendship. He knew what they didn't, and the thought made him ecstatic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for sticking around! Please don't forget to favorite this story if you would like, and please comment! I love seeing your suggestions and thoughts. I hope you enjoy.**

Emma and Henry were now on their way home, the kid wearing a shit-eating grin. Every time Emma would glance over to Henry, he would only look back at her with an even wider smile and raise his eyebrows at her, wiggling them in a suggestive way.

Finally, after the five minute drive home was over and they had pulled into the paved driveway, Emma locked the doors to the car and turned towards the teen.

"Alright, spill it. What do you know? Why are you looking so suspicious," she fired off, gripping the steering wheel with her left hand. She knew the look that Henry got when he knew something that she didn't, she wore the same damn look herself. The teenager only shrugged and reached over to the manual lock on the door and flicking it up, opening the door right after so his mother couldn't trap him in and question him like he was a thief.

"Henry, what do you know?" She yelled after him, getting out of the car herself, only slightly struggling with the door until she realized it was locked. When she finally got out she ran up to the porch where her son was waiting on her to unlock the door. His warm breath hit the cold air, as did hers, making a puff of white air dance through the air.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mom," he replied innocently. As Emma unlocked the door he shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed out a bigger cloud of hot air. Emma rolled her eyes at the boy. Her hand was shaking, from the cold or her pent up need from the occurences of the night, she didn't know, but she did know that she couldn't get this damn key in the keyhole of her front door.

"Mom could you hurry, it is freezing out here," Henry whined, shoving his hands further in his pockets, trying to fight off the cold of the night. Emma huffed out a breath and finally got the key into the door, turning it the correct way before the newly painted door swung open.

Henry forced his way into the house, walking right past Emma and heading to the stairs. Emma quickly pulled her keys from the door and slammed it shut.

"Henry Daniel Mills, get yourself back down here right now," she said as sternly as she could. Emma had never really been stern with him, she was what Henry called the fun mom. If he wouldn't severely hurt or killed, then why shouldn't he be able to do it? OF course, her reasoning did not end well with the Mayor, who demanded that she learn the word "No" and how to use it properly with her son.

Emma blinked the thought away and sighed, the very thought of Regina lighting her entire body on fire.

Henry stopped halfway up the stairs, his foot stopping halfway up the step. He slowly turned around and walked down the steps, his feet light on the shiny wood.

"Tell me what you know right now or you won't be able to see Violet until Christmas," she threatened, putting her hands on her hips. Henry's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"Ma, you can't be serious! I don't know anything, I swear!" He was lying, Emma knew when her own son was lying. Hell, she knew when everyone was lying. She raised an eyebrow up and stared him down.

"I am a human lie detector, remember, so I would suggest telling me before I make it until New Years." Henry's face instantly dropped and he sighed. He rubbed a hand down his face and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine," he sighed out. "I was just smiling because you finally looked happy for once. You and Mom finally looked like you both were finally happy and enjoying each other's company. I just thought that maybe you both we're starting to get along a little more and it made me happy." It wasn't entirely a lie, not completely. He did like seeing them happy, but he wouldn't dare mention those two pesky little words that had been playing on a loop in his mind since he had finally put two and two together.

Emma's harsh stare turned soft for her son. Her face went from stone cold bitch trying to pry the truth out of her son, to soft, loving mother that held nothing but love for her son.

"Hen, why didn't you just say something? Why didn't you just say that?" Henry shrugged and looked down at his sneaker-clad feet.

"I don't know. I didn't know if it would weird you out or anything." But he knew that it wouldn't. All night anytime his other mother would even say anything Emma would light up like a firework stand lit on fire. He knew that look too much, and that look was the look of True Love, whether the two of them knew it or not.

"It wouldn't weird me out, Henry. Not in the slightest. You can always talk to me about anything, okay?" Henry nodded and looked back at his mother, giving her a small smile. She opened her arms and she didn't even need to ask before he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

Emma wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. He was as tall as her now, and she knew in no time at all he would surpass her in the height department. The thought made tears prick her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She had bigger things to worry about right now.

"I love you, kid," she whispered, turning her head and kissing right above his ear. "And I wasn't being serious about you not being able to see Violet. I wouldn't do that to you, I know how much you depend on that girl," she teased, pulling back from her son and ruffling his hair. His face was tinged red with a blush that made Emma smile. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, holding either side of his face.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" He nodded his head in her hands and took a step back. He turned to walk up the stair, and when he was a few steps up, a plan sparked its way through his brain. He stopped mid step and turned around.

"Hey, Mom?" His voice was soft, knowing that she couldn't resist him. "You know how you said you loved me?" Emma chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, kid, I remember. That was only a minute or two ago," she teased, winking at him.

"Well if you love me do you think that you could maybe go to Mom's and pick me up some comic books?" He raised his eyebrows and looked down sheepishly, trying to convince his mother that he was up to nothing but good.

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip, but she wouldn't deny that seeing Regina again didn't excite her. "Are you sure, kid? It is getting really late and I don't want to bother her or anything," she explained, running her hand through her hair again.

"Please, Momma?" He knew the name got her every time, and even though he was sixteen, he would use the name until the very day he died. Henry watched her cave in front of his very eyes. All of her features softened and her shoulders dropped a little bit.

"Okay, Hen. Let me just get changed into something more comfortable and I will head over there, okay?" The boy nodded his head with a smile, and bounded up the steps with a thank you thrown over his shoulder.

Emma chuckled to herself and once she heard Henry's bedroom door shut, she bound up the steps herself and into her bedroom, shutting the door as softly as she could. She quickly made her way to the closet where all her clothes were and made a line straight for her underwear drawer.

 _Why the hell are you putting on good underwear to just to go get a few comics?_ Why the hell was she talking to herself was the real question. She quickly pulled off her jeans and tossed them aside, vowing to pick them up later even though she knew she wouldn't. She pulled off her sticky white cotton underwear and threw them on top of her jeans.

While she stood in the nude and rustled through her very basic underwear drawer, reality finally set itself into place. She was searching frantically for her good underwear when the one person she was going to wear them for would never see them. She gripped the edge of the drawer and sighed, shook her head, and continued searching. Let a girl live, she thought.

Finally she found the black lace nestled in the bottom of the drawer and soon found the matching bra that she brought with it. She stripped herself of her tank top and the normal white bra that she was wearing. With little difficulty she got her new undergarments on and putt her previous clothes back on over them, hiding the skimpy little things from society. _For the better,_ she thought to herself.

As she made her way back downstairs, she passed by Henry's bedroom and poked her head inside the door. The teenager was laying on his bed with one earbud in and the other twirling around his finger while his face was illuminated by the screen from his phone. Sh e pointed in the direction of the front door.

"I am headed out, do you need anything else while I am there?" Henry shook his head no and went back to talk to what Emma assumed was his girlfriend. She gave him a small smile and said that she would be back in less than an hour.

Henry didn't expect her back at all that night.

As soon Regina saw Emma's car leave her driveway, she quickly made her way up to her bedroom, stripping away her clothes as she went. When she had finally made it into her bathroom she had successfully maneuvered her way out of her dress and her heels, leaving her only in her nearly sheer red lace lingerie.

Part of her had wished this night would have ended differently, but the other part was happy that it ended the way it did: with a small smile and a thank you from the blonde and a bone crushing hug from her son. The other part of her wanted Emma Swan's head between her leg at the very moment.

She flicked she hand over to the tub, not having the patience for it to fill up, and watched as steaming hot water filled it instantly. The smell of pine and the sweet smell of apples filled the bathroom as she made sure some of her designated bath soaps were put into the tub.

She smiled to herself in the mirror. She looked damn good and she knew it. The way the red of the lace looked against her skin, the way the bra left little to the imagination, but just wearing it alone would drive her lover mad. The bottoms she wore barely covered anything, and left even less to the imagination than the bra. They were held together by a silk red string that tied at her hips.

She looked damn good and she wished she had someone to tell her that, but alas, she was left to her own thoughts once again.

It wouldn't be the first time Regina Mills imagined Emma Swan sitting in the bath with her, washing every inch of her body and sometimes letting her fingers linger for a bit too long. Regina lowered herself into the bath slowly, letting her body get used to the heat once more.

The second she relaxed into her deliciously scented bath, her mind wandered to the blonde her son called Ma. She tried to rid her mind of the Savior, but it proved to be impossible, her mind producing unseen images of the blond underneath her in nothing but beautiful black lace, moaning and groaning out in a sex-hazed mess.

Regina somehow ended up on the bed, her body still wet, with a hand between her legs and Emma's name on her lips. Alas, her once skillful fingers weren't enough. She wanted more, craved elegant woman sighed and sat up with a huff. She bit her lip and an idea popped into her mind, or the image of the small bullet sized vibrator in her bedside table did. She smirked and reached for it, pulling it out from its hidden spot in her drawer.

She fell back onto the bed, her hair fanning around her pillow. She slowly traced her hand over her abdomen, slightly scratching the smooth, olive toned skin. Goosebumps danced across her flesh, making her shiver, her teeth sinking into her lip. Her fingers trailed lower, ghosting over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She ran two fingers through her slick folds, groaning out.

With her other hand, she turned on the small yet powerful vibrator and groaned when it came in contact with her hot core. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she pushed it into her tight hole, moaning out as vibrations racked through her body, causing her hips to buck.

"Shit," she whimpered, her fingers having a mind of their own and circling the bundle of nerves. She moved her hips on her fingers, making the wonderful toy move against her walls, vibrating impossibly harder. She rubbed more violently on her clit, eliciting a loud, long moan from her throat that could have been mistaken for the blonde beauty's name.

She felt her orgasm start to build up in her core and started to move her hips faster and rub harder, her free hand reaching up and grabbing her peaked breast, pinching and pulling at the pink nipple that rested atop it.

Soon, almost too soon for her liking, she came around the toy and on her fingers. "Shit, Emma!" She screamed, feeling the gush of liquid between her legs. She numbly pulled the drenched vibrator from herself and threw it to the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes, her chest heaving from the heavy orgasm she just gave herself. Had she not been so quiet, she wouldn't have heard the distinct sound of the floorboard right outside her door creaking.

She shot up, trying to cover herself with her hands but failing. "Who's there?" She called, grabbing the robe from the post of her bed. She stood and tied it, slowly walking to the door with her arm out in front of her, why, she didn't know. She pulled the already partially ajar door open to reveal a doe eyed Emma was silent, her eyes almost as wide as the Sheriff's. Emma Swan was just standing at the door while Regina came to the thought of her. She only had second to decide what she was going to do, but when she felt proof of her previous activities drip down the inside of her thigh she was brought back to reality.

"Swan, what the hell are you doing in my house!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Emma pulled into Regina's driveway all the lights in the house were off except for the porch light and the hallway light that shone through the window in the decoy balcony right above the door.

Emma made her way up to the porch and raised her fist to knock on the door, but held her hand in the air. Did she look okay? Did she look like she was trying too hard to get this woman's attention? Why the hell did she care anyways?

Emma glanced down at her chest and sighed. Even with the bra she was wearing, she still didn't have as much cleavage as she thought she would. The only time in her life she ever had decent cleavage was when she and Hook were in the enchanted forest and she had to wear a corset, but the was not something she was ever willing to do again. Her spleen never recovered from that little adventure. So, she settled for what she had and let her knuckles knock against the door in three sharp taps.

A few seconds past by, and then a minute, and then two. Emma knocked again, but there was no answer again. She slowly reached out and laid her hand on the handle.

 _Technically,_ she thought to herself _, this isn't breaking and entering. It is just entering, and besides I am the sheriff, I can inspect any scene that looks suspicious. This is suspicious._

With a turn of her hand that was holding the doorknob, the door popped open and let out a small squeaking noise that she could barely even house was eerily silent, the only sound was the washing machine going in the distance that Regina had turned on before she and Henry had left.

She made her way around the bottom floor of the house, calling out the other woman's name as she went.

"Regina, you there?" She had made her way back to the foyer, now, and was standing at the bottom of the steps. She had her hands stuffed in her back pockets and sighed, taking the first step up the immaculate staircase. She slowly made her way up, realizing half way that she had never even seen this part of the house, let alone most of the downstairs. They had always either gathered in the dining room, kitchen, or the main living room. The only other room she had been in was the study that Emma visited the first night she ever came to Storybrooke. She smiled at the thought.

When she got to the tops of the steps she sighed out, but her obnoxious breath was cut short when she heard what she thought sounded like a moan.

 _Why the hell would…_ Emma's cheeks instantly reddened, her entire body ignited by the mysterious flame that was Regina Mills. She held a hand up against her mouth to suppress a laugh. She didn't know why a laugh wanted to fall from her lips but she kept it in anyways.

Emma went to turn around but when she did, the next moan rang through her ears like music, seeping into her brain to never be forgotten again.

"Emma," she heard the woman sigh out. She had to see. Emma had to see, or hear or know something. If she didn't she would live in regret for the rest of her life. Slowly, she turned around on her shaky legs and crept her way up to the door from which the sounds were coming from, and pressed her ear against the wooden slab.

The only way Emma could describe this very moment was euphoric. Regina Mills wanted her, and by the sounds of it, bad. The Queen's sweet moans and high pitched sighs filled the air around Emma, shooting straight through her body and right to her throbbing core.

"Shit, Emma!" The brunette screams, causing Emma to jump in her spot landing on the one creaky wooden plank in the house. Then, all was silent, and Emma moved her foot, the floorboard practically screaming out that someone was standing on it.

Sheer panic coursed through Emma's veins when Regina found her standing on the other side of her door. It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped atop her head, every thought of Regina that she had from before completely gone.

"I said what the hell are you doing in my house Miss Swan!" Regina was furious, she could tell. Her hair was disheveled, her face was flushed, and her bottom lip was slightly bruised from where her teeth were biting into it so roughly. Emma gulped.

"I… I, uh. Henry wanted comic books so I came to get them," she squeaked out, not quite sure how to answer the question in the correct way. Regina clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her barely covered chest.

"Get what you need, Miss Swan, and get out of my house," the brunette said before turning her back to Emma and disappearing into the en-suite bathroom. When the bathroom door was closed, Regina leaned her forehead against hit and sighed.

 _If she heard me… Oh, God, what am I going to do? Why was she at my door and why was she in my house?_ The questions were running through her head at a mile a minute, and before she knew it there was a knock at the bathroom door.

The Queen straightened her posture and fixed the silk robe that hung off her body and finally opened the door. Emma stood on the other side of the door, her arms bare of any comic books that she had supposedly come here for.

Emma Swan looked different. She looked hungry, but definitely not for food.

" _You are the literal definition of hungry eyes, Miss Swan."_ Her own words rang through her ears, her eyes dancing over Emma's beautiful body.

"Emma, what are you doing here? You should be at home with Hen-"

Shock. Surprise. Fear. Need. All things that can come with a first kiss, and they all came with this one.

It was almost as if Emma didn't want to kiss her. Her lips were hard and the hands that gripped her face held her there, unyielding. But then Regina slipped her arms around her waist, completely lost in the kiss, and Emma's lips softened against her own and her long pale fingers threaded through her hair. Regina tightened her hold on Emma's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, a groan falling from one of their mouths into the other's.

Emma never knew kissing someone could be the beautiful. Their tongues danced together, neither taking the lead or asserting dominance, no. Only exploring the new territory that Emma knew she could get so easily addicted to.

Finally, when they were both out of breath, they pulled back but didn't go far. Their lips still brushed up against each others as their chests heaved up and down, their noses brushing every now a then. Regina took the moment to realize the position they were in: Emma had Regina pushed up against the wall with a jean clad leg in between her own and her right side of her robe falling down her shoulder. A little bit farther and she would be exposed to the woman. The thought made her blush.

"What are we doing, Emma," she whispered against the blonde's lips. Emma moved her head and kissed her lips one last time before she took a step back and leaned against the other wall, not two feet away.

"That is a good question," she whispered, running her hand through her blonde mane. She bit her lip and looked down, and before she could think she blurted out, "What were you thinking about?"

One could cut through the tension in the air with a knife. Regina looked up at the woman who just given her the best kiss of her life, her eyes wide. "When?" she whispered back, her voice weaker than she intended it to be. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When you were rolling around on your bed moaning and screaming my name," she accused. Regina scoffed.

"I was not screaming your name, Emma. I don't scream or-"

"Why, because you're a queen a bit more refined?" she mocked. "Yeah, we've all heard that one before." Emma knew she was pissing the woman off. She saw the way the fire shined behind her eyes and the way her fist clenched and unclenched in front of her chest. With a smirk she pushed herself off the wall and took the one step that it took to be right in front of the brunette.

"I bet, Madam Mayor," she paused and reached her hand out, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "That I could have you screaming before this night is over," she whispered, her face inching closer to Regina's.

Regina held back a whimper as Emma's fingers trailed down her chin and followed the curve of her jaw. Her hot fingers dragged down her throat, and Regina tried her best to keep her breathing even, but when Emma wrapped her fingers around the base of her throat, a gasp escaped from her parted lips.

Emma pressed the front of her body against Regina's successfully pinning her there for the time being.

"Tell me to stop and we can forget this ever happened," she ground out, her fingers flexing around the smooth expanse of her neck. Regina shook her head and allowed her eyes to fall closed. Her muscles were aching from straining them for so long so she wouldn't pounce on the blonde.

"I… don't…" she stopped talk, closed her mouth, and when she had finally regained her composure, and she opened her eyes and looked Emma in the eyes. "Fuck me."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. Her mouth was instantly on Regina's as soon as the words tumbled from her delicious lips. The brunette tan;ged her hair in Emma's mess head of hair, her nails scratching against her scalp as their tongues battled for dominance.

Emma's hand was still latched onto Regina's throat, her other pulling hastily at the silk robe that hung off her body. The blonde broke their heated kiss, her lips moving down the curve of her jaw, and instantly latching onto her pulse point. Regina gasped out, her hips buckling against Emma's thigh. She was sure that she could feel herself dripping down her thighs as Emma started to suck harder. She was going to leave a bruise and the thought both excited and terrified Regina.

"Emma, please," she gasped out. Emma smirked and moved her hands to Regina's front, untying the soft robe and letting it fall open, revealing the soft cleavage of Regina's breasts and the soft planes of her stomach. Emma bite her lip and huffed out a breath. Regina rolled her shoulders, making the soft silk robe drop to the ground at their feet.

"I feel like you're a bit overdressed, Miss Swan," the brunette breathed, the name sending shivers up and down the blonde's body. Regina smirked, her hands going down to Emma's shoulders and down her torso, ghosting across the button of her jeans. She pushed her hands under the Savior's tank top and up against her warm, smooth flesh.

Emma shrugged her jacket off and discarded it on the floor, not looking to see where it went, and her tank top didn't last long after. She shivered when the cold air of the bathroom finally sunk into her bones, her skin breaking out in goose pimples.

Emma's eyes were now open, her eyes glued to Regina's naked body. She was even more beautiful than she expected. As Emma's eyes raked up and down her body her jaw clenched and unclenched.

As soon as Regina's breath was back, so was her patience. With a flick of her wrist, both of the woman landed on the bed, Emma Swan on her back with a very naked Regina Mills straddling her hips. Regina attacked Emma's neck with tongue teeth and lips, sucking the sweet skin in her mouth and letting it go with a loud pop.

She made her descent down, her lips kissing and sucking over her collarbone, licking the tops of her breasts. She chuckled to herself when Emma pushed herself up to Regina's mouth, her hands holding her low on her back.

Using her arms, Emma pushed Regina off of her and rolled on top of her, positioning herself between her parted legs. Her hands held Regina's hips down onto the bed, her eyes raking over Regina's panting form. Slowly, painfully slow, Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the middle of her stomach, then one a but further down and then another until she was hovering over Regina's perfectly waxed mound, a neat landing strip leading the blonde to her desired destination.

She hummed out her approval and sat up, pushing herself off the bed and standing in front of Regina. The brunette was too lost in herself to realize that Emma was gone, but when she did realize she let out a whine and pushed herself up on her elbows, watching the woman.

Emma popped open the button of her jeans and pushed them down her legs, easily kicking them off her feet. She made quick work of the rest of her clothes, and before she knew it she was back on top of Regina, their mouths connected once more.

She leaned down, kissing Regina's soft stomach, her hands holding on to her luscious hips, her fingers digging into the malleable flesh.

Regina's hips bucked against Emma's mouth, wanting her lower, needing her lower. "Emma, please," she begged.

The Queen was not a beggar.

Emma bit her lip and smiled, sitting up and straddling her waist. "I have half a mind to leave you here in the quivering mess that I found you," she husked out. "But I'm not that mean," she whispered flicking her wrist, tying the Queen's hands to the headboard with a red silk scarf. Regina scoffed.

"That's one of my better ones, Miss Swan," she barked, raising an eyebrow. She pulled on the scarf but it didn't budge. Regina could easily get herself out of the tied scarf but she liked the idea of the Sheriff having her way with her while she was bound.

 _Only for tonight,_ she thought to herself

"Mmm, I guess you'll just have to find a new favorite." Emma leaned down and kissed just behind Regina's ear. The brunette took in a sharp breath, her hips bucking. Emma humed out in approval.

"Emma," the brunette moaned, her head pressed back into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut. Emma ignored her, kissing her way along her sharp jaw, kissing every freckle that showed on her chest and neck. Emma loved the way Regina quivered beneath her.

"I like it when you beg," she hummed into her neck, her teeth ghosting over her supple flesh. Emma trailed her hands up her sides, her thumbs pressing against the side of her breasts.

Regina let out a whimper, her body trying desperately hard to get Emma to move her hands where she really wanted them. "Emma, I swear to Merlin if you don't touch me I will-"

She was cut off by Emma pulling a nipple into her mouth and biting it roughly. She let out a loud groan, her back arching into Emma's mouth. Her hands were pulling on the scarf that was wrapped around her wrists, the headboard groaning.

Emma released the nipple with a loud 'Pop!' and chuckled to herself. "You're going to break your bed if you don't calm down, Madame Mayor," She teased, her fingers pulling and pinching the sensitive peaks.

"I'm going to break you if you don't fuck me," Regina growled in response, her voice deeper and her eyes coated over from lust. Emma chuckled and kissed her way all around Regina's breasts, leaving some big and some small purple and red bruises in her wake.

"Tell me, Madam Mayor, what were you thinking about when you screamed my name?" Her tongue darted out and licked between the valley of her breasts, stopping at the base of her throat. Regina shivered.

"Y-you," she whispered. "In red lace, coming undone underneath me," she breathed out, her hips bucking against Emma. Goosebumps pricked Emma's flesh; she had thought of Regina underneath her plenty of times.

Emma didn't say anything further. She kissed her way across Regina's soft stomach, her fingers digging into her hips. She kissed until just under her belly button, making Regina groan.

Emma knew the mark of a hole in someone's flesh, she had pierced her own and many other girls ears in foster care. She never expected, though, to see one of those familiar holes just above Regina's belly button. Her head popped up and looked up at Regina who had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Regina do you have your belly button pierced?" Emma's voice was laced with laughter, only provoking the brunette let a low growl like noise rip from her throat.

"Will you please finish what you've started, Swan!" She yells in frustration. Emma chuckled and dropped the topic, knowing that there would be other times to bring it up. She placed kisses along the tops of her thighs, leaving love bites and bruises where her lips met skin. "Spread your legs, Regina." Her voice was low and raspy. The Queen shivered and did as she was told.

Emma's mouth watered as she took in the mayor, glistening wet in all her glory. Emma reached forward and ran a finger through her wet folds, forcing a whimper to fll from Regina's lips. Emma smiled and did it again, only slightly harder, watching how Regina reacted.

Regina groaned out, her hips bucking and meeting nothing but air. She tried to move her hips against that treacherous finger that was causing her so much pleasure. "Emma, please," she cried out, her eyes skewered shut. Emma bit her lip and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her newfound lover's clit, making Regina's hips buck.

Her tongue darted out and gave the older woman's throbbing center a long, slow lick. She heard Regina whimper.

Her right hand snaked its way to her tight hole, pushing her middle finger in quickly, causing Regina to arch of the bed and cry out, grinding her hips in a circle.

"M-more, Emma!" The Queen yelled, her hands fisting in the soft sheets. Emma gladly added her pointer finger to the mix and started to play with her clit using her tongue. Regina cried out, her body shaking.

Emma slowly pumped her fingers in and out, releasing her clit and rubbing it with her thumb. She crawled up Regina's body and smashed her lips against the dark haired beauty, taking her completely by surprise.

Regina kissed Emma back, her hips rolling against Emma's hand. She groaned when Emma curled her her fingers inside her, brushing against the spot she knew would be her undoing. "Oh, God, right there, Emma," she whimpered, her hands fisting in the silk above her head.

Emma curled her fingers again, thrusting into Regina with such force that the older woman screamed out Emma's name, her release barreling through her body. Her legs were shaking, Emma's fingers slowing down only slightly to held her ride out her orgasm until finally pulling her fingers free of the woman's pulsating entrance.

She ran her cum-soaked fingers up Regina's body and through the valley of her chest, leaving a trail of wet in their wake. Emma smiled and watched Regina shivered, her chest heaving. Emma moved quickly, straddling her waist and with a flick of her wrist she freed Regina's hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's hands instantly went to Emma's hips, pushing her to the other side of the bed and onto her back.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you Miss Swan?" She growled, an evil smirk gracing her lips, the scar on her upper lip more evident. She climbed on top of Emma, straddling her stomach. Emma shivers and tipped her chin up.

"Actually, Madame Mayor, I was hoping you'd take me and be very, _very_ rough," she drew out, raising an eyebrow. Regina shook her head and bit her lip. She leaned forward and grabbed Emma's jaw harshly.

"Oh, I do plan on having my way with you, but I'm not sure how much you would enjoy it, Sheriff." Regina's hand dipped lower and took hold of Emma's throat, grabbing it tightly, but not completely cutting off her air supply. Regina forces the Sheriff's head back, putting the blonde's neck fully on display. She leaned down and attached her lips to the beautiful flesh, sucking on the very center of her throat leaving a big red and purple mark.

Regina sat back, pleased with the evident mark she ,ade. "What are your limits, Miss Swan?" Her voice was stern, the mayoral voice that always had Emma ruining her panties. She rubbed herself on Emma's stomach, producing a moan from the blonde underneath her and a gasp falling from her own lips.

"Do whatever you deem fit, Madame Mayor," she mutters quietly, her eyes never leaving Regina's. The queen's eyes fade to black, her mind reeling over the many ways she'd like the blonde to come undone.

A smirk graced her lips, the perfect idea in mind. She sat back on Emma's lap and climbed off her, stepping off the bed and walking to her closet. She heard Emma let out a whine behind her, but she disappeared deep into the closet, pulling open a drawer that she rarely ever touched. She grabbed the desired toy and walks back into the room, holding it behind her back so Emma couldn't see.

Emma was in the same position as she was when Regina left her, her hands beside her head and her legs slightly parted. There was a wet mark where she had been sitting astride her.

Emma bit her lip when Regina walked back in, a glorious sway on her naked hips, making a whimper slip from her throat. She wiggled her hips and squeezed her thighs together, trying to get the kind of friction that she so desperately needed.

Regina climbed on the bed, still keeping the toy behind her back. "Close your eyes, Sheriff," she growled in her deep, raspy voice. Emma shiverd, but does as she's told. She slowly shut her eyes, a shaky breath escaping her mouth. Was it nerves or excitement? She didn't know but she knew that she wanted Regina to have her delicious way with her.

Regina smiled victoriously and set the large purple strap-on on the bed beside Emma's head. She unfolds the blindfold and rests it over Emma's closed eyes and latches it behind her head.  
"Do you trust me?" She asked seriously, her pointer finger trailing over the taught muscles of Emma's stomach, making goosebumps dance across the blonde's flesh. Emma nodded eagerly.

"Good," the Queen whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips to the corner of Emma's mouth. She reached up and with a flick of her pointer finger she cuffed Emma's head to the head board with black leather cuffs. She let out a deliciously wicked laugh that had Emma shaking.

"And by the way," she gummed, "karma is a bitch." Emma rolled her eyes behind the eye mask.

"Then it's a good thing I'm prepared," Emma huffed back. A snarl ripped through Regina's throat, her hand reaching up and wrapping around Emma's throat once again.

"Trust me when I tell you, Sheriff, that you won't be ready for what I have in store for you," she spit back, lightly curling her fingers, her nails grazing against the skin of Emma's neck. The Sheriff bit her thin bottom lip and squeezed her legs together in excitement.

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman. She made a quick move, straddling Emma's stomach and leaned down, only slightly loosening her grip on Emma's throat. She trailed her lips along the line of her jaw, dropping one hand between them and pressing one of the Savior's erect nipples down with her thumb.

Emma groand, her hips bucking but meeting nothing but air. She huffed out a breath. "Will you please just fuck me already," she growled out, her voice already hoarse. Regina let out a low laugh.

"Karma's a bitch, Miss Swan." Regina leaned down and ran her tongue down the valley of Emma's breasts, watching as the blonde gasped out, her swollen bottom lip falling from between her teeth. She chuckled. Regina instantly dove in, grabbing a peaked nipple in between her teeth and pulling it. Emma gasped sharply.

Regina does the same with the other one, her left hand massaging the unattained breast, while her right hand scratched it's way down her stomach, leaving red lines. Regina's middle finger slid through Emma's slick walls, making Emma's hips buck against her fingers. Regina groaned and released her nipple, sitting up quickly. She pulled her hand away from Emma and smirked at the remnants of the blonde's arousal on her finger.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you need this more than I thought," she said cheekily. She leaned over and grabbed the thick phallus. She expertly strapped it onto her hips, her hands having a mind of their own, making sure it was on tight enough so it wouldn't move when she was completely sheathed inside the blonde.

"Tell me, Sheriff. When was the last time you've been filled to the max, so stretched around someone that you felt like you couldn't breathe," she asked, leaning forward and taking the mask from her eyes. Emma blinked a few times, her now darker eyes adjusting to the light. She pulled on the restraints above her head and huffed out a frustrated breath.

"What's it to you?" She spit, her lip curling up and a shaped eyebrow arching up. Regina smirked and moved her hips, causing the tip of the phallus between her legs to brush against Emma's slick entrance. Emma's eyes go wide and her back arches. "Oh, god," she whimpered out.

Regina smiled evilly and reached a hand down to guide the large tip into Emma, making Emma groan and squeeze her eyes shut. Regina shook her head. "Nuh uh, you keep your eyes open," she growled, pushing further into her, causing her to cry out.

"Regina, please," she gasped, circling her hips, trying to get Regina fully in her. Her hands pulled on the restraints, but they hold firm to the bed. Regina pushed Emma's thighs open further, allowing her to position herself between Emma and push further in until the was three-quarters of the way in. She couldn't push the toy in any further with the way Emma was tensed around her.

"Relax, Emma," Regina growled, her fingers digging into her hip. One hand reached down and pressed against her clit, rubbing in circles, making Emma cry out and relax her muscles, letting Regina push all the way in. She smiled triumphantly, watching Emma's eyes go wide as her hands broke free of the cuffs.

Her hands instantly went to Regina's face, pulling her down and smashing their lips together, hard enough to draw blood. Regina groaned and moved her hips, slowly pulling out of Emma and then ramming back into her fully, making Emma gasp into the kiss. Emma pulled back quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped, pushing Regina's face from hers, holding it above her own. Regina stopped moving all together, cold fear washing over her body.

"Why don't we make that," her eyes flicked down to where they're still joined, "more realistic." She bit her lip and flicked her finger, causing a puff of grey smoke cloud over the Queen's hips, making her gasp.

"Emma!" She whimpered out, looking down and seeing a long, thick, throbbing, phallus between her legs standing proudly. Black eyes connect with deep green ones and with a growl, she smashed their lips together once more, a hand going down to her newfound appendage and guiding it into Emma, thrusting hard into her.

Emma groaned out, her back arching and her nails digging into the Queen's back, her eyes squeezed shut. Regina pulled out slightly and pushed back in, slower this time, savoring the new feeling of Emma around her. Her head fell to Emma's shoulder, her breathing labored.

Regina continued to pull out and thrust back into her, wanting this moment to never end. Emma let out a gasp when Regina brushed against the spot she knows will make her come unraveled. "Right there, Gina," she gasped, her nails leaving red lines on Regina's back and shoulders. Regina wanted them to scar.

One hand was fisted in the covers beside Emma's head and the other one was gripping Emma's hip, surly leaving bruises under her fingertips.

The Queen latched her lips onto Emma's shoulder, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh all the way up her neck in time with her thrusts. Her core started to burn and she lets out a loud groan. "I'm… I'm close," she whispered, her hips moving impossibly faster.

Emma noded her head furiously, her own climax building up in her stomach. She met every one of Regina's thrusts, her nails raking down the soft planes of her back. Regina cried and her grip on Emma's hip tightened, release starting to splinter through her. Her thrusts became animalistic, her vision going blurry as she released spectacularly into Emma, her whole body shaking.

Emma cried out in pure ecstasy, her back arching. Her nails dug into Regina's back, raking down the once unmarred flesh. She felt Regina's arms buckle and her forehead land on her shoulder, but she didn't move, not having enough energy to do so.

She slowly, but surely, she regained her breath, but she still felt Regina above her panting.

"Hey," she murmured, rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay, I'm right here," she whispered into her ear, her hand rubbing her back and the other rubbing the back of her head.

"That… What was that, Emma?" She breathed out, her eyes squeezed shut. Regina had never came that hard with anyone. Had it been because of the magic used or was it just simply because she just fucked the Savior as if her life depended on it? A shiver racked through her body.

"I don't know but it was amazing," she whispered, kissing the side of her head. Regina relaxed on top of her, allowing her body to lay on Emma's fully. Emma chuckled at the now seemingly smaller woman. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rolled her body over, laying Regina down on her side. With a flick of her wrist the extra member between Regina's legs.

Regina's eyes were already starting to droop, the events that took place having completely drained her. she wrapped her tired arms around Emma's shoulders and held her in place against her body, their legs tangled together.

Emma smiled and practically melted into Regina's hold, her body instantly warming from her touch. She closed her eyes, images of her family and Henry flashing behind her eyelids. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes shoot open. She went to sit up, panic stricken, but she was held down by Regina's tight grip.

"Regina-"

"Stay. Just this once," she mumbled, her eyes closed tight. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She wanted to stay right here with Emma Swan in her arms, but she knew she couldn't. She knew if Emma were to leave, tomorrow they would just go back to being the Sheriff and Mayor that just so happened to share custody of a son. She pulled Emma closer to her, locking her arms around her.

Emma didn't reply, she just allowed herself to dig herself further into the hole she'd dug by relaxing into Regina's touch. It took every part of her not to say the three words that she so desperately wanted to say, the three words that would be so easy to say in this moment. But she didn't. She kept her mouth shut and pushed the words down with a sigh. She flicked her wrist under the blanket and turned out the lights around them, leaving them in complete darkness.

 **I know this is shit and I am sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke to an empty bed, the front of her body cold. Her eyes slowly opened, taking a few seconds to adjust to the harsh light of the morning sun. Had she dreamt it all? Had the Savior truly come to her room or had her imagination gotten the better of her and it was all a dream. She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed, throwing her covers away from her naked body and got out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit her skin. She made her way to the bathroom, her eyes cast down, staring down at her hands.

Had she not been looking down, she wouldn't have noticed the one piece of evidence that had proved that Miss Swan had in fact been in her bedroom last night, as naked as she was now, no doubt.

There, peeking out from under the bed was a skimpy black lace thong that most certainly did not belong to the Mayor. 

Emma shoved the silver key into its designated hole, turned it and unlocked the door, and pushed it open with ease. She trudged into her home, turning off lights as she went.

"Henry?" She called up the stairs, hoping the young man would come out of his bedroom. She heard nothing, not even footsteps above her. She sighed and made her way up the large staircase and down the hall to Henry's bedroom. She rapped her knuckles on the door three times, leaning against it as if it could keep her from drowning in the memories of last night.

"Hen, you in there?" she asked, turning the brass doorknob and opening the wooden door. She found the room empty, the bed undisturbed with a white sheet of paper resting atop it. She huffed out a breath at the extra-ness of the boy. She picked it up and read the lines of chicken scratch much like her own.

"Ma, I assume you got caught up in some… mess with Mom, so I went to Violet's. I hope you don't mind, she was just feeling bad. I will be home in time for dinner, but please, just don't tell Mom. She will flip." Emma folded the letter and set it on the nightstand with a sigh. He was nearly an adult, he was seventeen. He was mature enough not to do something stupid and reckless, so she decided to trust him. She walked out of the simple bedroom, shutting the door behind her, and walking to her own bedroom.

Emma fell down onto the bed, her fair fanning out around her. She huffed out a breath and shifted her lower half uncomfortably, her core rubbing against the rough material of her jeans. Dejected, she sat up and stripped of her clothes, throwing them in the hamper next to the door of the bathroom. She didn't have time to find her underwear and put it on before Regina started stirring around in the bed that morning.

She let the hot water run over her tight muscles, washing away the smells and remnants of the amazing sex her and the brunette had last night. She wished the hands washing her were Regina's, but she knew that would never happen.

Last night was a mistake, she knew that all too well. She couldn't blame alcohol, she couldn't blame anything except her own lack of self control and her horrible decision-making skills. Had she not kissed that brilliant woman, she wouldn't be feeling the way she was now, the delicious ache between her legs a constant reminder.

Too soon the water ran cold, breaking Emma from her thoughts and sending a shiver through her body. She sighed and turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold tile and wrapped a white towel around her body.

She changed into a large white tee and some boxer shorts and climbed into her bed, burying herself under the covers. She shut her eyes, trying to think of anything but Regina, but fails. 

Images of the brunette flashed through her mind, her mind reeling with the memories from the previous night. The way she touched her, the way she moved perfectly with her, the way she kissed her. Emma let the memories consume her, knowing that once Henry was home, she'd have to get her shit together and act like the mother he needed, not the lovesick woman who was desperately in love with the woman who raised him. She allowed herself to cry, to hurt, to be mad that they couldn't be together.

Eventually she fell asleep with the woman she loved on her mind, her body and mind exhausted. She dreamt of nothing, her memories closed off in the back of her mind where she kept so many unwanted secrets, adding Regina and their night together to them.

-

Regina dressed herself for the day, putting herself in black dress pants and a white scoop-necked shirt with a red cardigan. It was different from her normal attire, but today she just didn't care. She did not have the capacity to care about anything else but the blonde that left her bed this morning.

Her mind wandered to the blonde much more than she would like to admit on any normal day, but today Emma was her sole focus. Getting ready she found herself staring at the large bed more than once, memories from the night before slamming against her mind, forcing her to let them play through her head.

She closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, her hand reaching up and brushing over her lips. They felt cold without Emma's there, her touch burned into her skin as if she had just laid her hands on her.

The Queen was addicted and she knew she would drown in the feeling of loss and self loathing if she allowed herself to, but she knew she couldn't. She had to go on with her life as if nothing had happened between her and the Sheriff, as much as it pained her to say.

She couldn't bring herself to make the bed, either. If she returned it back to normal, then it would mean nothing happened, and nothing didn't happen.

The amount of raw emotion shared in this bed, under these sheets, was too much to be forgotten. Emma saw a side of Regina that she had never shown anybody before, had never been able to show anyone. Emma had accepted it so easily it, had so easily... submitted to her so easily.

She shook her head to herself, breaking herself from her trance. She turned away from the bed and sat at her vanity, picking up her mascara and coating her eyelashes with it, applying a light coating. She left her hair as it was naturally, leaving it to curl up, making it even shorter than her straightened hair. 

She turned out all the lights in her home that were left on and locked the door behind her. She climbed into her car and pulled out of her driveway and headed into town, only to go further toward the town line. She took a left before she got there, though, and made her way to her sister's house.

She pulled down the long dirt driveway, kicking up dust behind her, tears clouding her vision a her emotions crashed down on her all at once. Zelena walked onto the front porch with a confused look on her younger sister quickly put her car in park and turned it off, jumping out of it, wiping her cheeks. She quickly walked up the steps of the wooden porch and straight into her sisters arm's, letting the tears filling her eyes fall freely onto her sister's shoulder.

Zelena was clearly taken by surprise, her body easily absorbing Regina's unexpected hug easily. She wrapped her arms around her without hesitation, holding her to her tight.

"What happened, Regina?" she asked softly, rubbing her hand down her back in soft, soothing circles.

Regina's cries became sobs, her body shaking as she let go of every emotion that was clouding her mind, letting them all flow out through her tears. She said nothing, just held her sister tighter, her hands fisting in the green shirt that she was wearing. The gut-wrenching feeling she was experiencing was too much for her to ignore, too painful to just let slide.

Eventually Zelena reached up and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders, slightly pushing Regina's body away from her own. Her breathing faltered when she saw how broken she looked, her mascara running down her face.

"Regina. What happened?" She reached up and wiped her thumbs across the apples of her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Regina sniffled and blinked, more tears streaming down her face. Zelena leaned down and held her sister's face in front of her's. "Reg, I can't help you if you can tell me what is wrong."

Regina gulped and took a shaky breath. "Emma… we… she… I…" Her eyes filled with water again, thick, hot tears threatening to spill over her lids. Zelena wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her inside, setting her down on the couch, sitting down next to her.

"I love her, Zelena," she whispered, her fingers dancing with each other, tears falling into her lap. She was not just admitting to her sister that she was, in fact, in love with the blonde beauty, but she was admitting it to herself, and after months of denying it, it felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Zelena had known her sister had a secret, a secret she would tell her in time, but she never thought that she would confess her love for the Savior. The witch took in a slow breath and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, pulling her into her body. She felt her arms wrap around her shakily.

"I tried to ignore it, I tried to get past it but I can't Zelena. It's just too much," she whispered, her voice catching. In the other room she heard Robyn cry out for her mother. She chuckled and pulled back, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Go get her, I want to see her," she mumbled, patting Zelena's thigh. The redhead stood warrily, walking out of the room and grabbing her daughter, and wrapping her in her pink blanket. She brought her into the living room.

Regina shook her head to herself, knowing that what she said couldn't be taken back, couldn't be denied. She laid down on the couch and put her feet on the armrests. She stared at the popcorned ceilings and sighed, her mind wandering to the infuriatingly beautiful blonde. She was snapped from her haze by Zelena's heeled boots thumping against the hard floors.

Robin's cries had quieted, but she was still clearly upset, her whimpers loud enough to affect Regina. She reached her arms out for the baby and Zelena handed her over to the brown headed woman.

She cradled her in her arms, rocking her back and forth gently, calming her. A smile graced her face when she opened her eyes finally, showing off the piercing blue orbs that once belonged to her father. She reached up and brushed a piece of blonde hair away from her face, laying back on the couch with the child laying on her chest.

Zelena smiled at her sister and daughter. She lifted Regina's feet up and sat down at the end of the couch, putting Regina's feet in her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned, not wanting to rush her, but wanting answers.

The youngest sister sighed and fixed the blanket over Robin's small body. She rubbed the small child's back in soothing circles, much like her sister had done for her, calming the child down tremendously.

"Well, she came over last night and… well… she kissed me and we…" she trailed off. Zelena's eyes go wide, her jaw dropping.

"You're telling that you slept with your former enemy's daughter?" She screeched, earning a kick in the stomach. She lets out an 'oomph' but whispered, "You slept with Emma?!"

Regina sighed but nodded, keeping her eyes on the child now sleeping on her chest. She was quiet for a few minutes, letting the wound fester, before sealing it away.

"I don't know what to do, Zelena," she whispered, her voice unsure and quiet. Zelena smiled at the other woman, her hand giving her calf a tight squeeze.

"You say you love her?" Regina nodded. "Then go to her, sis. She kissed you so she obviously has some kind of feelings towards you. You deserve to be with the person you love more than anyone else."

Her eyes are filled with tears once again, her eyes on her sister's kind eyes. She gave her a tight lipped smile over the baby's head and shook her head, the tears leaking from her eyes.

"I can't do that, Zelena. I wish I could but I can't. I don't think I can handle the rejection," she said truthfully. "On the other hand, I don't know how I am going to be able to see her all the time. I don't think I am going to be able to do any of this."

Zelena rolled her eyes and scoffed out. "So you're telling me that the Evil Queen, the woman who has conquered realms, is scared of Emma Swan?" she scoffed out. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard, Regina!" The Mayor looked up at her, her eyes narrowed and her mouth agape.

"Are you seriously judging me right now? Zelena I slept with my son's birth mother! I slept with the Savior, with one of my only fri-" Robin stirred in her arms, so she lowered her voice. "I slept with one of my only friends. That never works out for anyone."

"Then go and talk to her! That's how adults handle problems. They talk to each other and work it out. This way, if it does end badly, which I doubt it will, it will be mutual and it won't just be you not wanting to speak to her!" It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. She laid her head back on the pillow under her head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Zelena, if she cared so much why did she leave this morning without leaving a note or anything, without waking me up?" Zelena stayed silent but only stared at her in disbelief.

"Regina, she loves you," she whispered. "I know she does. She wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't. Emma isn't one to show her emotions freely and you know that. You slept with her last night, but she slept with you, too, Reg. Willingly, might I add."

Regina just shook her head, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to believe that anyone wanted to love her after Robin.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, Regina, but she does love you. A blind person could see it," she said standing, moving Regina's feet and setting them back on the couch before walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Regina groaned, finally realizing Zelena was right, although she would never admit it. How could she be so blind and oblivious to something so obvious? Was her affection toward her that clear, did other people know before she even knew?

"Fuck me," she whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Regina wrapped her arms around the baby laying on her chest, completely oblivious to the shit storm happening around her. She sat up slowly, making sure not to wake Robin. She stood and walked over to the bassinet in the corner of the room and laid her in it, making sure the blanket covered her growing body so she wouldn't get cold. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then walked out of the door.

She drives into town, her eyes catching sight of the clock tower, showing that it was almost noon. Her hands betrayed her and made the familiar turn down Emma's road, going all the way down the street when she made it to Emma's home on the corner. She turned off the engine and sat in the slightly uncomfortable seat, her eyes burning holes in the house with no lights on. Regina knew she was home, the hideous yellow bug parked in the driveway was enough proof she needed.

She let out an angry groan and hit her forehead on the steering wheel, hitting it with her hand a few times, and then finally sat up. She pulled down the shade with the little mirror inside and cringed at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and there was black lining the bottom of them. It was clear she had been crying, and she could have easily fixed the mess with magic, but she simply wiped under her eyes and stepped out of her car.

How could one person make her feel so many things, she thought. How could one person completely change her life without either of them knowing she did it. How did this woman manage to lodge herself so deep into the Evil Queen's heart without her knowing she had done it in the first place. No matter what happened, she thought, she would always love Emma Swan, even if she didn't love her back like Zelena thought. She was going into the snake pit blind, and when she knocked on the front door and the blonde answered, she didn't know where to step. She just knew wherever she did step would be fatal.

"Regina," Emma groans, her voice raspy from sleep. Her hair was a mess, her eyes swollen and red, her tee-shirt barely covering her body. The last person she was expecting to see was Regina standing on her front porch, bare-faced and puffy-eyed.

"Hi," she replied nervously, her hands shaking behind her back. "Look, you were obviously sleeping so I'll just come back later." She took a step back and put a fake smile on her face, her confidence draining by the second. She turned and successfully made her legs move down the steps without falling and through the yard towards her car on the street.

Emma shook her head and stepped out of her house, shutting the door behind her. "Regina, wait," she called after the Mayor's retreating back. She ran down the steps and through the yard after the woman she loved.

Regina was reaching for her car door handle when she felt her other hand being jerked back by Emma, her back being pressed against her car, Emma's warm front pressed to her own, one hand cupping her cheek, and Emma's thin lips pressed against her plump ones.

Her eyes went wide for a split second, before one hand found its way to Emma's lower back, pulling her closer, and the other to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

She could feel the hunger in the kiss, the need and desire. But she could feel the love radiating off of Emma almost in waves, their magic clashing together in the unexpected kiss. Their tongues danced an unchoreographed dance, finding their own rhythm together. Emma leaned down, never breaking the kiss and scooped her hands behind her thighs, lifting her up.

Regina didn't have a care in the world about who could see them in this intimate moment. She just knew that right now, in this moment, she wanted Emma to be hers more than anything in the world. She wanted it more than any revenge, more than any curse, more than anything. She wanted her Emma in any way she could get her, and if that was against a car in the middle of town, so be it.

Emma groaned and pressed Regina's back against the car, steadying herself before flicking her wrist and sending them into her bedroom in a cloud of gray smoke. Regina gasped out as her back was pressed against a wall, Emma's lips moved down to her neck, sucking roughly on the soft flesh, surely leaving bruises this time. Regina's head fell back against the wall with a thud as she groaned out. She wrapped her legs around her back, her fingers threading into her long blonde locks.

"Oh, God, I love you," she groaned out, not realizing it until the words escaped her lips.

Emma froze, her movements stopping completely. She released her skin with a pop and looked up at the Mayor with wide eyes. Regina's eyes are just as wide, if not wider, completely terrified of what Emma's reaction were to be.

A small smile turns the corners of the blonde's mouth upwards, her eyes filling with tears. "You… You love me?" She whispered, her voice fragile and soft. It was almost as if had she spoken any louder her voice would shatter into a million pieces.

Smaller hands cupped Emma's face and looked her in the eyes. "Emma Swan, I love your infuriatingly beautiful self," She whispered, catching a falling tear with her thumb. Emma leaned into her hand, turning her head and kissing her palm.

"I love you, too, Regina," she promised. The brown-headed woman smiled at the girl's confession, leaning in and pressing her lips against Emma's softly, almost as if they had all the time in the world to revel in each other's embrace.

They didn't rush anything the rest of the day, taking in every inch, every centimeter, every curve of each other's body. Every scar, every freckle, every beauty mark was taken into account. Every soft spot that made goosebumps trail across each of their skin was memorized and committed to memory, never to be forgotten.

The two didn't stop until the sun was setting, the different shades of orange and red and yellow beaming in through the billowy white curtains that covered the windows, showing the sea just beyond them.

The two women laid together in comfortable silence, the brunette tracing patterns across the expanse of the blonde's stomach. She shifted her head on her shoulder and looked up at her relaxed face, smiling as she pressed a kiss to the beginning of her jaw. Emma hummed out in approval.

"I don't think I will ever grow tired of this," she whispered, her fingers dancing over Regina's slightly scratched back. A small smile broke across Regina's lips, causing her to stop kissing her jaw. She reached up and grabbed her face, turning it towards her.

"You never will grow tired of it, my love, because you are stuck with me now," she vowed before pecking her lips. Emma chuckled and pulled her lover's body on top of her, her hands slipping down her back, her slightly clawed cheeks, and down to her thighs, pulling them forward, making the petite woman straddle her stomach.

Regina smirked down at her and raises a brow. Her hands move up to the thick thighs that were on either side of her. "I like it when you call me that," she said, kneading the thick flesh. Regina smiles widely and bit her lip.

"My love?" Emma's whole demeanor brightened at the name, raising a chuckle from Regina. She leaned over, a piece of curly hair falling in her face. She paid no mind to it, though, she just pressed her lips to Emma's for the umpteenth time that day, their lips performing a familiar routine.

She leaned back quickly, her hands on Emma's shoulders to help her keep her balance. "Let's go make some food," she suggested, climbing off of her and stepping onto the cold hardwood floor. Emma groaned behind her, slamming a pillow down onto her face.

Regina only laughed at her and stepped into the closet, pulling down one of Emma's gray wife-beater tank top for herself and the other woman, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts for the both of them. She walked back into the room, pulling the shirt back over her head. She easily hit Emma's bare stomach with the tank top, resulting in a loud pop and a cry escaping her lips, only to be muffled by the pillow.

The Mayor laughed out, doing it again, slightly harder this time. Emma cried out again and sat up, grabbing the ends of the pillow and chunking it at the abuser that used a tank top as a weapon. Regina tucked into herself, successfully taking the blow of the pillow with ease. She laughed in victory and threw the shirt at her.

"Get dressed, Emma. I'm hungry!" she whined, pulling the boxers up her legs and around her waist, adjusting them to make them shorter. Emma rolled her eyes and does as she's told, not because Regina told her to, but because she was hungry, too.

They walk downstairs together, hand in hand, Regina leading the two. She pulled her into the kitchen and stood in front of the nearly empty fridge, how mouth open.

"Emma, you have like no food in your house! How do you live? How the hell do you feed our son?" She gasps, shocked. For as much as Emma ate she would have thought that her house would be overflowing with food. Emma only shrugged and picked at her nail, sitting on top of the counter.

The Mayor rolled her eyes and walked over to the blonde. She set her hands on her thighs and spread her legs, standing between them, keeping her hands on her meaty thighs. She ran her hands up and down the soft flesh, her fingers pulling at the hem of the blonde's boxers. She bit her lips and looked up to the blonde bombshell.

"You know… I'm not hungry… for food anymore," she teased, pulling at her shorts harder, feeling them bugde a little bit. Emma smirked down at the insatiable woman and reached a hand up and brushed a piece of hair from Regina's face, tucking it securely behind her ear. Her thumb grazed against apples of her cheeks, smiling as a pink blush danced across her skin.

"It's a good thing I never tire of you, then," the blonde teased, resting her hands on Regina's hips and pulling her closer. She bent down and pressed her lips again her love's.

Regina groaned out and opened her mouth to Emma, her body melting into her's almost instantly. Her hands squeezed her thighs, her nails slightly digging into her soft flesh.

Too soon they were interrupted by a throat being cleared. Regina jumped away from Emma, the blonde's eyes going wide when she saw their son with his girlfriend's hand in his own, standing on the other side of the kitchen. Regina slowly turned around, backing up against the counter behind her.

"H… hey, Henry, Violet. What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky, it sounded almost scared. She reached behind her and grabbed Emma's hand, squeezing it out of fear.

"Hey, Ma, Mom. Did you… not get my message?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet let out a laugh but covers it up with a cough, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. Henry, though does nothing to hide his smile. Regina turned and looks at Emma, the blonde shutting her eyes and groaning.

"Yeah I got it. Could you give your mother and I a minute?" Henry snorted and nods, pulling Violet up the stairs by her hand.

"Door open, Henry!" Regina yelled up the stairs, only hearing the girls muffled laugh as a response. She rolled her eyes and turned to Emma, her eyebrows raising, her arms crossing over her chest. "Where was our son?"

Emma blushed and hopped off the counter and walked over to her, taking her hand in her own. "He went to Violet's last night because she wasn't feeling good." Regina's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, as if to say something but Emma cut her off. "Everything is fine, Regina. He's here, he's okay, and he is smart enough and old enough to make his own decisions. It is okay." She cupped her face in her hands and kissed the tip of her nose, resting her forehead on the brunette's.

She said nothing, just leaned into Emma's embrace, wrapping her arms around her back. She rested her head on her shoulder, and let out a sigh. "I assume we can't exactly finish what we started earlier, now can we?" Emma chuckled and shook her head no.

"Wanna order takeout?" 


	9. Chapter 9

After the two teenagers had finished their dinner and were back up in Henry's room, with the door closed despite Regina's yelling, the two women sat on the couch with their limbs tangled together.

"So do you think Henry is fine with it?" Regina's voice was like music to Emma's ears in the relatively quiet room. Her voice was soft but there was a hint of uncertainty laced with it.

Emma bit her bottom lip and ran her hand over Regina's thigh that was draped across her own. "I think he is okay with it. I think he knew before we did, honestly," she chucked out. Regina gave her a confused look, shifting in her seat.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were over the other night for dinner, he kept smiling and stuff. When we were in the car he was smiling like a little shit so I asked him what it was. Granted, I had to threaten it out of him but-"

"Emma Swan you did _not_ threaten our son," Regina cut her off, her voice harsh. Emma's eyes went wide as a chuckle fell from her lips.

"I mean I only threatened him with being able to see Violet. I said if he didn't tell me he wouldn't be able to see Violet until New Years. He cracked then and there and said that he saw that we made each other happier. LIttle shit knew before we did."

Regina let out a chuckle and shook her head. "You calling our son a little shit is not something I am so fond of, Miss Swan. If he got anything from you it would be that trait." Emma scoffed and threw her head back with a loud laugh.

"Well I don't think we will be able to do anything about that," she drawled, her thin lips stretching into a smirk on her lips.

"No, I don't suppose we will be able to," she whispered. She crawled on top of Regina and wrapped her legs and arms around her torso, much like a koala would.

"Emma, you're crushing me!" She gasped out, slapping her back. Emma just laughed and sat up on the woman's lap, grabbing Regina's wrists and pinning them by her head. "What the hell, Swan," she growled, attempting to sit up but failing.

"You know, I think I like you like this better," she said, cocking her to the side and looking down at the brown-headed woman. Regina bucked her hips and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Get off of me, Emma. I need to pee!" She whined, shifting underneath her. Finally, she let go of her hands but stayed straddling her lap. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Regina's, pouring every ounce of love she had for the woman into the kiss.

Regina felt it, the love Emma had for her, and she gave right back, kissing her back just as deeply. She knew, in that moment, that she wanted to spend her life with this woman. She wanted to wake up next to her in the mornings and fall asleep next to her every night. She wanted to spend her every waking moment with her and no one or nothing was going to get in her way if she could help it. 

The white, almost see-through curtains did little to block the sunlight that streamed through the windows that covered the wall in front of the bed. The room was cold, the air blowing and the ceiling fan turned above them.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, her pupils changing size, trying to get used to the light. She groaned out and stretched her arms over her head. Emma shifted beside her and a small smile broke out across the blonde's thin lips. Regina bit her bottom lip, leaning in and brushing a thick piece of hair from Emma's face.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she rasped out, her voice gruff from sleep. Emma swatted at Regina's hand, groaning and rolling onto her stomach. The brunette rolled her eyes. She nudged her arm again.

"Emma wake up, please?" Emma said nothing, just letting out a sigh and pulling the blankets over her naked back. Regina huffed out a breath and shifted her body, turning on her side to face the blonde. She stretched out her sore muscles, her bare foot trailing up the back of Regina's thigh. She heard Emma hum when she pressed harder on the oddly sore muscle. It amazed Regina how one night of sex could somehow make you feel like you'd run a marathon.

Regina smiled and did it again, pressing into the sore muscles of her leg. She reached her hand out and moved it in soft circles on her lower back, just above her bottom.

"You know, I was just thinking about our first time," she whispered in a low voice. She pulled the blanket back from Emma's back and grinned proudly when goosebumps trailed over her skin. Emma groaned out, her body instantly reacting to Regina's touch. Between her legs throbbed from such the small amount of contact.

"Hmm, and what were you thinking about?" She groaned out into the pillow, her legs twitching.

Regina bit her lip and slid her leg over her ass, resting her thigh on the supple flesh and pressing her mound into her. "Just how we haven't been that… rough since then," she whispered into her ear, her own hips bucked on their own accord. Emma smirked and turned her head to face the brunette bombshell.

"If I remember correctly you were the one… enacting all that roughness," she teased, winking at her.

"Maybe I want to switch it up a little bit." Emma's smile widened and she turned her body, facing Regina. Her hand dipped down to the leg around her and she pulled her closer, Regina's hot core pressed against her own leg that she had put there. Her fingers skimmed over her soft skin, barely touching her, sending goosebumps up her body.

"You would like that? Switching it up?" Emma was skeptical. She always knew that the Queen was a more dominant person, but maybe she had her more submissive moments?

Either way, the idea of having her way with Regina had her whole entire body hot.

"Maybe…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Emma smirked and leaned forward a little bit, her breath hitting Regina's cheek. The brown-headed woman leaned forward the rest of the way, their lips pressing together into a soft kiss. Regina trailed her hand over Emma's naked hip and pulled her flush against her own body. Their lips moved together in perfect sync much like they did the night before after Henry had left to drop Violet off at her house and then head over to Snow and Charming's.

"I love you so much," she whispered against her love's kiss-bruised lips. Emma smiled at her which turned into a smirk and pulled Regina on top of her. Her hands gripped her hips. The brunette ground her hips down onto Emma's, needing some kind of friction, any kind.

"Emma, please," she whimpered out, suddenly needing her more than anything. Emma smirked and flipped them, settling between Regina's naked thighs, her lips moving down to the expanse of her caramel-colored neck, leaving small red bruises along with the other faint bruises there. Regina groaned out and her hips bucked against her.

"Patience, my love," she whispered against the column of her neck, causing her to shiver and groan out her frustration.

"Emma if you're not going to fuck me I swear to god…" she trailed off, her voice low and raspier than usual. Emma shivered and kissed her way back up the tanned neck. She slightly bit her chin and smirked at her.

"Keep your mouth shut and I will, Madame Mayor." Regina's eyes went wide at the name. Emma hadn't called her that since their first night together and it excited her more than she liked to admit. She bit her lip and nodded, not saying anything like she was told.

"Good girl," Emma praised. Her hands trace up her sides and her thumbs pressed against the swell of her breasts. Regina was panting underneath her, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Tell me," Emma growled out. "Would you like our… friend to come out and play?" The brunette bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting down and looking to where she and Emma would soon be joined. Her hands slip around the blonde's back and pull her down, flush against her own body.

"I want you inside me, completely inside me." Emma didn't have to be told twice. She mumbled the spell she had memorized for this specific occasion, should it ever arise again, and instantly felt the cock spring up and slap her stomach. She quickly positioned herself between Regina's legs and laced their hands together, setting them on the pillow beside the Mayor's head.

"I love you more than anything in this world," Emma whispered, before pushing into the Queen with one mighty stroke.

Regina's back arched as she hissed out, her hands pushing against Emma's, trying to grab onto her back. Her legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, holding the blonde inside of her for a moment. Her eyes were closed as she took in the moment, getting used to the feeling of Emma inside of her.

"Gods, I love you, Emma," she whispered out, finally opening her eyes and looking up at the woman above her. A smile spread across Emma's face, her lips pressing a quick kiss to the tip of the brunette's nose.

Regina felt Emma slowly start to move in and out of her. Right now it was enough, but soon it would start to drive her crazy. Her hands finally broke free from Emma's and instantly found their way to the blonde's back, her blunt nails digging into the smooth skin there.

Just as Regina predicted, Emma's slow, long thrusts turned torturous. She arched her back and moved her hips up, trying to get more friction. Fed up, she flicked her wrist and send Emma to her back.

"You know slow and soft is not my thing, Miss Swan," she growled, her body moving and positioning herself on top of Emma before sinking down on her fully.

Regina gasped out and her body fell forward, her chest pressing against Emma's. Her skillful fingers were tangled in blonde hair, her hips slowly moving circles on her lover, earning a groan from the both of them. Strong hands gripped her hips and guided her up and down, each time a little bit harder and faster. Both their bodies turned sweaty, their breathing became labored and their kisses became sloppy.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and moans and whimpers filled the air around them, echoing off the sound-proofed walls. The sex was messy and rough and meant everything to both of them. When they were together it was like they were addicted and they couldn't get enough of each other. Every kiss left them wanting more.

Too soon, Regina was coming undone around Emma's mass, her body shivering and tensing as she was seated to the hilt. Every nerve was standing on end as she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her body. Emma groaned underneath her and started thrusting up into her, pushing past her innermost walls and pounding into her relentlessly, pulling out another mind-numbing orgasm from the Queen.

"Fuck, Emma!" She screamed, her nails digging into the blonde's smaller breasts. Her head was thrown back, her back arched and her hair cascading down her back in glorious brown waves. Her hips moved against Emma in quick circles, wanting her deeper inside her if it was possible. Sweat was trickling down her back and she watched little beads of it pool around the sides of Emma's head, a smile sly smirk gracing her lips as a thought invaded her mind.

"Emma, I'm… I'm going to try something and… and I don't want you to… to freak out, okay?" Her words came out in short quick bursts, falling from her mouth when the mind obliterating shots of pleasure shot through her body.

Emma gave no response, her mind completely blank, besides the fact that the brunette riding her was the sexiest, the most amazing, the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. She let out a moan, as she felt the familiar feeling of release bubble in her stomach

Regina whispered an enlargement spell under her breath and when she was done she flicked her wrist. Underneath her, Emma gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Regina felt the already large phallus grow inside her in length and width, hitting right where she needed her. The sharp pain of being stretched to the absolute max shot through her body, causing her breathing to hitch and her hips to stop moving for a second.

Emma was the first to move, her hands gripping onto Regina's thick hips once more. Her sculpted hips thrust up into Regina's, their skin slapping together in a beautiful rhythm.

"Fuck, Em!" Regina gasped out, her arms bucking, causing her front to be flat against Emma's.

"God, you feel so good, baby," the blonde groaned out, her breath hot. Regina whimpered out, her body hyper-aware of every movement Emma made inside her. Release coiled in her stomach once again, her body growing hotter, beads of sweat coating her brow.

"Fuck, Emma. I'm so close," she whimpered out, her forehead resting against Emma's. Their bodies move together in an unchoreographed dance, the sound of both their moans the beautiful music. Soon, Regina's moans had taken on a more high pitched note, as had the Sheriff's.

"Shit, Regina, I'm close, baby," Emma gasped, throwing her head back into the pillows, her blonde hair fanning out around her. Regina chuckled and moved her hips faster, her fingers fisting in the blonde hair.

"Come for me, Emma," she moaned out, holding onto her own release so she could come with her love.

Emma cried out and stilled in Regina for a moment, before her hips buck and Regina feels her shoot into her, letting go of her own release and coming with her. "Fuck," she gasped out, her hands fisting Emma's hair and pulling her into a long, deep kiss.

They sat there, in that same position for what felt like hours. Regina was gasping up on top of Emma, her body completely spent and numb. Emma had her arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to her, as close as she could possibly get her.

"I love you so damn much it scares me sometimes," Emma said quietly, her right hand coming up to caress the back of Regina's head. Regina lifted her head up enough to look Emma in the eyes.

"Why?" She reached up and brushed a piece of hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Because I'm scared that one day I'm going to lose you and I won't be able to live without you in my life. I am scared because I can't imagine a world without you anymore. It scares me because I know it is going to be tough," she admitted, her eyes filling with tears just at the thought of living a life without her. Regina sat up in her lap, the magical cock gone now, and cups her face.

"Emma you will never have to know what that feels like, my love. I will always be here for you. I will be here come hell or high water, can promise you that. I am not going anywhere," she promises, leaning her forehead against Emma's. A lone tear rolled down the blonde's cheek and Regina wiped it away with her thumb, pressing a kiss right between her brow in the process. "Besides Henry, I love you more than anything and everything, Emma Swan. Even if you do piss me off sometimes."

Emma chuckled underneath her and wrapped her arms around her tighter. "I don't purposely piss you off, you're just an easy person to piss off," Emma defended, kissing the side of her head.

"I am not, I really don't get mad easily!" After she finished her statement they both look up at each other and laugh. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah, that is definitely not true," Emma said, sitting up with Regina in her lap. "And as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, Madam Mayor," The older woman smirked at the name. "You have a town to run, and I have a town to take care of, so we need to get out of this bed."

Regina groaned out and threw herself back onto the bed, her head landing between Emma's feet and her own legs wrapping around Emma's waist. "I don't want to go!" She whined, her arms stretching up above her head.

Emma's core practically turned molten at the sight: Regina sprawled out in front of her, her gloriously naked body on full display, the sun hitting her golden skin, making it look like she was practically glowing. Her dripping core rubbed against her stomach. It was enough to make the woman go mad.

The Sheriff gulped and cleared her throat, slapping the bed sheets on either side of her. "Well, Queenie, if you don't get up, then I can't get up. And if I can't get up then I can't get to work. And if I can't get to work, Your Highness," she teased, her hands reaching up and gripping her thighs. "Then I can't-"

"You do realize that technically you're a princess, right?" Regina cut her off, shivering when Emma's nails dug into her thighs.

"My title is not what is important here, Gina," she quickly said, shrugging off her given title. "What is important, though, is us getting to work and not letting this town run off its rails." She ran her hands up and down her thighs, chuckling to herself when she felt Regina shiver.

"When was the last time something bad has happened in this town that we haven't been able to handle, Emma?" Regina didn't even look up at her she kept her eyes closed and her arms stretched above her head. Emma was stumped. She was right, besides the occasional bar fight or speeding ticket, nothing bad ever happened anymore. All was relatively calm.

The blonde huffed out a breath and admits defeat. "I guess, you're right," she mumbled, causing a shit-eating grin to break out on Regina's face.

"Besides, I'm your boss, and I say when you work and when you don't, and today you have the day off and are ordered to stay here with me." Emma rolled her eyes and nodded, her hand hitting her thigh, motioning for her to get up. When she doesn't, Emma groans.

"Regina, come on. I'm hungry," she whined like a child. The Mayor chuckled and snaps her fingers, making the Sheriff's breakfast appear on her body. The food started with a few Strawberries resting between her breasts. They trailed down past the bottom of her naked chest. Resting in the middle of her stomach was a small pile of scrambled eggs, a small cloud of steam coming from them. Underneath that was a pile of a chopped up Bearclaw, and trailing down the rest of her body just above her throbbing center, was a trail of bacon. Emma's mouth was watering at the sight.

"Eat up, my love," Regina husked out, her eyes clouding over. Emma audibly gulped. She tentatively reached out with a hand to grab a piece of fruit but her hand was swatted away. "With _only_ your mouth, Emma."

The blonde shuddered and leaned forward and took one of the strawberries in her mouth, biting it off of the stem. She threw the stems from the eaten strawberries onto the floor, not caring. Regina didn't seem to care either. Every time Emma would pick up a piece of the food her lips would brush against her skin and would send shivers going down her body.

Between bites the blonde would kiss Regina's skin, pulling the soft skin under her breast into her mouth and sucking on it until it bruised a deep purple color. She did this on either side of her body, leaving dark purple bruises all over her skin. Every time Regina would hiss out, and by the time Emma was done with the eggs she was dripping onto the sheets below her.

"I don't know what is better, the fact that that you made me breakfast, or that I am eating it right off your body," Emma growled. She shifted her body on the bed and laid down on her stomach, hooking Regina's legs over her shoulders and settling between her thighs. She propped herself up on her knees and leaned her weight forward, the scent of Regina's arousal hitting her nose, making her groan out.

"You have no idea how bad I want to just forget about all this food and ravish you right now, Regina," she practically moans, taking two pieces of the sweet pastry into her mouth. Regina chuckled lightly, her hands running against the soft sheets.

"After you complained that you were so hungry? I don't think so, Emma, you're eating every last piece," she said, rolling her hips to where her ass came off the bed, closer to Emma's face.

The blonde whimpered out and quickly ate the bear claws and started with the three pieces of bacon were left. Regina threaded a hand through blonde hair and pulled her head closer to her body. Emma smirked against her stomach and bit down onto her skin, harder than she did before and sucked it into her mouth. "Jesus, Emma!" Regina hissed out, her hips bucking again. Emma sucked on the skin for a few more seconds before letting it go with a loud pop. She smirked at the dark bruise she had left.

The Sheriff had finished the last piece of bacon and smirked up at Regina, whose legs were still draped over her shoulders.

"Emma," the brunette growled, her hand pushing Emma's head down between her legs.

Emma chose to follow her Queen's rules and dragged her tongue up the length of her, pinning her hips down with her hand. Regina hissed out above her, her back arching off the bed and her free hand fisting in the sheets. The blonde rolled her eyes and did it again, only this time she licked all the way up to her clit and took the hardened nub in between her lips and sucked on it. 

Though she had just had quite possibly the best meal of her life, she enjoyed the taste of Regina much more than anything else this realm had to offer.

"Shit, Emma," she hissed out, her hand fisting in her hair, pulling her head closer.

Emma smirked against her and flicked her tongue over her clit, her hand reaching forward and teasing her entrance. She pushed into her first knuckle, slightly curling it. Regina whimpered out underneath her, her hips grinding against the finger. Emma chuckled against her, pulling her finger out and running it up her slit once more.

"Gods, Emma! I can't take it!" The brunette yelled, slamming her open hand down onto the bed sheets. Her eyes lock with Emma's and the blonde smirked up at her, her tongue darting out and licking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I like it when you beg," she hummed against her dripping center, causing a shiver to break across Regina's entire body. Her hands moved up and down her thighs. Regina growled out a breath.

"Fuck this," she said before flicking her wrist and sending Emma on her back, her own body shifting in between Emma's legs. "You take to long," she chastised, moving her right leg over Emma's and grinding her hips down on it. Her hands find their way to her own breasts, squeezing the rigid peaks between her fingers. Her hips gyrate on Emma's thigh, spreading her abundant juices, spreading them across the long expanse of skin.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma whimpered, her dominant hand sliding down her stomach and her fingers slipping through her dripping folds, a groan falling from her lips. Slipping one finger into herself easily, Emma's back arched off the bed. Regina opened her eyes and smirked down at her girlfriend, one finger flicking and binding the blonde's hands above her on the bed.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma growled, her voice high and breathy. The Mayor tsked at her and sat up off her thigh, grabbing Emma's unoccupied legs and bending it at the knee.

"You didn't think I would let you come by your own hand, did you?" She moved her body and lined her center with Emma's. She undid the magical binding around Emma's wrists and wrapped her hands around her small of her back, pulling her forward, pushing their clits together.

"Shit," the two women hissed in unison, their hips bucking against each other. Emma sat up and pulled Regina against her body, their hips grinding against each other, pulling them both closer and closer to their climaxes. Emma's lips claimed Regina's, their tongues dancing together. When they were both short of breath, Emma's lips moved down to her neck, sucking the flesh in between and biting it, sucking it, marking it, claiming the beautiful brunette as her own.

"Dammit, Emma! I said no… no marks!" She breathed out, her back arching when she felt one of Emma's fingers slide between them and push against her clit, adding more pressure every time she moved her hips. 

"You are mine. I want the whole fucking world to know it."

Before Regina even knew what happened she was coming as the words left Emma's lips, release barreling through her body. She cried out, her nails digging into the blonde's hips her hips bucking hard against Emma's, hitting her clit one last time, sending the blonde over the edge along with her. Nails dug into skin, voices cried out, and deeps breaths were taken.

Regina was the first to move, her body rolling off Emma's and next to her on the bed.

"I don't think I ever want to leave this bed," She admits, turning and leaning her head on Emma's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. Emma smiled down at her and reached a hand up and brushed a piece of dark brown hair out of her face.

"As much as I love seeing you lying naked on my bed, with that beautiful smile on your face, we are going to have to leave this bedroom eventually. We do have a town and a son to take care of." Regina frowned up at her, her brow creasing and her nose scrunching up.

"I am not having this conversation with you again, Emma. We are staying right here today, and you aren't going to change my mind," Regina said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist tighter, holding her against her body. She flicked her wrist and sent the two of them to the top of the bed, their heads hitting the pillows and the white comforter falling on top of them.

"You are impossible," Emma sighed, but moved her body farther under the blankets, pulling Regina down with her. "But I love you," she mumbles, one arm sliding under the brunette's head and the other above her shoulders. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Emma felt Regina's face grow warmer from blushing. She looked up at Emma's face and smiled when she saw her eyes closing.

"I love you, too," she whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

Emma had eventually gotten the insatiable woman out of the house for her long enough to shower and get herself ready for her day at work. Granted, they had take three extra days at work. Regina claimed that she had some personal business at home that she could get all her work done at home as easily as she could at the office. Emma claimed to have the flu, giving her mother a short, not as short as she would have liked, but convincing phone call saying that she was just too sick to go into the station.

Of course, Charming didn't believe a word of it. He knew what his daughter was up to. He had seen her car parked in the paved driveway of the Mayor's driveway the past four nights when he took his late night patrols. He wasn't stupid, either. He knew Emma didn't have the flu, in the past six years that they had finally been reunited she hadn't been sick once.

Once Emma was finally alone in her home, she instantly missed the brunette that had been warming her bed. The bedsheets were rumpled from the copious amounts of rolling around they had done in them, the comforter was twisted this way and that, shoved to the far left corner of the bed.

Emma chuckled at the most recent memory of the woman that she left in the foyer of the mansion.

" _This is not fair in the slightest, Emma, and I think you know that," the older woman growled. Emma chuckled and shook her head, taking a step back from the woman who was pushed up against wooden door._

" _It is completely fair, Regina. I have to go to work, too." Regina had been complaining for the past ten minutes about how it was not fair for her to go back to work and do paperwork when Emma would just be sitting at a desk all day and stuffing her face with Bearclaws._

" _Oh, please. You only have work to do if I have work to do, and thanks to you, I have an ass load of it!" She pushed past Emma and to the banister of the staircase where she leaned against it. She lifted one calf and rested it on her knee, pulling the black high heel off from the previous day. Her 'Fuck Me' heels, Emma called them. Emma chuckled and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket._

" _Oh please, Miss 'I don't ever want to leave this bed again'. It is not completely my fault."_

" _Oh please, it is too. When you walk around looking like that," she held her hand out motioning it up and down at Emma's body, "you are practically begging me to fuck your brains out."_

 _Emma shifted on her feet, Regina's words shooting straight to her day would be hell, she had decided. Literal hell._

 _Emma wasn't exactly dressed to the nines. She had on her infamous red leather jacket and some light skinny jeans on, her the indent from her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her skin tight tank top._

" _Well then I suggest you get used to it and contain that libido of yours, because I am not changing my style for anyone ever again," she declared, holding her chin up high._

 _Regina smiled softly and walked over to her. She cupped her face in both hands and pulled their foreheads together, their brows touching. Emma realized Regina did this a lot. When she would want to say 'I love you' or something of the sorts without using words._

 _Emma smiled and closed her eyes, her hands dropping to her hips and pulling their bodies flush together. Regina slightly shifted her head and their lips finally met, pressing against each other as if it was they were teenagers and scared of what was to come._

 _Their lips moved together slowly, Regina's hands grasping at the collar of her jacket. Finally, when they were both starving for air, they pulled back, but stayed not a few centimeters away._

" _Now you better go, Sheriff, before I have my way with you against my front door." Emma groaned and pulled back, her hands staying on her hips but her the corners of her mouth turned down._

" _See, when you say stuff like that, it makes me want to quit so we can stay all day in bed!" Her voice was winey and it made Regina chuckle. She took a hesitant step back and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Go, Emma. I will see you at lunch, okay?" Emma nodded and leaned forward and pecked her lips one last time before making her way to the door. She turned the knob and opened it. She turned around quickly, though, and gave the Mayor a cheeky smile._

" _I love you, Regina," she gloated, her cheeks burning red. Regina chuckled and shook her head._

" _I love you, too, Swan. Now get out of my house!" And with that, Emma was gone._

It was now half past eleven, thirty minutes until she could leave for lunch and see the woman that had been on her mind all day. She had been staring at the clock for the past hour and a half, begging the little hand to circle around the clock just a little bit faster.

She shifted in her chair again, for the umpteenth time that day, crossing one leg over the other. Her father walked into the closed off office and knocked on the glass window.

"You okay, Em?" She jumped at his voice, her hands dropping the pen that she was fiddling with. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, turning in her office chair.

"Yeah, why? Her father chuckled and stepped fully into the office.

"You just seem out of it," he said with a smirk. "Happy, too." Emma smiled softly, her face flushing red. She tucked a curled piece of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry that I've moved on." He father chuckled.

"I am not saying you don't have a right to be happy, it is just, I don't know, relieving seeing you smile again. Anybody helping with that?" Emma's body went rigid, she thought their secret was blown.

David wasn't stupid, he knew his daughter and he knew that she was happier now than he had ever seen her. If not for the fact that he had seen Emma's car in Regina's driveway in the early morning hours, he would have thought that there was a new man in her life. At first, the thought of another man being in her life had been a red flag for him, but when he realized that it was Regina causing her switch in mood, his worries seemed to float away.

"What, no. No one in my life except Henry and you, Mom and Neal," she said quickly, her face stoic. She had never been great at lying herself despite her superpower of detecting liars. Sometimes she got a laugh out of it.

"Whatever you say, Em. I am heading out for lunch, you need anything?" She shook her head quickly and picked at the corner of the paper. He smiled and walked behind the desk. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and made his way to the door.

"Alright. Are Henry and Violet still coming over to dinner tonight?" Emma nodded her head once and smiled at her father, feeling his inquisitive blue eyes piercing through her soul. When he was halfway down the long hallway he turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. "Tell Regina I said hi, would ya?" And with that he was gone.

Emma felt like throwing up. Her heart rate picked up and her palms began to sweat. He knew, he fucking knew. Did that mean other people knew? They had never been intimate with each other in public the past three days, they had been relatively normal. How the hell did he figure out that they were seeing each other? 

But maybe he didn't know. Maybe he just thought that they were good friends like they always have been. Questions racked their way through her mind. Her hand reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out quickly. She dialed Regina's number which she had memorized for years now and held the ringing phone to her ear.

"What couldn't wait fifteen minutes, Emma?"

"My father knows. I don't know how, I don't know why, but he knows that we are getting closer. He asked if i wanted lunch and I said no and then he said to say hello to you for him. Regina I don't know how he knows we have been so careful."

Regina was silent on the other side of the phone. Emma couldn't even hear her breathing. SHe herself was still freaking out. Her thumb nail was trapped between her teeth, subconsciously biting down on it.

"I will be there in thirty seconds."


	11. Chapter 11

" _I will be over in thirty seconds."_

Emma and Regina had been in the same room for three minutes and forty-seven seconds now (not that Emma was counting) and neither one of them had said a word to each other. Regina was standing, leaning against the wall opposite from Emma's desk. Her arms were folded over her chest and her bottom lip was trapped between a perfect row of teeth.

Three minutes and fifty seconds.

Four minutes and twenty seconds.

Five minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

"You didn't say anything to him?" Regina's voice was like music to Emma's ears. She released the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes when she felt the oxygen return back to her brain. She shook her head.

"I have only talked to him once today and that was to tell him that I missed Mom and that it was good to see him. I didn't say anything." But had she? The whole morning had been a blur. She had only focused on one thing this morning: seeing Regina again. Had she let something slip? Had she said something that pieced it all together for her father? Emma shrunk into herself, debating everything she had done in the hours prior.

"Then how the hell does he know something is up Emma! Because I sure as hell didn't say anything!" Emma shrunk into herself even further, crossing her arms over her chest. Regina was pissed, Emma could tell that much, but the way she was acting… it made Emma feel even worse about herself.

"Why would I say anything to anyone, Regina, when we agreed to keep this secret like you wanted?" Her words came off harder than she intended and Regina straightened her already immaculate posture.

"Like _I_ wanted? Emma you are the one that said that you didn't want anyone to know yet. You said, and I quote, that you wanted this to be our little secret because it would make it more fun." She spit the last word out like it was venom on her tongue. Emma did say that, she knew she did. At the time she didn't think about the way Regina would perceive it, she was only speaking freely.

"I know what I said you do not need to remind me, Regina. You act like I am child which I am most certainly not," she growled, straightening in her seat. Regina scoffed and shook her head.

"Well you are certainly acting like a child, Miss Swan!" She practically yelled the words, making Emma flinch. "Emma you act like you are scared to be with me! You wouldn't even kiss me on your front porch because you thought someone would be watching when no one else was even outside! Are you scared to be with me? Is this even worth it?"

Tears were stinging Emma's eyes at Regina's words. Her blunt nails were leaving crescent moons on her palms as she ground her jaw.

Yes, she was scared to be with Regina because she didn't know how to be with her. Yes, she was scared to be with her because she didn't know how her parents and the townspeople would react. Yes, she was scared to be with Regina because she was just plain scared.

She couldn't look up at Regina, too embarrassed over her stupid fears.

"You could look at me and act like you care, Emma!" She heard the slight shake in her voice and she forced her head up to look at the disheveled woman in front of her. Her usual stoic expression had cracked, and the Regina that Emma knew was showing through the layer of makeup she had painted on her face.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the front of the desk.

"Tell me that you want to be with me! Tell me that you want this as much as I do so I don't look like an idiot!"

"Of course I want this as much as you do but Regina I don't know how this will work out!" She had yelled the sentence, and she instantly wanted to take back the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Regina only stared at her, her face holding no expression. Her eyes gave her away though, as they quickly filled with tears. Emma's heart began to break piece by piece as she watched each tear roll down her cheek.

"So what you are saying is that you don't want to be with me because you can't tell where this will end?" Emma shook her head quickly and stood up, pushing the office chair back behind her, hearing it hit the wall. She walked around the desk and stood in front of Regina. She put both of her hands on the older woman's shoulders and turned her to face her.

"I do want this to work out, Regina. Trust me, I do, but I have no clue how this will all work with the town and my family. I don't know how this would work." Regina closed her eyes and huffed out a breath before shrugging Emma's hands off her shoulders. She quickly swiped her red painted nails under her eyes, wiping away any evidence that she had been crying, and grabbed her purse from the nearby purse.

"Save it. I understand what you mean. This is obviously something you have been having doubts about. What's the point of me pursuing something with you that you can't see a future for. Have a good day, Miss Swan."

That name had meant so much to the both of them. It usually held so much power over Emma but they way she said it made Emma feel like she meant nothing to her.

And after this, it might as well have meant nothing in the first place.

Regina pushed her food around on her plate, not bothering to scoop any up on her fork and put the food in her mouth. Her shoulders were slumped, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had on one of Emma's flannel shirts that she had stolen before she left her house the previous night.

Emma. Emma fucking Swan. Why did she have to go and mess with her heart? Why did she have to give her false hope of something that would never happen? Why did she have to smell so damn good and why the hell was Regina wearing her shirt anyways?

When Henry got home from school and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a pitcher of apple cider in his hand he knew something was wrong.

His mother hardly ever drank the amber liquid, and usually had the pitcher full and on display in her home office. This bottle, though, was nearing the bottom and ran out quite quickly, he assumed.

She had answered him in either one word or two, sometimes taking a drink straight from the pitcher in between each one. He knew something was wrong with his adoptive mother, so he decided to text Emma.

 _Do you know what is wrong with Mom?_

Short and sweet to the point. He didn't get an answer until halfway through the silent dinner with Regina.

Regina had put away the pitcher at this point, pouring the remaining contents down the sink for good measure. She shouldn't be drinking in front of her son, that much she did know.

She had made an easy enough meal, steamed vegetables with sliced chicken breasts. She wasn't drunk enough to not know what she was doing, the cider didn't have that high of an alcohol percentage in it, but she did feel the familiar buzz of the drink.

 _I do not._

Henry was disappointed with her reply, but shoved his phone back in his pocket anyways. No point in bother her, he thought.

"I am finished," the woman mumbled before pushing herself from the chair. Henry stood, too, and picked his plate up.

"Mom you didn't even eat anything," he accused, grabbing her plate from her hands and inspecting it with a frown.

"Not hungry," she mumbled, walking past her chair and making her way to the staircase. She ran her hand along the railing as she slowly walked up the steps, completely ignoring the way her heart sank with every step, realizing that Emma wouldn't be waiting in her bed for her.

She got attached. Regina Mills never got attached. She was blindsided by good, no, great sex and someone to share a bed with. It was all a big mistake that she never wanted to make again.

She did want to make that mistake again, though. She wanted to make the mistake again a million times over, so long as it meant that Emma Swan would be hers again.

She trudged her way into her room and completely ignored the rumpled bed all together. She pushed her bathroom door open and quickly stripped her clothes off. She left her underwear and pants on the floor but folded the shirt and set it on the counter.

The water nearly burned her skin, but it still wasn't hot enough. She hadn't cried since she left the station, even when she got home she held back the tears and drowned her sorrows in a pitcher of cider.

She sat in the shower for at least an hour, letting the hot water hit her back in pelts that eventually made her back numb. With a sigh she finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Regina dressed herself in Emma's shirt again and some plain underwear that were at the top of her drawer.

With the blankets pulled up to her chin she laid on her side and held back the tears the threatened to fill her eyes.

Emma said she loved her, she had said it back. That had to mean something, right? It all meant nothing now. Everything she had been looking forward over the past few days was completely obliterated into a cloud of smoke. She willed the thoughts to leave her mind, but they were front a center, making themselves known.

There was a quick knock on her door, thankfully making the thoughts fade away for a moment.

"Mom?" Henry rapped his knuckles against the door again, leaning on his hand that was wrapped around the knob. Regina cleared her throat and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Yes?" The door knob slowly twisted and the light poured in from the hallway as the door opened wider. Henry stood in the threshold with a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water in one hand.

"I, uh, got you these for in the morning. Just in case, you know…" He shrugged his shoulders and the move was so his other mother that it made tears spring to her eyes. She scrunched up her nose and sniffled, blinking back the traitorous tears that were so thick that they threatened to spill over her lids.

"Thank you, Henry," she whispered, sitting up from under covers. She held her hand out and Henry took that as his cue to walk further into the dark room. Regina's eyes caught sight of the bold red letters of her alarm clock and sighed. It was half past eleven already and Henry was up on a school night.

The teen set the pills in her hand and the water on the bedside table. "Henry why are you still up?" The boy shrugged and shoved his hand in his pockets. Regina's heart ached.

"I had homework to finish and I was worried about you," he mumbled. Regina offered him a small smile and reached out and cupped his cheek like she did when he was younger.

"You don't have to worry about me, darling. I promise I am fine." In her head she sounded a lot more convincing. Her voice shook as she took in her son's ever growing features, from his longer hair, to his taller frame. He was growing up and there was nothing in this world that was sadder than that. Well, except for one thing.

"Did Mom do something?" Regina's stomach turned at the mention of her, doing flips and tricks. She shook her head and gulped.

"She did not do anything," she squeaked out, running her thumb across the apple of his cheeks. He leaned into her touch and smiled softly.

"Well, whatever happened, it will be okay." And just like that, the tears that she had been trying so hard to hold back spilled over her lids and onto her cheeks. Her vision went blurry from the salty liquid. She pulled her hand away from Henry's face and wiped under her eyes. More tears fell down her cheeks, though, even as she tried to make them stop.

"I'm… I am so sorry, Henry. You shouldn't have to see me like this I-"

She was cut off by Henry crashing his body into hers. She was taken aback for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her son and buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears flow freely.

Henry held her and let her cry, knowing that this was something that she needed. He rubbed her back softly and held her tight.

A loud, quick knock on the door downstairs broke them both from the hug. Henry looked to his mother with confusion written across his face but Regina shook her head.

She had been hoping that Emma would show up at her front door. She had silently hoped and prayed and begged. It could only be Emma there at her door at this hour, she had no doubt in her mind that it was.

"Do you want me to get that?" Regina shook her head.

"No. Just get ready for bed and go to sleep. I will take care of this." She pressed a soft kiss to her son's forehead and then the tip of his nose like she did when he was little. A chuckle fell from his thin lips and he smiled at her. He made his way to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Goodnight, Mom," he said before walking to his own room.

Regina stood from the bed and sighed, wiping under her eyes before she trudged her way out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. She was expecting one thing when she opened the door, but was greeted by a completely different thing.


	12. Chapter 12

There Emma stood, with a bouquet of two dozen white roses in hand with tear stained cheeks.

"I didn't think you would answer," she whispered, her hands holding the stems of the roses than she probably would be.

When Regina left her office she broke down. She cried until she threw up in the trash can under her desk and then cried more. Her father found her sitting on the floor, with papers scattered on the floor and the chair pushed across the room.

He probably thought it was because of Hook, she thought, but he had seen Regina's car quickly pull out of the station parking lot, breaking a few laws in the process, and sat in his car, pondering if he should go into the station or not. After sitting in his car for a good ten minutes, he swallowed his pride and walked into the building, only to find his daughter crying on the floor.

Now here she stood, on Regina's with a hand full of flowers that she didn't remember buying. The rest of the day was a blur for her. It was filled with tears, tears, and more tears. Her father let her go home, thankfully, where she cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

"What made you choose white?" Regina didn't know why the words let her mouth the way they did, but she saw Emma physically flinch. She gulped down more tears and gripped the wood of her door tighter. The blonde looked down at the flowers and sighed, letting the arm that held them drop to her side.

"I, uh, don't know." She bit her lip, hard enough to probably draw blood, and held back the tears that threatened to spill over her lids as she stood in front of the woman that she loved so deeply.

Regina shifted her weight on her feet and leaned on the door, not completely confident that her legs could hold her up much longer. "Is there a reason that you are here at this hour, Miss Swan?"

Emma flinched again at the name, the memories that were too painful for her to think about forcing their way through her million other thoughts. She didn't know why she had showed up so late to her house, she didn't know why she had flowers in her hand, and she didn't know why she had said that she was scared when there were so many other things outweighing her fear.

"I don't know," she whispered again. It seemed be the only thing she could say to anyone in the past twelve hours. Regina sighed and worried her lip.

"Well if you don't have a reason to be here will you please get off my porch?" Regina felt like a complete asshole, but she couldn't handle seeing the blonde so broken. She physically couldn't take it any longer. She knew if she looked at the blonde crying on her front porch, her tightening grip on the door would break it.

"Wait, no, I came here to say that I am sorry and that I can't live without you and that I am a stupid asshole for saying the things I did. I am not scared to be with you in the slightest, Regina, and I want you to know that I love you, I love you so damn much that it scares me. I have never felt this way with anyone. Not Neal, not Hook, not anyone. I want to be with you more than I want anything in this world or the next and I am sorry." The words fell from her mouth in waves and she didn't even try to stop them. She didn't try to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks either, letting them flow freely and land on the wood below her.

Regina's face held no emotion. She had trained herself to hold a straight face in any situation years and years ago, and now it came in handy. On the outside she looked as good as she could in one of Emma's shirts and her underwear, but on the inside she was a wreck. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest and her hands were shaking from her holding herself back from kissing the life out of the blonde.

She watched as the blonde fell apart in front of her. Her face was red, her eyes bloodshot from the tears that she had already cried. Regina looked normal compared to her.

She had two options in this situation. Slam the door in her face and forget the beautiful days they had shared together. Or, she could open the door further and let her into the house and work through this like the adult she was.

She chose the less damaging of the two. She stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing the blonde access into her home.

Emma hesitate before she took the seconds it took to enter the home. The flowers brushed against her legs as she walked, forcing her to acknowledge the way Regina so subtly shot her down. When she was finally in the house and the door was shut, she gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Where is Henry?" She squeaked out, her eyes trailing up the stairs and to the dark hallway at the top of them.

"He is asleep, Emma. As most normal people are at midnight." Regina's voice made her shiver, goosebumps springing up across her arms and jean clad legs. She sighed and turned to look at the brunette.

"I am so sorry, Regina," she whispered. The Mayor squeezed her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. When she finally got herself under control, she reached her hand out, silently asking for the flowers. Emma handed them over quickly, ignoring the relieving sensation as the thorny roses left her hand. She disappeared around the wall that Emma knew lead into the kitchen.

In less than thirty seconds, Regina was back in the room without the roses.

 _She probably threw them in the trash_ , Emma thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head and shoved her hands in her back pockets. They stood in front of each other silently, both of their eyes focused on something other than the other person. Finally, Regina cleared her throat, swallowed her pride, and began the conversation that would alter their relationship for good.

"Why did you say you were scared to be with me?" Straight and to the point. Emma bit her lip and finally picked her head up, green eyes meeting brown.

"I don't know. I don't think I knew what I was feeling for you at the moment. I got scared and said the first thing that came to mind and-"

"Why were you scared."

"Because I thought my father found out and you were quiet for so long and I let myself get in my head. I started to overthink everything," she replied truthfully. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and watched ever move the blonde made.

"So, you panicked and decided to tell me that you didn't know how we would work out? You panicked and decided to end things."

"Regina I didn't leave, you are the one who left. Yes, I panicked and it was the wrong thing to say, but you are the one who ended things." Regina's jaw clenched, something like rage flowing through her veins.

"Do not pin this on me and me alone, Emma. You know this was not my fault. You said you didn't know how to be with me. Saying that is just as good as saying you don't want to be with me." Emma frowned.

"Did what I say on the porch mean nothing to you, or are you just ignoring it?" Had she said it any louder Henry could have heard, so she took a deep breath and tried again. "Regina, I love you. I mean it. If you can't see how broken I am because of this then you are blind or just refusing to see it. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend, I want this with _you_ and _you_ only."

Regina willed the fat tears not to fall from her eyes, but they did anyways and rolled down her cheeks. As soon as they were there they were brushed away by Emma's thumb. She didn't know when she got in front of her, but she leaned into her touch as if she were starved for it.

"Of course it meant something to me, Emma. You mean everything to me and I don't know why or when it happened or how it happened, but I can't lose you. You mean too much to me," she whispered, her shoulders shaking from her silent cries. Emma wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, burying her nose in her brown tresses.

She had only seen the Queen cry a handful amount of times, once when she first got to town and Henry almost died, and the other times were usually about Robin. The thought of the man left a foul taste in her mouth.

"I am so sorry," the blonde whispered against her neck, her lips ghosting over the smooth skin. She felt Regina relax in her embrace and wrap her arms around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she replied softly. They didn't say anything for a while, only holding each other until their tears finally dried up. It wasn't until Regina opened her eyes and saw that the hands of the clock were nearing half past midnight. She pulled away from the younger woman but didn't go far. She kept her arms wrapped around her waist, Emma's locked around her shoulders.

"It's really late," she whispered, her eyes scanning over every inch of Emma's face that was slightly puffier from crying. She reached up and ran her thumb over her cheek bone and sighed.

"It is, isn't it?" Emma's eyes never moved from her face, commiting the beautiful thing to memory. How could she ever really forget her beauty, though? She couldn't, and she never would, not if she could help it.

Regina took in a deep breath and bit her lip. "Why… why don't you stay here tonight? So you don't have to drive home?" Regina knew that their houses were just a few blocks away from each other, but she wouldn't be able to sleep without Emma laying next to her.

Emma smiled softly and nodded her head. She dropped one arm from around her shoulders, keeping the other one around her shoulders. She couldn't get enough of this woman, whether it was just holding hands with her or fucking her into a mind-numbing haze, she would never be able to stop touching her.

Regina led them to the bedroom, walking softly past Henry's door, until they finally made their way to Regina's room at the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of the door. They stared at the door, neither one making a move to turn the door knob and open it.

Emma let out a shaky breath and turned to her, dropping her arm from around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I mean, I can go-"

Regina's kiss was not one that she was used to. Her kisses before were eager and messy and hungry. This kiss, however, was anything but. It was soft and slow and filled with uncertainty, but it meant everything to Emma.

She didn't rush the kiss, she only moved her mouth in time with Regina's, relishing the way that the older woman seemed to melt in her arms. Their faces were so close together, that when a tear leaked from Regina's closed eyes, Emma felt it against her own cheek. She pulled back and cupped her face, scanning it to find what was wrong.

Regina sniffled and wiped under her nose with the back of her hand, much to her own disgust. Emma cupped her face and leaned her forehead against hers, her eyes closing.

She didn't know what she was doing, trying to take away some of her heartbreak and sadness, trying to apologize once again without saying it? She didn't know but she knew that she would do anything for her.

"Talk to me, tell me what to do," Emma whispered, her fingers brushing over her cheeks. Without hesitation, Regina answered.

"Love me and do not ever leave me again." Emma smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I will always love you and never leave you again," she promised. With a nod of her head Regina reached behind her and pushed the door open. Emma followed her into the dark room and shut the door behind her, leaning against the white wood. She watched Regina pull the already laid in covers back and slide her body under them, Emma's shirt riding up and bunching over her hips.

"Come to bed, Emma," she mumbled, reaching out her hand. Emma walked over to the bed and placed her hand in Regina's letting out a grunt when she was pulled roughly on top of her. She caught herself on one hand that landed right by Regina's head, and before she could make another noise the mayor's lips were crushed against her own.

She moaned into her mouth and instantly kissed her back, her tongue darting out and running against Regina's plump bottom lips.

The kiss was tongue and teeth and lips all rolled up in one and it left Emma feeling dizzy. Their tongues danced together as if it was the last time they would ever be together and it left Regina wanting more than she was getting. She reached down Emma's body and grabbed the edge of her top, pulling it over her torso only to be stopped by Emma.

"This needs to come off now," she growled against her lips. Emma instantly shifted her weight and pulled the top over her head, throwing it across the room. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt that Regina was wearing, and when she finally got it open she attacked the naked flesh beneath.

Her teeth nipped at the tops of her breasts, her tongue darting out to sooth away the hurt of hte love bites. Regina had tangled her hands in Emma's blonde curls, holding her as close as she could get her. She was a groaning mess under Emma's mouth, and when her hips bucked and met nothing but air she growled out.

She pulled her hands from her hair and scratched her way down Emma's flat stomach, finally making her way down the outside of her jeans. She cupped Emma's throbbing pussy through her jeans and pulled her face up to hers with her other hand. Emma gasped out.

"This is mine, no one else's. _You_ are mine," she growled. Emma nodded and sighed out of relief when Regina popped open the button of her jeans and shoved her hand down the front of her underwear.

Regina had a small smile on her lips when she felt the evidence of Emma's arousal coat her fingers. Without delay, she circled her clit with her thumb, her pointer finger teasing her entrance. Emma rocked back on her fingers, her eyes squeezed shut. When the only finger moving was her thumb, Emma let out a groan that sounded more like a cry than anything else.

"Regina please," she begged, her nails digging into the backs of her shoulders.

"Say you're mine," she growled, her tongue darting out and licking the shell of her ear. Emma felt shivers wrack through her body. Emma groaned and ground herself against her hand again, but Regina pulled her hand out of her pants all together. Regina flipped Emma onto her back easily. straddling her waist and pinning her hands to the side of her head.

"Tell me you are mine," she whispered again, her hips grinding down onto Emma's stomach. Emma whimpered out and made eye contact with Regina, her hands pushing up against hers.

"I am yours, only yours." Regina didn't need to be told twice. She instantly let go of Emma's hands and crawled down from her waits and positioned herself between Emma's milky thighs.

Her hands gripped the edge of her blue jeans and pulled them down roughly, her nails scratching down the unmarred skin. Regina brought Emma's underwear down with her jeans and threw them to the ground by her bed. In one move she was back between Emma's legs, her lips attached hungrily to her clit, sucking it between her lips.

Emma's back arched off the bed and one hand threaded through hre brown locks and held on as if her life depended on it. Her other hand was cupped over her mouth. The last thing they needed was to scar Henry for life.

Regina easily slid one finger into the blonde's welcoming hole, curling it forward. Emma's breathing hitched when she felt that finger brushing inside of her. Her back was already arched off the bed, white sparks dancing behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut.

Almost as quickly as it had come, the finger that Regina had inside her disappeared, but Emma didn't have time to protest before her finger was replaced with her tongue.

"Oh, God," Emma cried out, her back arching off the bed, pushing her core closer to Regina's magical tongue.

Regina lapped up the hot liquid that rested between her legs, Emma's moans and groans cheering on. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled up from between Emma's legs and thier lips were pressed together in a rough kiss.

Regina's hand trailed down Emma's body as they kissed, and without warning, plunged two fingers inside her lover. Emma cried out into the kiss, but reached her own hand in between the two of them and skillfully tugged Regina's underwear down. Her fingers danced over her clit, rubbing it in quick circles before she dipped a finger inside her. Regina cried out, her mouth falling open in the middle of the kiss the two of them were sharing.

Their fingers fell in time with each other, thrusting in and out as if their lives depended on it. Soon, too soon for her liking, Emma felt the familiar feeling of release building up in the pit of her stomach. She let out a muffled cry, her hips starting to buck uncontrollably against Regina's hand.

Regina did the same, her body rocking against Emma's hand as if her life depended on it. As if on cue, her orgasm racked through her body, forcing her to bite down on Emma's shoulder to keep her cries at bay.

The slight pain of Regina biting her shoulder sent Emma over the edge, her hand clapping over her mouth as she saw stars. Their breathing was ragged, and the thought of Regina biting made Emma chuckle into the quiet room.

"Do you really just bite me?" She laughed out. Regina sat up on her lap and slapped her arm, making her laugh harder.

"Next time I will do it harder if you don't shut up," she threatened with a raised brow. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you could bite me any harder than you did, you probably left a bruise." Regina rolled her eyes and rolled off her lap and landed on her side beside her. Emma turned and faced her, their noses brushing up against each other.

Emma's breathing had evened out, and so had Regina's, but the blonde shivered when the Mayor's breath hit her skin. Emma hummed and smiled softly, her hand reaching out to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know you look good in my clothes," she whispered, her fingers brushing against the faint red tinge of her cheeks.

"I like to think that I look good in anything, Miss Swan." Regina's bottom lip was trapped in her teeth, the corners of her lips turned up in a smile.

"You do. You look especially well in nothing at all," she whispered, her lips darting out and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Regina's nose. She sighed happily and buried herself deeper in Emma's warm embrace.

"Hmm," she hummed, sleep starting to take over her body faster and faster with every passing second. Her eyelids finally fell shut, but before sleep completely took her over, she whispered,

"You are quite dashing yourself, Miss Swan."


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly a month later and Emma couldn't stand the stares she was getting from her father from the other side of the room. His icy blue eyes were staring at her, and if he stared any harder, he would burn holes through the back of her skull.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" She sounded pissed and she meant to. Her father had a shit-eating grin on his face, the same one she wore and the same one her son wore. His lips were stretched thin and his eyes had a glimmer in them, one that meant that he was up to no good.

"No. Do you have anything to tell me, Emma?" Her fists clenched on the top of the desk, bunching up the paper that she was holding.

"Don't you think if I had something to tell you I would," she spit. He chuckled and pulled his tight shirt away from his chest.

"I could just go and ask Regina. Maybe she would know since you are over there a lot of the time and quite late into the night…" All of the blood drained from the sheriff's face, leaving her gulping for air that seemed to avoid her lungs.

"I… you… what?" She gasped out, her hand dropping the crumpled piece of paper. Before she could get another word out the tale-tale sound of Regina's heels clicking against the marble floor of the station's marble floors filled her ears. It was like music, the steady rhythm of the hill clicking against the floor sending shivers through her.

"Emma I need to talk to you it is urgent." The Mayor stopped dead in her tracks when she saw David grinning back at her instead of Emma. Her eyes quickly darted to the blonde, sitting at the empty Deputy's desk, her face whiter than she had ever seen it. She looked like she was about to throw up. Had it not been for the edges of her phone digging into her palm, she wouldn't have remembered why she was there in the first place.

She knew she looked crazy. She had been sitting in the bathroom for an hour and a half before she got the guts to drive herself to the station. It took two minutes to get there, but it took four minutes for her entire life to change.

Emma gulped down the spit that had gathered in her mouth between the time that she heard Regina's heels clicking on the ground to now.

"Madam Mayor, what can I help you with?" Regina instantly straightened her posture and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She cleared her throat quickly and looked to David.

"David, could you leave us for a while? I have to discuss some paperwork with Miss Swan and I would rather do it without any intrusive eyes." She had a sickly sweet smile on her lips as she looked at the man that she once hated. Now he only slightly pissed her off every now and then.

David chuckled and nodded his head, standing from the desk and straightening it up before turning back towards the brown-headed woman.

"When should I be back? My lunch is in half an hour." Regina dismissed him with a flick of her wrist and a roll of her eyes.

"Just take an early lunch, it isn't rocket science, mister Nolan." With a sigh and a grin shot at his daughter, he left the office and made his way to his beloved beat up truck.

Emma finally let out a shaky breath and leaned forward on her desk with her head in her hands.

"We have to start telling people, Regina. I don't know how much longer I can take the stupid grins my father is trying to kill me with." While Emma was talking, Regina made her way to the front of her desk and had pulled out the ziplock baggie she had hidden in her purse. She took a deep breath and took the two sticks showing two bright lines on each in between Emma's arms that rested on the table.

"Well, depending on how you react, I was thinking that maybe we can tell them sooner rather than later," she whispered.

Emma knew what these were. And they both had two bright pink lines on the small screen. One means negative, two meant positive. Two. There was two.

Her heart stopped beating. Her breathing stopped. She didn't blink, she didn't move, she didn't even think. The only thing that was going through her head was images of Regina in nothing but her bra the same shorts that she loved so much stretched over her ever-growing belly.

Then, when she started to come back down to reality, she realized that there was no way that Regina could be pregnant with her child. That wasn't possible, it was crazy.

"Why are you showing me these," she croaked out, her eyes filling with tears at just the thought of Regina being with someone else. Regina took a breath through her nose and bit her lip, a wave of sadness washing over her.

"I thought you would be at least a little bit happier," she mumbled, her hands fidgeting together. Emma scoffed and sat up in her seat, looking at the Mayor through blurry eyes.

"You thought what? That I would be happy? Regina, how could I be happy with you saying you are pregnant with someone else's baby?" Regina creased her brow, and then shut her eyes slowly and sighed. Deep down she knew Emma would automatically think the worse, refusing to believe that the baby could be hers.

"Emma…" she trailed off. "Emma it is yours." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew Emma heard her. A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek.

"Do not do that," she growled. Fear instantly spread through Regina's body when she heard how angry she sounded. She quickly walked to the side of the desk that she was on and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in hers. She kissed each knuckle and then the backs of her hands.

"I am swearing to you right this very moment, Emma Swan. I did not cheat, nor would I ever even think about you. You are all I need in this life, I promise you." Another tear slipped down Emma's cheek when she blinked. She let out a long, shaky breath.

"You can't expect me to believe that this is true, that me getting you pregnant could be possible." Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Will you be convinced in about nine months?" Her face held a wide smile as she stared up at her secret girlfriend.

Emma was right, this shouldn't be possible, and Regina knew that. Not just because they were both women, but because of the stupid mistake that Regina made so long ago.

She hadn't realized she missed her period a week and a half ago. When she was four days late was when she started to realize something was off. She stewed on the thought of it for a few days, her mind refusing to believe that something she wanted for so long was happening.

"This can't… how is this possible?" Emma squeaked out the words like it would hurt her if she said them any louder. Regina shivered. She shifted and rested her weight on her heels.

"Well I did some research, and apparently with our magic combined made a miracle," she whispered, her thumbs brushing across the back of her hands. Emma audibly gulped.

"Tell me again that it is mine." Green eyes met brown, both of their eyes glossed over with tears. Regina gave her a loving smile and nodded her head.

"It is. This baby is yours, Emma. We are going to have a-"

Emma pushed herself from the chair, her hands reaching out and cupping Regina's face, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It was a gentle kiss, their lips pressed together as if the other might break.

The Sheriff pulled away first, leaning her forehead against Regina's and her thumbs brushing over the rosy apples of her cheeks.

"We are going to have a baby," she whispered, her shoulders shaking from either laughing or crying, she didn't know. Regina nodded and rested her hands on Emma's slender hips and pulled her closer. They were both on their knees now, their bodies flushed against each other.

"We are, Emma. You and me."

Emma felt numb. Happy, but numb. Her body was still recovering from the last thought-hazing orgasm that wreaked havoc through her body, her chest rising and falling slowly.

It was nearly midnight and Regina knew that they should both be asleep, but she just couldn't get enough of the blonde bombshell. Their legs were tangled together, their bodies touching in every way that was possible.

Regina had dreamed of loving somebody so fully that she couldn't breathe without them. Had dreamed of marrying the person of her dreams, having children with that person. She had that now. She had that with Emma Swan, her once sworn enemy.

"Move in," she whispered into the dark room, her arm tightening around Emma's waist. "I want you here all the time. You can keep your house or you can sell it but I want you here."

Emma was beaming, and she thought her eyes would fill with tears, but they didn't. She smiled at her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, burying her face in her neck.

"I pretty much already live here, if you haven't realized, Regina," she teased. Most of her clothes were here now, as were most of the things she needed on a day to day basis. She was always here, and Regina didn't seem to mind, so she gradually started to leave her things here. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to her own house.

"Oh, trust me, I have realized. You are not very good at picking things up." Emma chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"So I think we should tell my parents. I know if we tell them people will start to figure it out. Are you okay with that?" Emma was nervous to say the words, but they fell from her lips like vomit and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I don't mind at all. Let's scream it out from the rooftops, I want people to know that you are mine."

"Well I think people would know that I am yours if they just look at my neck. I am pretty sure you stained it with your lipstick," she teased. Regina swatted her naked thigh but laughed along with her.

"You enjoy it, don't act like you don't, Miss Swan." Emma raised an eyebrow at her, her heart beating against her chest like it was trying to break out. Regina chuckled and shook her head. She tried to pry Emma's hands away from around her shoulders, but Emma wouldn't budge.

"Emma please let go I really need to go pee," she whined, hitting Emma's bicep in the process.

The Sheriff let the Mayor go and watched as she ran, naked as she came, to the bathroom and closed the door behind her with a thud. For a split second Emma worried that it might have woken Henry and their secret would be out, but the teen had gotten used to seeing his mother at the house before he left for school and before he went to bed every night.

Emma had gotten used to it, too. Waking up every morning with a sleeping Regina in her arms and going to bed with her tucked into her side at night. She hoped and prayed that she would never have to go a day without sleeping in the same bed as her.

How could one person completely and totally stake their claim over her heart like Regina had? She would never figure it out, and sometimes it frightened her, but she embraced it fully and let her love for the brown headed woman.

When Regina finally made her way out of the bathroom she had a hand rested over her flat stomach and a small smirk on her face. She crawled back on the bed and laid back down exactly where she had been, the spot now cold. Emma pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead.

"it is late, you need to sleep while you can." Emma couldn't wipe the stupid lovesick smile off her face that always seemed to force it way onto her lips and time she thought about Regina or their baby. A baby. A human that they had managed to create despite all scientific evidence that had proven it impossible.

"It shouldn't be too hard to tell them. Once we tell Snow she will no doubt tell everyone in town that she can get t listen. I just hope they are both okay with it," Emma said with a frown.

"I think your father already has an inkling that something is going on and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Regina's fingers danced across Emma's bare hip under the covers.

With a frown, Emma shook her head. "I don't think _he_ would have a problem with it. My mother on the other hand… I don't know how she would react."

"Well she was fine with Ruby and Dorothy. She went to Oz for goodness sake. Don't you think she would be okay with you being gay?" Emma chuckled and cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's plump lips.

"It is not so much of the fact that I am gay. I think I am more scared of her being upset that I am with you. I don't think finding out her daughter is dating her step step-mother would sit well with Snow White." Emma was nervous to tell her mother. Surely she would be accepting and look past all the statistics of the relationship. Regina shrugged and pecked her lips one more time.

"If she doesn't accept it then she can kiss my ass. You and your family are stuck with me now." Regina had a silly grin on her face and quirked up an eyebrow. Emma blushed and tipped Regina's nose with her own.

"I guess we are." Emma's hands subconsciously reached out and ran the tips of her fingertips ran across the curve of Regina's hips and brushed over her stomach. Regina shivered.

"You know it is getting really late. We both have to work in the morning," she whispered, her eyes drooping closed against her will.

"Go to sleep then. I will be here when you wake up, I promise," the blonde whispered. It was something that the told the older woman every night, something she would never stop telling her, but whenever Regina heard the simple words tumble from Emma's lips, it always brought a smile to her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Regina finally made it out of the bedroom dressed and ready for the day, but they didn't make it farther than the kitchen before they were tearing each other's clothes off.

Finally, though, they made their way to Grannys where they found Snow White and Charming waiting for them, sitting at the booth with Neal sitting in his mother's lap. Emma's hand was on the small of Regina's, slightly pushing her in front of her through the door.

"Calm down, you're practically sweating," Emma mumbled in her ear, snaking her arm around Regina's waist.

"You're telling me to calm down when we are facing your parents, my former enemies, to tell them that we are together? How is that even fair," she hissed quietly, her words quick. Emma chuckled, her eyes darting to Snow, who was fussing at Neal for grabbing a napkin from the table and waving it in the air, as they neared them. She pulled her tighter against her and kissed her head.

"I've got you, babe," she sang, and for a split second the words to the sixties hit with the very same line played through her head and a smile creeped to her face, but Snow White's shrill voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Regina! It's good to see you, I feel like it's been ages," Snow exclaimed, standing up from her spot of the outermost seat of the booth. She threw her free arm around the Mayor's neck and pulled her into a deep hug. Regina tried not to grimace or show disdain like Emma had told her, so she patted the younger woman's back.

"Hi, Snow. It is nice to see you, too," she said, finding it much easier to say it with less hate and more affection than usual. They had somewhat rekindled their relationship over the years, their precarious situations forcing them to.

After a few more seconds Snow finally let her go and moved on to her daughter. She kissed her forehead, standing on her tiptoes. Emma smiled softly and her eyes darted to Regina's, giving a quick wink before pulling away from her mother.

"It's good to see you, too, Mom," she teased. Snow was fussing over Emma's most recent "illness", making sure her fever was gone and complaining about how Emma hadn't been to see her. Behind Regina David cleared his throat, causing her to jump.

"Don't sneak up on a woman like that, David!" The blonde man only chuckled and gestured his head to the side. Regina raised an eyebrow, but followed his retreating form back to the nook that the old jukebox rested in. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, watching his family.

Emma now had Neal in her arms, holding him in the air. He was smiling, the shrieking noise of his laughter filling Regina's ears. The blonde brought him down, burying her face in his neck and blowing raspberries in the soft flesh of his skin. Snow was laughing next to her and when she pulled back she was laughing too. She sat the young boy on her hip and kissed his head.

The scene that played out before her made her heart beat two times faster in her chest. It made her breathing quicken and she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful blonde that she was able to call her girlfriend.

Regina was broken from her thoughts by and hand snapping in front of her face. She jumped back to reality and glared and David.

"Yes?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the other side of the archway. David smirked at her, and she heard Emma burst into a fit of laughter and willed her eyes to stay on David's face.

"You love her, don't you?" Regina was not ready for the question at all. She scrambled for an answer, her mouth opening as she tried to find a suitable one.

"I don't care if you do, and I don't care if she loves you. Just don't hurt her, hit her, or kill her and I will be okay with it. Treat her right and make her feel loved, that's all I ask of you," he said so calmly that it sent shivers down Regina's spine. She stared him in the eyes and nodded.

"I don't think I could ever hurt her, even if I wanted to," she said quietly, then added, "which I don't." David laughed and nodded, pushing himself off the wall.

"Then you have my blessing, Regina Mills, to properly date my daughter," he said, holding out his hand. Regina looked down at the outstretched hand and hesitantly took it. Never in all the realms had she thought that she would be shaking Prince Charming's hand in agreement to date and treat his daughter right.

"Thank you." The statement sounded more like a question coming from her mouth, and with two shakes of their hands, he dropped hers and walked back over to his family.

Regina was not far behind him, taking a few more seconds to compose herself again. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, wiping her clammy palms on the material, and walked back over to the small crowd.

David looked at her and smirked, earning a confused look from Snow, but he shook her off. Emma smiled at her brother who was now in her mother's arms, her heart warming at the thought of having her own child again, but this time raising it with Regina. Emma reached down and grabbed Regina's fingers, holding them loosely, but holding them nonetheless.

"So sit, sit! Tell us what you two have been up to," Snow ushered, sliding into the booth next to the wall.

Regina blushed and nudged Emma's thigh with their joined hands, which Snow did not miss. The smaller brunette's mouth formed an "o" shape, her eyes going wide. Regina gulped and straightened her shoulders. Emma sighed and sat in the booth, pulling Regina down with her.

They sat thigh to thigh, their hands interlaced underneath the table. Emma's leg was bouncing from nerves, and as much as it bothered Regina, she had to deal with the situation at hand: telling Snow White that the reason that they had both been practically missing for the past week and a half was because they had been holed up in the bedroom, fucking each other in every way possible, and that they have another grandchild on the way. Simple.

"So, you two, uh, are…" Snow trailed off, looking down at the table and then back up at David,  
and then between the two of them. "You two are together?" she finally squeaked out, her arm instinctively bouncing Neal.

Emma smiled a tight lipped smile and looked at Regina. "Well technically she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend or anything but…"

"Oh, please. Why does it have to be me that asks you out?" Regina defended.

"Well you seem to be the one that wears the pants in this relationship."

Regina scoffed. "Oh I do not and you know that's a lie, Swan."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"You sure about that, Madame Mayor?" Regina's nostrils flared and she huffed out a breath.

"Fine. Be my girlfriend. End of discussion," she said quickly. She looked back forward, past David and at the wall, practically burning a hole in it. She could see Emma smirking out of the corner of her eye and she rolled her own.

"Well you could have asked me in a better way," Emma mumbled with a smirk.

"Are you being serious right now? Why didn't you just ask me if I wanted to be your girlfriend if you wanted it so bad? If it's so easy why don't you do it right now if-"

"Okay, okay. I think I understand now, thank you," Snow said, smiling now at the two women. Emma was smiling at the brunette that sat at her side, her hand now on the dress-clad thigh. Regina was glaring at Emma, her chest rising and falling.

"So yes, Mom, we are _now_ together," Emma said, still looking at her newly-pronounced girlfriend. Regina rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the seat, staring down at Emma's hand on her thigh. If she moved her hand just a little bit higher… she thought. She shook her head, clearing the thought from her head, but it didn't stay away for very long.

They were eating their burgers and grilled cheeses and fries, Regina only drinking black coffee, when she finally felt Emma's hand disappear underneath her dress, squeezing the inside of her thigh. She tensed up and sat her coffee mug back on the table, her left hand dropping down to Emma's wrist and pulling it away.

The blonde had a smirk on her lips as she wrapped her lips around her straw, slower than usual this time, taking more of it in her mouth than usual. She was aware that Regina was watching and she put her hand higher up than it was the previous time.

Snow talked happily about the renovations that she and Charming were doing to their farmhouse, talking about the upstairs bathroom that was getting a waterfall shower head installed later in the week. David was distracted with Neal, bouncing him up and down in his lap.

Regina's jaw clenched, as did her thighs, squeezing Emma's fingers. She huffed out a breath and looked at Emma, glaring.

"I'll be back, I need to use the restroom," she said quickly, pulling her leg from Emma's grasp. She pushed herself from the booth and walked to the bathroom quickly. The burning feeling in her throat made her gag.

It was all too much, all of it. She started running to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. The bile that was threatening to come up felt like it was burning its course through her stomach, making its way up her body. She shoved open the door to the bathroom and ran to the closest stall, barely making it to the toilet bowl.

Emma gave her mother a confused look and bit her lip. Snow raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well go after your girl, dummy," her father said jutting his thumb back towards the bathroom.

Emma nodded and scooted out of the booth and walked quickly to the bathroom, pushing the door open and locking it behind her. She heard retching and she looked down, sighing as she pushed open the door that she heard the sounds coming from and knelt down beside her lover. Emma pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"I didn't know morning sickness started this early," Emma tried to joke, but Regina didn't laugh. She just retched more of the burning liquid in the toilet. She grasped the side of the toilet and sat back on her legs.

"Can you grab me a paper towel, please?" Emma nodded, even though she knew Regina couldn't see her, and tied her hair back with a hair band. She stood and walked to the paper towel dispenser and pulled a few out, handing them to the brunette when she got back to her. Emma crouched down on the floor beside her and took her hands in her own.

Regina leaned in closer to her, resting here forehead on Emma's causing the blonde to smile.

"Regina, as much as I love being close to you like this, your breath smells like vomit," she mumbled, bringing up their conjoined hands and kissing her knuckles. They both laughed and Regina leaned back.

"How do I look?" Regina ran a hand through her hair and flicked the ends out. Emma smiled and kissed her forehead, standing up and offering her hand to Regina, which she gladly took.

"You look beautiful, like always. How are you feeling is the more important question here." Regina lifted her foot up and pushed the handle of the toilet down, watching the contents of her stomach wash down the drain. She grimaced as her stomach turned again and looked back at her girlfriend.

"Like I want to go home. Can we please go home?" She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and leaned her forehead on her shoulder. In the blink of an eye she was surrounded by white smoke. When she opened her eyes again she was laying in her bed in the Mayor's mansion, under her fluffy white blankets that still smelled like Emma. She buried her face in her pillows and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

When she got back to Grannys Emma told her parents that Regina had gotten sick, food poisoning, which wasn't entirely a lie. She had paid for their meal, kissed them all on the head, and poofed herself back to Regina. She stood in front of the bed that Regina was sleeping in and smiled as she heard soft snores fall from Regina's painted lips. It wasn't even one in the afternoon yet and her love was already passed out. If she was pregnant with her child, though, she could sleep for as long as she wanted, as much as she wanted. She would give the world to her if she wanted it.

With a flick of her hand Regina was dressed in her usual pajama attire, consisting of a silk camisole and a matching pair of shorts, her face makeup free.

Emma pulled off her pants and tossed her leather jacket on the chair and climbed in bed with Regina, wrapping her arms around her front. One arm was under her head and the other was wrapped around her waist, her hand resting on her stomach. She pulled her closer, the back of her body pressed against the front of Regina's, and she thought, that if she could ever have one wish in the world, that she would wish to wake up and go to sleep like this for the rest of her life. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! This chapter does have talk about sexual assault and issues regarding that, so if it is a trigger for you I would suggest you skip this chapter. Anything important that is mentioned in this chapter will be put into the next one.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Regina woke in her bed, her head buried in Emma's chest. Her stomach was still churning, but the burning feeling was no longer there. There was no light coming in through the billowy curtains so she knew that it was either late at night or early in the morning.

"Why are you shifting so much?" Emma's voice was groggy from sleep, her arms tightening around Regina's smaller form. Regina snuggled further into her.

"What time is it," she mumbled. Emma chuckled and shifted her legs, intertwining their legs together.

"Not any later than ten. I was up maybe an hour ago and it was half past eight." Regina nodded and shisted her body, laying her back flat on the bed. "How's your stomach?" The Mayor shrugged and rubbed her face.

"Its okay. I still feel like I might throw up if I even move." Her voice was raspier than usual, her throat sore from the burning liquids that traveled up it a few hours ago. She realized then that she didn't taste the foul taste of vomit in her mouth anymore, and she was in her pajamas and she was no longer in a full face of makeup. She snapped her fingers, the lights beside them on the bedside tables flicking on.

"Did you use magic on me?" She slowly sat up, propping herself up on the backs of her elbows. She wasn't mad, no, she was just surprised that Emma was confident enough to use magic on her so freely.

Emma opened one eye and looked at her. the corners of her mouth tilted upwards.

"Why? You mad?" Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Not at all. If anything i'm proud of you," she said, lacing her fingers with Emma's long ones. Emma blushed and closed her eyes again.

"Good. You looked too comfortable to wake up so I just did it the easy way." Regina nodded and let her back collapse onto the bed, almost instantly regretting it. The ceiling above her started to spin and her stomach started to clench up.

"Emma," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Emma's head darted to her and she was instantly at Regina's side, looping her arms underneath her legs and around her back. She ran with her in her arms to the bathroom that was connected to Regina's bedroom.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but to Regina it was taking too long. Her free hand was covering her mouth, her other one wrapped around the back of Emma's neck. Her stomach was turning and when she would open her eyes the world was spinning.

Emma crouched in front of the toilet and sat Regina on the ground, lifting up the toilet seat. She held back Regina's raven black hair as she emptied her stomach into the toilet once again. The Sheriff winced at the sound of her retching and rubbed her back as best she could, squeezing her eyes closed so she wouldn't see something she wouldn't want to.

Regina leaned her head against the rim of the toilet when she finally felt her stomach start to settle and sighed.

"I might actually kill you," she mumbled into the bowl, her words echoing. Emma smirked, her eyes finally open. She patted her back and stood and walked over to the sink, grabbing a tan rag from the shelf as she went, and wet it. She set the damp rag on the back of Regina's neck and kissed her head.

"You wouldn't be able to do it. You love me too much," she said confidently. Regina scoffed and sat back, sitting on her bottom.

"Don't doubt me. Evil Queen, remember?" Emma laughed out loud at that and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Are you going to be throwing up like this the whole pregnancy?" Emma had a look of guilt on her face, and Regina's heart softened for her love. She reached out and grabbed Emma's hand and held it up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"No, not at all. Everything should be relatively fine once the potion leaves my system which shouldn't take much longer," she explained. Emma lifted her head and opened her mouth, as if she was about to say or ask something, but no sound came out. She only shook her head and looked down again.

"What?" Emma's brow was creased and her eyes were dull. "What potion?" Regina sighed.

"When I was younger, a while after I was married off to the king, I took a potion that made me barren. I am not supposed to be able to conceive a child."

Emma was in shock. Regina had never told her this, and part of her was upset that she didn't. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gulping water, when finally Regina spoke again.

"You know you can ask questions, right?" She sounded so nonchalant about this whole situation, but if anyone else would have been speaking to her right now, they wouldn't have heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"I know that. I just don't want to be overstepping any boundaries or anything." Regina snorted and pushed herself up off the floor, holding onto the wall for support.

"Emma, we are together, so that means you can ask me anything. It doesn't mean that I will necessarily answer them, but you can still ask." She opened the cabinet as she talked, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. She squeezed a decent amount of the minty paste on the bristles, wet it, and pushed the brush into her mouth. She watched Emma think over the question she was about to ask; she could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Why did you take it. The potion, I mean." Regina was caught off guard by the question, but she was expecting her to ask it sooner or later. She sighed and turned on the tap water, rinsing out her toothbrush and putting it back where it belonged. She rinsed out her mouth and wiped the water around her lips on the hand towel. When she was finished she leaned against the cabinet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I always wanted to have children, to be a mother, but when my mother became too much to handle and started to push me to have children, I realized what she was trying to do. She wanted to use my child against me, to get to the throne. I suspected she would kill me or something of the sort once the child was old enough to live without me.".

She couldn't tell Emma the story and look her in the eyes. She had small tears in her own, her hand now clutching her stomach.

"She came to see me one day and that day I did it. I confronted her about the situation, she tried to talk me out of it, but it didn't work. When I drank it it was the worst pain that I have ever felt. It went on for days after it too. It was like this but ten times worse. I looked into it to see if it was normal to hurt as much as I did, and the book that I had gotten the spell from said that it was my body's way of coping through a miscarriage."

There were tears in both of their eyes now, Emma's falling freely over her lids and onto her cheeks. She looked up at Regina and saw her shaking. She instantly stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around her small body, cupping the back of her head with her hand.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Gina." Regina sniffled and shook her head. She leaned back and put her hand on Emma's chest, right over her heart.

"I… I want you to know these things. I want you to know why I did the things I did." Emma reached up and brushed a tear away from under the brunette's eye.

"You don't have to tell me anything yet, Regina, I don't want to force you into anything, alright?" Regina nodded and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. They stood there for a while, comfortable in each other's embrace, holding each other in silence. Regina smiled against her neck.

"I want to tell you now while I have to courage, though," she mumbled. Emma sat back and cocked up an eyebrow and leaned back a bit.

"And you're sure about that? I don't want to push you to talk about things like-"

"I'm sure, Emma. If I don't tell you now…" she took a deep breath, "then I never will and I don't want that." Emma nodded her head and pulled one of her arms from around her chest and lead the smaller woman to the bedroom. They sat on the bed and Regina took a deep breath.

"I know your mother has probably told you an insurmountable number of things about your grandfather, but what I am asking you to do is forget those things for this moment and listen to my side of the story," she said softly, playing with the hem of her night shirt.

"You'd actually be surprised of how little I know about him," the blonde responded. Regina sighed and nodded.

"That's okay." She took a deep breath. "Well, I was married to Leopold young, and it was most certainly not my choice. My mother wanted the life for me that she never got herself, so she married me off to the first king that proposed. I had stopped Snow's runaway horse before that and she had told her father about me, I presume."

"Yeah. Mom told me about that. She said you saved her life." Regina scoffed and shook her head.

"My mother was the one that set that horse loose with Snow on top of it. She is the sole reason that this mess has even been a mess in the first place," she laughed out. It wasn't until she blinked again that she realized that she had tears in her eyes and they were so heavy that they threatened to spill over. Her mind wandered to Daniel, the first man she ever loved, but she quickly shoved that heartache away as far as it would go. She wouldn't tell Emma that just yet.

"So we were married as soon as possible, my mother got what she wanted, power. Snow got what she wanted, a mother, and Leopold got what he wanted, a wife. On our wedding night…" she took a deep shaky breath. Her hands were fisted at her sides now, her knuckles clenching so tight that they were white.

Emma was nervous. She knew where this story was headed and she didn't know if her own horrific nightmarish stories from her years in foster care would come out to play. But if it helped Regina, she thought, then she would do it. She would prove to her that they could get through this together, step by step, inch by inch, mile by mile. She sat her pale white hand on Regina's hands and squeezed them.

"I, uh. He promised me that he would wait until I was ready to bed me. He promised he would wait until I was older than I was at the time. I was twenty when I married him. He waited almost a year, ten months actually. I kept my door locked every night and every morning he didn't come to my bedroom I would breathe a sigh of relief and carry on with my day. Until one night he did come into my bedroom, and he did force himself onto me." She sniffled in between the words. Her body was shaking and she tried to stop it but the tremors just came with the memories just like the tears.

"Gina I don't want you to-"

"And he did almost every night for months. Months," she repeated. Regina's cheeks were red and puffy now, tear tracks running down them. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"My, uh, my mother always told me that love was weakness and that it only made us weak. So one day when she came by, it was a few years later at this point, I already had magic. She came by and I had caught wind of her wanting me to bear a child so that she could use it to control me and the kingdom, maybe even kill me. So on one of her visits I made a potion that made me barren. We argued like we always did. She… she tried to talk me out of it, she took back the things she had chanted to me my entire life, but I drank it anyways, and I felt that baby that was already inside of me die for days."

She couldn't say another word. She was completely sobbing now, her body jumping with her hiccups. Emma had tears flowing down her cheeks as well. For Regina's loss, for her horrible marriage, for the way she had been treated all her life.

Emma did the only thing she knew how to do in a situation as fragile as this one. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Regina on to her lap. Regina instantly wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in her hair that smelled so faintly of pine trees and vanilla.

"I was in a foster home with a few other kids when I was thirteen," Emma mumbled, her hand reaching up and rubbing the back of the brunette's head. Her other hand traced small, soothing circles on the small of her back.

"We had this man, the father figure, I guess I could say, who hit some of the kids or grabbed some of the girls in an odd way sometimes. One day, he set his sights out for me and he pushed me into the closet right before dinner. All the social workers that I had talked to afterwards said that the man was always one of the best men they had known to take care of children that needed a temporary home. The wife had found out what he had done before I even got a chance to tell her. She said the bruises on my neck and the way I walked with a limp the next few days gave it away."

Emma was better at handling herself when she found herself in situations like this. She never told anyone this many details like she was doing now, but she knew Regina was someone she could trust with her life and had many time before.

"He went to jail after some of the older girls testified against him, and even some of the boys that had stayed their previously. I had plenty of questionable encounters with foster parents over the years, but he was the only one who went as far as to…to go through with what he was doing."

Regina said nothing for a few seconds. Her breathing had evened out now, but her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that Emma could feel it against her skin. Finally she sat up and cupped her face in her hands.

"I love you. I know that we are both somewhat broken and that we both have a rocky past, but we can get through this part of it together, with each other, and I will be here every step of the way for you." She ended her small vow with a kiss. Her lips were pressed softly against Emma's and they stayed there, their lips not moving, for a few moments before Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I love you, too, Regina. You will never have to fear anything or worry about anything else ever again," she promised with a kiss to her forehead, sealing her promise forever. 


	16. Chapter 16

Emma stomped through the sheriff's station, her boots echoing on the hard marble ground. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it for the day. The car door was shown no mercy as she slammed it shut, too, taking her newfound aggression out on the practically indestructible machine. She was assigned a new deputy while she gave David leave for working pretty much on his own the past few weeks.

To say the man was annoying and a dick was an understatement. He had managed to piss Emma off before ten, putting her in a sour mood for the rest of the day. He was the definition of sexist and didn't restrain from telling her that, unless they're there for eye candy, a woman shouldn't have the right to be in the position that she was. Emma had calmed herself enough not to blast his ass off the face of the Earth, but her nerves had been on edge all day.

Emma pulled into the driveway of the large white home that she shared with Regina, seeing her black Benz parked perfectly, good. Emma didn't bother to park correctly, slamming the car door loudly before stomping her way up to the large white door adorned with a gold 108. She walked into the house, the loud bang of the door echoing like it normally did. She toss her keys next to the bowl designated for keys, knowing it drove the brunette crazy.

Emma walked to Regina's home office after pulling her boots off her feet, hearing the faint click of the keys as she typed away on her computer. Regina sat with her back to the door, her shoulders showing perfect posture and her hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head, a few short hairs that weren't long enough to make it into the ponytail falling down the back of her neck. She was oblivious of Emma's presence, her work consuming her as it did too often. Emma leaned against the doorway.

"Regina." Her face turned to Emma's faster than lightning, her chair rolling back as she stood up quickly, strutting over to her, her perfume filling Emma's nose instantly.

"How was the new deputy?" She asks sweetly. Emma sighed out.

"I'd rather not get into that." Regina looks up, a frown evident on her face, the scar on her upper lip becoming more prominent. She lifted a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Emma, I'm sor-" The blonde grabbed her wrist roughly, causing her voice to falter. She looked at her quizzically. Emma leaned forward and kissed her roughly, moving her hand to the back of her neck as she pushed her against the wall. Regina gasped, looking into Emma's eyes. The Sheriff gave her a hard stare, one the Mayor knew too well that made the pit of her stomach burst into flames.

"It's okay, take me," she whispers, her eyes clouding over with lust, turning almost black.

Emma smiled devilishly, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise as she lifted her Regina's toned legs wrapped around her waist. She gripped her silky smooth dark brown hair with force, her head jolting backward. Emma attacked her neck greedily, licking and sucking and biting at the flesh, smirking as she let out a string of delicious moans, her nails digging into Emma's back through the simple blue shirt she was wearing.

Emma pulled her away from the wall, her legs holding up her small frame easily, walking out of the office and up the stairs, Emma's lips never leaving her neck, leaving small wet, red patches. When they got to their bedroom she unwrapped her legs from her waist and set her on the ground, pushing her onto the mattress forcefully.

"Strip," she ordered. Regina obeyed, stripping to nothing but her bare skin, her body as mouth-watering as ever. She knew the effect she had on Emma, that much was evident from the smirk on her plump lips. Emma growled out her approval, stripping as well before climbing above her, pinning her down with her body. She crashed her lips to her own hard, hard enough to draw blood. She kissed back eagerly, her hands wrapping around her lover's neck until Emma broke the kiss, redirecting her kiss elsewhere.

Emma's mouth made its way to her beautiful nipples, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh until she was satisfied with the many marks and bruises she had left. The Sheriff continued to leave a trail of kisses down her body, over each rib, and over her soft stomach, before placing a kiss just above where she longed to be.

Emma attacked her cunt mercilessly, earning loud imprecations from her delicious lips. God, I love it when she swears, she thought. Emma buried her face deeper, her tongue exploring every room she had to offer and then some, Regina's hands gripping her blonde hair tightly, the slight pain egging Emma on.

Emma grazed her nub with her teeth, earning a sharp gap from the mayor's mouth. She's close, Emma could tell. The blonde continued her ministrations, paying extra attention to her sweet spot. She began to spasm violently under her touch, moaning Emma's name loudly as she gripped the bedsheet, her back arching violently. Emma cleaned her up before wiping her chin, leaving a long line of saliva up her body, Emma's lips finding hers, kissing her with power.

She had a dazed smile on her face once Emma pulled away, her hands cupping her face before placing soft kisses against the blonde's lips. Emma's hands wander her body as she did so, her fingers stroking her clit, her head falling back slightly but her hands remaining in the same position.

"Look at me, Regina," Emma demanded softly. She does. Their eyes are connected as she entered two fingers into her quickly, her mouth opening wide as her eyes flash with pain. Emma pumped into her viciously, adding a third finger as she watched her expression change into pure pleasure. Emma's thumb began rubbing against her clit furiously as she entered a fourth finger into her, her eyes finding Emma's hurriedly.

She opened her mouth to say something but her words failed as as Emma entered her fifth and final digit into her, her fist pumping in and out roughly, one hand gripping the back of Emma's neck and the other holding onto the headboard with a death grip.

"Fuck, Emma, oh god-" Emma kissed her lips, swallowing her moans as she came for a second time, biting her bottom lip with force, the familiar taste of her blood reaching past Emma's lips. Her eyes looked in the blonde's when she didn't stop, her back arching before she spoke.

"God, Emma," she was out of breath. "Emma I can't, please..." Emma ignored her completely, her fingers thrusting into her harder, deeper. Regina's nails dug down her back as her legs wrap around Emma, her heels digging into her ass. Regina's head slammed back into the fluffy pillows below her as she squealed, liquid gushing from her stretched pussy, her body spasming violently. Once she came down from her high, Emma pulled out and, rubbing her entrance gently before smiling wide.

"Regina, babe, you've squirted," Emma giggled out. "I didn't know you could do that. This whole time we've been together you've never done that." Her voice is smug as she relished in the fact that she could make her girlfriend squirt. Her breathing was erratic, her hands still latched to Emma's skin while she watched her bare chest rise and fall, admiring the new blush color that danced across her skin and small bump that protected their child.

"Fuck, Emma. That was phenomenal," she confesses, still slightly out of breath. She spoke again, sadly. "I'm sorry, babe, but I-" sigh "I can't return the favor. You… I… ." She flashed an apologetic smile, her arms wrapping around Emma's waist.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh, God, Regina. Did I hurt you?" Emma's voice was frantic and full of worry. Regina reached up with a soft hand and cupped Emma's cheek lovingly.

"Of course you didn't hurt me. I am completely fine, just worn out. I wasn't really expecting that," she admitted, her cheeks tinting a shade of pink. Emma sighed and instantly relaxed against her.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." Emma kissed her forehead and settled in net to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to her, face to face. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Zelena and Robyn came to see me so that was fun. I told her, by the way, about the baby." Emma raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit.

"I didn't think you wanted to tell anyone yet," she said quietly.

"I don't, but I just saw her and Robyn and I had to tell her. I know that she and I have had our differences, but she's my sister, Emma." Emma nodded and smiled.

"I get that, and it's okay. I guess you can tell anyone you would like to tell."

Regina shook her head. "I don't want to tell anyone else yet. Well, maybe Henry, but no one else. I want this to be our little secret for as long as possible," she mumbled, her lips brushing against Emma's. The blonde hummed against her lips and tightened her hold around Regina.

"Our little secret," she agreed, her breath mingling with Regina's before they shared another one of many kisses. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the last chapter, that was my mistake. I hadn't realized i posted the same chapter twice! Sorry for the inconvenience, but here is another chapter that I a positive that I have posted before!**

 **Also, please don't forget to comment and recommend &/ to other if you don't mind. :)**

"Mayor Mills?" The small nurse's voice rang through the nearly empty waiting room, making Regina flinch in the process.

Emma had been ringing her hands and bouncing her knee up and down, ultimately annoying the piss out of her girlfriend. Regina had tried to calm her on their way to the clinic, but it didn't work in the slightest. She was still a jumbled ball of nerves.

Regina stood from her chair and straightened the skirt of her dress over her thighs, pulling her purse up her forearms. She turned toward Emma who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you coming, Emma?" The slight tremor in her voice send shivers running down Emma's spine, but she clasped the hand that Regina held out in front of her and stood up.

They walked silently through the wide hall of the doctor's office, stopping at a desk sometimes to fill out paperwork or to get Regina' height or weight. While Regina's face was emotionless and set in stone, Emma was an open book. The was twisting her fingers and her heart was beating quickly. She didn't know why she was so nervous for this damn appointment, but when Regina had told her this morning that they were going to see their baby, she nearly puked.

"Right this way, Miss Mills. Will Sheriff Swan be joining you in the room today?" Emma wanted to yell at the nurse that had been so kind to the both of them, she wanted to tell her of course she would be in there with her girlfriend who was carrying her child, but she quickly remembered that to everyone else in this town they were still friends who co-parented a child.

"I sure hope she will. She looks like she is about to have a panic attack, though." Emma knew that Regina was talking more to her than the nurse, and when she felt Regina's soft hands lace their fingers together she visibly relaxed. Emma smiled at the young nurse and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Of course I will be joining. I wouldn't miss this if the world froze over," she joked, an unsettling feeling resonating in her stomach. She brushed it off easily and allowed Regina to pull her into the decent sized room near the back of the building.

"Okay, Miss Mills, if you could just change into this gown and lay on the bed I will have Doctor Hansen in here shortly." And just as she came the nurse was gone, shutting the white door behind her. Regina released a shaky breath and dropped her purse on the chair next to the bed. Emma chuckled.

"Your purse gets its own seat and I don't?" Her voice was laced with fake hurt and she jutted out her bottom lip at the older woman. Regina rolled her eyes and turned her back to Emma, pulling her hair away from the zipper.

"Oh, shut up and unzip me, Emma."

"Well, I don't think the baby-making clinic is the best place for that, _Miss Mills_ ," she teased, knowing full well that Regina wasn't talking about sex. With a quick turn of her head, Regina sent a glare her way that made Emma drop the smirk from her lips.

"Sorry," she mumbled and reached to unzip the dress. When it was finally fully unzipped Regina rolled her shoulders and let it drop from her body. Emma gulped and squeezed her hands into a fist at her side.

"It is rude to stare, Emma," the Mayor mumbled, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down her bare legs. Emma knew this was not the time nor the place for the dirty thoughts running through her mind, but with Regina almost completely naked in front of her she couldn't help it.

"Well you can't really blame me, Regina," she argued, moving over to the chair and picking up her purse, setting it in her lap when she sat down. Emma crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably in the hard seat.

"No, I don't suppose I can. Will you toss me that horrid gown," she said with a grimace. Emma chuckled and tossed the paper gown to the end of the bed and watched as she tied it around her with a scowl evident on her face. When she climbed onto the bed and rested her clasped hands on her stomach she let out a sigh.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Emma reached up and grabbed one of Regina's hands with her own and brought it to her lips, kissing across her knuckles. The burnette shook her head and looked down at the tapered end of the gown.

"Nothing…" she trailed off, her red bottom lip getting caught between her pearly white teeth. Emma squeezed her hand and pulled it sightly.

"No. Hey, don't do that. Please talk to me, something is obviously bothering you," she pleaded. Regina shook her head and looked up, tears threatening to spill over her lids. She didn't know why she was crying. Well, she did, but she shouldn't be crying about a stupid fear.

"I just… I am scared, Emma. What if there isn't a baby there? What if the tests were wrong, what if we got our hopes up for nothing?" When she looked down at Emma again, Emma had a small smile on her face.

"Regina, no matter what, no baby or a baby, nothing will change. If there isn't a baby then we can try for one, I am sure we can do it." Regina nodded and looked down, reaching up and wiping away the tear that had slipped from her eye.

"I feel so foolish for crying about something that I shouldn't be crying about in the first place," she mumbled, running her thumb over Emma's ring finger, thinking for a split second what a diamond might look like resting atop it.

"It is perfectly fine to cry. Trust me, when I was pregnant with Henry I cried all the time." Regina chuckled and looked up at her girlfriend with loving eyes, but her attention was drawn to the sharp knock on the door. The door handle turned and in walked an older woman with short blond hair and a bright smile.

"Hello, ladies! I am Dr. Hansen, it is great to finally meet you both." The woman reached out and shook Emma's outstretched hand and then Regina's.

Regina smiled brightly and nodded her head. "It is nice to meet you, Doctor," she said softly, her hand squeezing Emma's.

Emma stayed quiet but she watched every move the doctor made on her girlfriend. Any time she would tell Regina to move, or lift up her legs or something of the sort, Emma would watch her with curious eyes.

"Okay, now that we are all set, lets see your baby!" The woman said excitedly, clapping her soft hands together.

Emma's palms began to sweat and her breathing quickened. When Regina expressed her fears to her, she couldn't tell her that she had some of the same fears. She had to let Regina know that t was completely normal because it was.

"Alright, Regina, open the center of the gown for me." Regina did as she was told and found the slit in the middle of the gown and opened it up, revealing her still-flat stomach. Emma shivered, she didn't know why, but thinking that there would hopefully soon be be a baby growing safely inside.

"This gell will be cold, but nothing to be frightened by," Dr Hansen joked, squirting the cool liquid onto her stomach. Regina smiled tightly at her, her stomach flexing when the clear gel laid across her exposed skin. Her hand squeezed Emma's and didn't let up even when the doctor ran the high-tech stick across her abdomen. Emma was holding her breath, as was Regina.

"Okay, lets see here," the doctor mumbled, her eyes trained on the black and white screen. Her brows were creased as she moved the stick around her stomach, until she stopped it in its track and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. "And…" she drawled out.

"And what? What is wrong?" It was Emma who said the panicked words, allowing them to fall from her lips before she could stop them. The older woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Everything is fine, Miss Swan, let me assure you that." She lifted a long skinny finger to the screen and pointed at the black circle that was surrounded by a white fuzzy screen. In the middle of the circle there was a small white dot.

"That, Miss Mills, is your baby."

Regina was silent, as was Emma. They both stared at the screen with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"That… that's our baby, Emma," Regina whispered, turning back to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. Emma smiled up at her and squeezed her hand, holding her own tears at bay.

"Would you like to see more? It is hard to get a profile at this early in pregnancy, but we could try?" Both of the woman's heads turned towards the doctor and nodded quickly.

"Alrighty then." After more pictures were taken of the inside of her stomach and they were printed out, Regina pulled the gown closed and sat up in the bed. The doctor turned toward the two of them and turned through the papers on her clipboard. "Now for the statistics and all the things nobody likes to hear." Regina gulped and Emma shifted in her seat.

"Now, due to your age, a pregnancy can be risky. There can be complications in later pregnancies, as most doctors advise woman older than thirty five to refrain to carrying a baby. With older and a pregnancy can bring problems to the child and the mother," she motioned to Regina, her eyes glued to the chart that was on the white paper. "Looking at your stats and things now, though, you seem to be in well enough health to carry a child to full term." Her voice was chipper, but Regina felt anything but. Her stomach was turning at the mention of there being complications.

"Now, there is nothing to worry about right now, your blood pressure levels and such are normal and everything seems to be fine. Just refrain from drinking too much caffeine, preferably coffee, and don't stress yourself too much. Just follow the doctors orders and everything will be fine. I will leave you two to it, just go to the front desk and make your next appointment for four weeks."

The doctor explained that Regina would be experiencing some pain over the next few week, but it was nothing too serious or nothing to worry about, for it was just her body conforming around the growing baby inside of her. She explained that she would be experiencing cravings and mood swings, maybe even morning sickness, which Regina and Emma laughed at. After explaining more things that Regina would be experiencing throughout her pregnancy, Doctor Hansen left with a quick wave of her hand and a smile. Once the door was shut Emma stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so damn much," she whispered into brown locks of hair, her fingers threading through them. Regina nuzzled her face in Emma's neck and wrapped her arms around her back.

"I love you, too, darling."

"Are you both going to keep staring at me or are you going to say something?"

Regina had called Henry down from the confines of his room when they got home to tell him the news. To say Regina was nervous was an understatement and Emma was no better.

"Yeah. We have to ask you a question, kid," Emma breathed out, her hand squeezing Regina's on top of the table. Henry nodded and raised a pointed eyebrow at the two of them.

"Well are you going to ask or are you going to leave me guessing all night? If this is about Mom moving in I don't care. Just contain whatever you two do to the bedroom, please." Regina's jaw was slack as she stared at their very verbal son who had gotten a lot more confident.

"Well, that was one thing that we had to ask you about but since you seem to be okay with that then we will just move on," Emma trailed off, her knee bouncing underneath the table. Regina laid a soft hand on her thigh, trying to get Emma's annoying knee to calm down.

"Okay, well will you be saying it soon because it is nearly five and I have to meet Violet for ice cream in an hour," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch your tone, young man," Regina scolded, picking her hand up off her knee and mimicking his action by crossing her arms over her chest. Emma huffed out a breath.

"What your mother and I are trying to say is that in about eight months your are going to be a big brother." The words were rushed out of her mouth, leaving little to be imagined other than Henry finally getting a chance to be a big brother.

Henry stared at his mothers with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He was expecting his adoptive mother to tell him that Emma was moving in with them, because, lets face it, he knew the two were completely smitten with each other and they were True Loves, but he was not expecting this news.

He knew how children were made, he had known for some time now. He was twelve when some stupid blonde haired boy had told him at recess where babies come from. Before then he was completely oblivious to the facts and he was happier that way. Not that he wasn't happy now, but the mind numbing thoughts often crossed his mind.

He shook his head once, closed his eyes for a second or two, and then opened them to find his mothers staring right back at him. "You two are being serious?" He didn't know the words had actually left his mouth until his brown headed mom was nodding back at him.

"Wait which one of is pregnant?" Regina perked up, her posture straightening and smiled at her son.

"I am, darling," she whispered, still uneasy about the fact that there was a life growing inside of her as they spoke. Regina's hand subconsciously dropped down to her stomach and cupped it softly. Until she could see that there was a child growing and living in her stomach, she knew she wouldn't believe that she and Emma were having a baby together.

"But that isn't possible, Mom. My book said that you took a potion and you can't get pregnant anymore." Regina was reminded about just how much Henry actually knew about her life. She knew how the book had told her story, and the thought made her queasy. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Almost instantly she felt Emma's hand cover her own over her stomach and she relaxed once more.

"Kid, I know you don't want us to go into specifics…" The young man cringed. "But I broke the curse on you mother. We have our suspicions on how, but I am sure you already know that." Regina could hear the smile in Emma's voice, her words laced with pride. Regina laced their fingers together and rested their interlaced hands on her thigh. Henry had a cheeky smile on his face as he watched his blonde mother smile at his other.

"True Love, you mean?" Emma nodded once and smiled at him.

"Yeah, kid. True Love," she whispered, running her thumb over the tops of Regina's hand. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall behind Henry's head and sighed. "It's almost six, kid. YOu better get going."

"Alright. Curfew still eleven? Oh, and we are eating there, too, so don't make me a plate, please," he said, standing from his seat and pushing it back under the table as he made his way around the slab of polished wood.

"Yes, and okay, kid," Emma said, slowly pulling her hand from Regina's. The two woman stood up and kissed their son on the head and sent him off with a stern reminding of his curfew and a wave at the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**One month later.**

Regina's high pitched voice echoed through the large house as she called out Emma's name repeatedly, her hand clutching her abdomen as she stared in the mirror the was opposite her.

"Emma!" she shrieked down the empty hallway. Not two seconds later she heard Emma's heavy footsteps surely leaving holes on the stair as she bounded up the insanely long staircase. Her blonde hair was flying behind her, and when she came to a stop at their bedroom door the long strands draped across her shoulders and face. She brushed the annoying strands away and stared at Regina's nearly naked frame with wide eyes.

"What the hell, Regina," she gasped out, her chest heaving from running across and up the house. The Mayor turned to look at her with wide eyes, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Come here, come look at this." Emma's heart was racing, thumping in her chest at a rate that couldn't be healthy. When Emma had finally heard Regina screaming for her, she could tell that it wasn't the first time she had called out her name, and by the tone of her voice she knew that it was serious. She instantly dropped the hammer that she had been nailing the nails into the wall with and sprinted her way to their bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"Are you hurt or hurting in any way?" She huffed out, leaning over and resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She could practically hear Regina roll her eyes.

"No. I am fine. But if you don't want to see out child finally making itself known then so be it," she growled out, grabbing her silk robe form the door and draping it over her shoulders. Emma was instantly up with wider eyes than Regina had ever seen before and was in front of her on her knees in a split second.

Emma's cool hands gripped Regina's hips softly, her thumbs brushing over the soft bump that was finally visible on her naked torso. Pure happiness spread through Emma's body as she ran her fingers over the soft skin.

They had been to the doctors not a week earlier and Regina's stomach was just as flat as it had been. Regina couldn't act like she wasn't scared that their baby wasn't growing right or getting enough nutrients, and though she knew that it was still early she couldn't help but worry. So the past six days she had been eating everything her body desired.

Emma had teased her for it the first two days, but on the third day of her late night snacks consisting of eating half a box of goldfish and well into a jar of pickles, the brunette was fed up with it. She had thrown an entire pickle at the Sheriff's head and yelled at her until Emma was scared to stay in the same room with her for fear that she might impale her with one of the delicious spears.

Though Regina was royally pissed at her, she had made her way to the bedroom where Emma was laying with her back to the door and cried to her about how sorry she was. Typical Emma would laugh and make fun of her, but she knew it was just because of the hormones and their baby that was forcing her to be on edge. So, she wrapped her arms around the small brunette's body and told her how much she loved her and appreciated her for everything she was doing. Regina was asleep in minutes.

Now here they stood, rather kneeled, finally being able to see their baby growing inside of Regina. It was enough to make Emma bawl, but only a few tears slipped from the corner of her eyes. She leaned forward with shaky lips and pressed her wet lips against Regina's stomach.

"It is still really early, Emma," Regina whispered, combing her fingers through blonde matted curls. She didn't hesitate to buy books online about being pregnant when she had first found out and told Emma. She wanted to do everything the right way, she didn't want there to be anything wrong with her baby.

"How far along are you? Two months?" Regina nodded and swept her thumb over Emma's high cheekbone.

"Everything I have read has said that women experiencing pregnancy aren't supposed to show until around fourteen weeks, and I am only nine," she explained, one hand reaching out and trailing across her stomach. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it nervously. She could see the wheels turning inside her girlfriend's mind, she could see the steam coming out of her ears as she tried to think light of the situation.

"I will call Doctor Hansen and get us an appointment for after lunch," she said softly, standing from her kneeling position. When Emma was back standing she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, under her robe, and pulled her flush against her body. Regina squirmed in her arms, earning a frown from her girlfriend.

When the town got wind of their relationship, the reactions varied. Some were happy for them, accepting their relationship in every way, but others weren't so happy. Regina got nasty letters sent to her in the mail, and Emma got them sent to her at the police station. Every night when they would get sent them they would read them together, either over the phone or whenever they saw each other next.

"Emma let go, please," she whined, pushing her hands on the blonde's shoulders to push her away. Emma held on to her still, linking her fingers behind Regina's back.

"No what is wrong Regina?" The Mayor squirmed in her arms again.

"Emma. Seriously let me go," she growled, glaring at the confused woman looking down at her. She didn't know why she didn't want to be touched by Emma, but she knew that the feeling made her skin crawl and her stomach burn.

Emma slowly pulled her arms away from Regina's body and stepped back, but when she watched the brunette's eyes filled with tears as she tied the rope around her lithe body.

"Regina what is wrong, babe. Please talk to me," Emma said softly, Her hand cupping Regina's soft cheek. She turned away.

"Just drop it Emma," she whispered, turning her body back towards the full length mirror. She sighed silently at her reflection as she noticed how the silk clung against her body.

Emma shook her head and walked and stood in front of her. "No, Regina. You talk to me, I talk to you. Please tell me what you what is wrong." Emma rested her hands on Regina's shoulders, but quickly lifted them to under Regina's eyes and wiped the tears away that had fallen over the lids.

"I am going to get fat, Emma!" The tears were falling freely down her face now catching at her chin before Emma could wipe them away.

It took everything Emma had in her not to laugh or smile at her girlfriend, but despite her efforts her lips went thin with a small smile. Regina glared at her and turned away from her, her arms crossing over her exposed torso.

"Hey, hey, hey. Regina, please don't turn away from me, please," she begged, her hands turning her shoulders around so they could face each other. "You are not going to get fat, Regina. You might think you are putting on extra weight because of the baby, but it is completely normal and really good. You are not fat, just pregnant, babe," she explained softly, her thumb brushing across Regina wet cheek.

Regina only nodded and looked down, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. After a few minutes Regina nodded again and took the steps it took to walk to the closet. "Call Doctor Hansen and try and get an appointment as soon as possible," she called from the closet. Emma nodded and pulled out her phone before clicking on the contact that was attached to the doctor's number.

"How are we doing today, Mayor Mills?" The older woman's voice rang through the small room, making Regina flinch. Nonetheless, she put a smile on her face and crossed her hands in her lap.

"We are doing just fine, Doctor Hansen. I know it may sound crazy, but this morning I was looking at myself in the mirror and I swear there is a bump there." The doctor nodded and sat at her rolling chair, pushing herself to the computer that would hold pictures of their baby in a few short minutes.

"We will take a look at it. Have you been eating normal? Have you been going to the restroom like normal?" Regina chuckled and Emma smiled softly, the memories of waking up at three in the morning to Regina running into the bathroom multiple times making her smile.

"I have been giving into my cravings a little bit more. They mostly consist of pickles and goldfish, sometimes even potato chips. And regarding my bathroom situation, I have to pee all the time. Like, constantly." The doctor was nodding along and typing away on her computer as Regina spoe, her glasses resting low on the ridge of her nose.

"How about throwing up? Have you still been doing that?" Regina nodded, her fingers picking at the paper gown she wore.

"Yes. It usually comes at about eleven thirty, usually when I am at work, but it hasn't been as consistent since last Tuesday. Some smells still make me nauseous, though." Doctor Hansen nodded, and finally pushed herself away from the desk, clapping her hands in her lap.

"Alright, well it just sounds like normal pregnancy symptoms. Most first time mothers that are carrying one baby don't start showing until week fifteen or maybe later, but every woman is different, so I don't think there is anything to worry about." The doctor smiled kindly at the two of them, and Emma subconsciously reached out and grasped Regina's hand in her own.

Doctor Hansen told Regina what she wanted her to do, and by the time they were situated, the doctor was looking at the screen that was turned away from the two anxious women. Her other hand was stretched out, running the sonographic tool over her stomach, spreading the cool gel out.

"Why is it turned away?" Emma said frantically, her eyes studying the older woman's face. When she and Regina watched a frown become evident on the doctor's face.

Regina felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched the woman's face change. She felt her whole world shift around her as the one little thing she had wanted for so long slipped away from her. She felt Emma's hand slip from hers. her eyes darting over to her quickly. She watched Emma's face crumple, a reaction she knew too well for her liking. Her brows were turned down, the skin between the creased. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her hands were grasping her upper arms.

"Last time you were here we did do a sonogram, correct?" Regina and Emma both nodded quickly, causing the doctor to do the same. "Okay. Well, Miss Mills, Miss Swan, I think some congratulations are in order. You are having twins!"

Silence. The Doctor turned and looked at them with a smile, but was met by two faces with wide eyes. "Are you two okay?" She asked, her brows raising. Regina shook her head and blinked once before she looked at Emma. Emma was staring right back at her, and if Regina wasn't going crazy, she could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes.

"You heard twins, too, right?" Emma nodded once and before she could catch it a tear slipped down her face. The sight made Regina's own eyes water. Emma's eyes darted to the doctor.

"You are being serious. You aren't bullshitting us right?" The woman chuckled and shook her head, reaching beside her and turning the screen towards the other women.

The screen was black and white, speckled with fuzzy-looking dots. In the middle of it, there were now two misshaped circles, each one adorned with a white dot in the middle. One looked bigger than the other, and maybe Emma was going crazy, but she could have sworn the one on the right looked like it had legs or arms.

"Twins," Regina whispered, her hand reaching out and tapping Emma's arm, silently asking for her hand. Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and kissed the back of her hand softly, running her thumb over the soft flesh.

"See, there is Baby A," she pointed to the baby on the left, and typed away on her keyboard. On the screen the words Baby A appeared on the screen just above the fetus. "And this here is Baby B." She did the same thing to screen, putting Baby B above the other child's still-developing body. Emma looked up at Regina, who had her eyes trained on the screen, and watched a tear roll down her smooth skin.

"Twins," she whispered once more, her spare hand reaching up to rest over her stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy shit," Emma whispered into the cold air of Storybrooke. Regina's hand was laced with hers as they walked through the town and down to Granny's. After Doctor Hansen left, it was almost as if she hadn't just told Regina that she was carrying two babies. Instead, the only thing that was on her mind was a bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles from Granny's.

"Yeah," Regina drug out the word. "How are we going to do this Emma?" There was a hint of uneasiness in her voice and she pulled Emma closer to her body when a strong gust of wind swept through the busy street. Emma pulled her hand away from Regina's and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Emma huffed out a breath and sighed.

"I guess whatever we would do with one baby we would double that and do it with two." Emma was still partially in shock. When Regina told her she was pregnant, she didn't know what to do. They had some time to talk about it, and all their plans had revolved around one baby, not two. They didn't know if there were two girls, two boys, or one girl and a boy. The uncertainty of the situation made Regina feel sick. She shivered as an even colder gust of air blew through town.

"Why the hell is it so cold? The news said that it was supposed to be warmer the next few days," Emma whined, tucking Regina closer into her body. The older woman wrapped her hands around Emma's waist as the walked, holding her as close as socially acceptable.

"You can't trust those dumb weather anchors. They don't know what they are talking about more than half the time." Emma chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, running her hand up and down her arm.

When they finally reached the steps of Granny's Diner, Emma turned to Regina, still with her arm wrapped around her shoulder tightly. She leaned forward slightly and kissed the tip of her nose. Regina's eyes fluttered shut and she pulled Emma' body closer to her own.

The blonde had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she looked down at the girlfriend. Her cheeks were starting to hurt by how much she was smiling, but any pain she had disappeared when Regina pressed her lips against her own as softly as possible.

Emma smirked when she felt Regina's nails dig slightly into the white long sleeve shirt that she was wearing underneath her red jacket, scratching against the cool skin of her back. Their lips moved together in sync as they relished the way the other felt, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

When the little bell above the door signaled that someone was coming out, Emma pulled away from Regina's addicting lips. The Mayor turned her head towards the door and saw their son standing in front of the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. One brow was raised high into his forehead and he looked at the two woman with a disbelieved look.

"Now that you two aren't sucking faces, could you come inside? Gram and Gramps need to speak with you. I might have let something slip that I shouldn't have." He mumbled the last bit and looked down at his shoe, nudging a chipped piece of wood with his sole.

"What exactly did you let slip, Henry?" Regina's voice was fierce as she stared down their son, the moment she and Emma shared seconds before completely ruined. Henry looked back up at Regina and sighed.

"Snow was talking about having another baby and then I said that there would be another baby around here soon enough. She put two and two together but she thinks Emma is the one who is pregnant. I didn't say anything else to them but they won't stop talking about it," he whined.

Emma acted like she didn't feel the pang in her heart when Henry said her parents were trying for another baby. When Neal was born she acted like it didn't bother her that her parents were so quick to have a baby when they had just found her again. She acted like it didn't bother her, and after a while, she just got used to having the kid around so she forgot her petty feelings. She also pretended like it didn't hurt to hear Henry call her Emma. She knew that sometimes with her and Regina in the same room it was confusing, or it was for her, at least, but it still felt like a stab in the heart. Regina felt Emma stiffen beside her at the words.

"Okay. Okay. We can figure this out. I didn't want to tell them now, or any time soon, really, but we have less time to keep them hidden now," Regina said to her son, who cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows.

"Less time? Them? What does that mean, Mom." Before Regina or Emma could answer, the boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wait are you having twins?" He screeched, bounding down the steps of the diner. He barreled his way in between Regina and Emma, sliding his arm between them and pulling Regina away from Emma's grasp. Emma frowned but watched as Regina wrapped her arms around their son and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so happy for you, Mom," he whispered into her neck, his arms squeezing her small frame tightly.

Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets and took a step back from the two hugging people. She sucked her lips into her mouth and chewed on them as she watched what should have been the touching moment between mother and son. Tears stung her eyes, but for the wrong reasons than they should have. She blinked them back and when they finally were gone she cleared her throat and clapped her hands in front of her.

"We should probably get inside. It is only getting colder by the minute out here and Mom probably doesn't want to be kept waiting." She wanted desperately to go inside and get out of the awkward situation she was in, but she was just dismissed by a wave from her son's hand.

"You go inside, we will meet you in there." The surprising words came from Henry's mouth when she expected them to come from Regina's. Her eyes met with deep brown ones, the corners crinkled from her smile-stretched lips. Emma wanted her to tell her to stay, she wanted to invite her into the hug, but she only motioned her head toward the door and mouthed the words "Go in."

Emma sighed and nodded, her hands going right back to her pockets. As she made her way up the steps, she took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, bracing herself for whatever was to be waiting on her behind that glass paned door.

"Emma Swan why would you keep this secret from us?" Her mother shrieked right when she stepped into the door. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes at the shouting woman. She walked over to the booth that they were sitting in and stood at the front of the table.

"I am not keeping anything from you, and that is all I am saying about the subject until Regina gets in here with Henry." She tried not to let the mention of her son dampen her mood in front of her parent's, especially when there was such good news to be shared with the two other people.

"Well, Emma it is a simple yes or no question. Are you pregnant with Hook's baby?" Leave it to Snow White to be as blunt as she could. Emma's eyes went wide and darted between her mother and then her father, whose face was red. He wouldn't look at her.

"I am-" before she could get the words out of her mouth the bell above the door jingled and in walked the rest of her family. Regina walked in with an arm around Henry and a small smile on her face. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair was tousled from the wind. Henry's hair was messier than normal, too, and the tip of his nose was bright red.

"Hey," Emma whispered, intertwining her finger with Regina's when she finally made it by her side. Henry slid into the booth across from her parents and sipped at his cooled-down hot chocolate.

"So are you both just going to stand there or are one of you going to say something?" Snow snapped. She was bouncing Neal in her arms as she spoke, and her own cheeks were red but not from the cold outside the windows.

"Snow, I think you need to calm down, there is no need to be upset about anything," Regina reasoned calmly. She shifted her weight on her feet and pulled the front of her coat to the side, showing off the tan, skin tight dress that she wore. The material stretched around her curves deliciously, and when Emma saw her in it this morning it took everything in her not to pin her to the front door and have her way with her. She shivered at the thought of it.

"There is a reason to be upset, Regina. Emma has been keeping a huge secret from us. We are your parents, Emma. You should be able to tell us that you are pregnant," Snow whined. Beside her Charming sighed and stretched his arm around the booth behind Snow's shoulders.

"Emma, I know your mother is upset, and I can understand why. Why didn't you just tell us you are pregnant? I know that the situation with Hook isn't exactly conventional but we would have understood," Charming explained, his eyes never leaving his daughter's relaxed face.

Beside Emma, Regina let out a chuckle and took her coat off, draping the expensive looking fabric over the back of the booth.

"Snow, Charming. Your daughter isn't pregnant. I am. With two babies, actually," she said slowly, putting her hands on both her hips and raising one eyebrow at them. Snow only stared at her step stepmother. Her arms had stopped bouncing the baby, and her eyes roamed down Regina's body until the were staring at her stomach.

"Mom," Emma said slowly. Snow shook her head and bounced the baby in her arms once more.

"When… how did this happen," she stuttered out, blinking as if the situation would disappear before her very eyes if she blinked enough.

"Well I don't want to get in specifics, but I got Regina pregnant," Emma admitted, her cheeks flushing pink. Charming rolled his eyes and chuckled, grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it before setting it back down again.

"She is definitely a Charming, Snow," he teased, nudging his wife with his elbow. Snow's face started to fill back up with color as she watched Emma wrap her arm around Regina's waist. It was odd, watching the woman that she had known her entire life lean into her daughter and wrap her own arm around her back.

"Snow, I understand that this isn't the most, I don't know, normal thing in the world, but Regina and I are happy. No matter what," she added, her fingers drumming on Regina's side. Snow shook her head and smiled at the two women.

"No, no. It is fine. This is wonderful!" Snow was back to her normal, peppy self, her lips pulled thin into a smile. She motioned to the booth seat in front of them and told them to sit, which they did. Regina slid in first, much to Emma's gratitude. She wanted to sit by her son, but she didn't know if he wanted to sit by her.

Right as they sat down a fresh wave of burgers being charred on the grilled filled the room with an amazing scent. Regina's mouth watered and she turned to her girlfriend, but Emma was already standing and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"One bacon cheeseburger with extra picks and fries coming up," she said softly, turning away from her family and walking to the bar. Behind the shiny counter top was a younger woman, obviously new to town, with blonde hair. She was wearing a top the was clearly too small for her, the buttons straining to hold it together. She cleared her throat and ordered Regina's food first, making sure to get extra fries and pickles on the side, before she ordered herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

As she made her way back to their table the blonde haired woman from behind her shoulder called out to her.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Emma realized that her voice had a certain twang to it. Southern, maybe? Emma stopped and turned around to the younger girl and walked back over to the counter. She could feel Regina's eyes burning holes into her back.

The younger girl had leaned forward against the countertop now, her obnoxiously large breasts almost spilling out of her shirt in the process. Emma stayed a few steps away from the bar and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the girls drawn on eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" Emma almost didn't recognise her voice. It was deep and cold and uninterested. The younger girl bit her lip and held out a piece of paper towards her.

"You single by any chance?" Yep, definitely Southern, Emma thought right. Emma took the piece of paper from her hand and looked at the number written across it in red in with a little heart at the end. She chuckled to herself.

"You know, I am flattered, but my girlfriend and son are waiting on their food. Also my girlfriend could burn you to ashes, because let's face it, she is a little hormonal right now because she is pregnant with our babies right now, so I wouldn't even try if I were you. Unless you have a death wish," Emma whispered, dropping the piece of paper back on the counter top and turning away from her with a satisfied smile.

When she got back over to the table, she sat down quickly and rested her hand on Regina's thigh.

"What was all that about," the brunette questioned, her body scooting closer to Emma's. Emma smiled and pecked her lips, earning a groan from Henry, and chuckled.

"Nothing important," she whispered, squeezing Regina's thigh once before she went back to listening to her mother drone on about what Regina would be experiencing during her pregnancy, as if she hadn't already known.


	20. Chapter 20

After sitting through another hour of her mother's incessant babbling and her father trying to get the woman to calm down, Regina had finally put her napkin on the table and sighed.

"Alright. Well, it is getting late, and I know both Emma and I have work in the morning," she tried, nudging Emma's thigh. Emma got up easily and quickly, nodded her head. When she had finally stood up she offered her hand to Regina, which the older woman took, and pulled her out of the seat.

"Henry are you coming home with us?" It was almost as if Henry didn't hear Emma's voice. The only way she knew that he heard her was with a shake of his head, silently telling her that he was staying with his grandparents yet again. Emma sighed and nodded. 

They both told Snow and David bye and that they would call them tomorrow, and left Henry with an awkward smile and a kiss to his forehead.

As Emma and Regina walked down the road to Emma's car the Mayor could feel the way Emma was biting her tongue. She sighed and stopped walking, forcing Emma to stop walking too. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, the cold air around them blowing their hair this way and that.

"Emma. Please tell me what is wrong," she whispered, cupping Emma's chin in between her thumb and pointer finger. Emma shook her head and worried her bottom lip.

"Nothing is wrong Regina. I'm just cold." Though she thought she sounded convincing, she didn't convince Regina in the slightest. The Mayor raised a perfect eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"You know I always know when you are lying, right? I can read you like a damn book, Miss Swan." Emma blushed and shook her head, rolling her eyes back.

"Nothing is wrong, Regina. Henry just kind of upset me, but I'm over it. It's fine," she mumbled, looking down at their joined hands. The brunette sighed and shook her head. She brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed along Emma's knuckles, her lips leaving red stains across her pale skin.

"You should have told me," Regina whispered, pressing her cheek against the back of Emma's hand. The blonde gave her a tight lipped smile and only shook her head, moving her body back around so they could finish the short walk back to Emma's, in Regina's own words, hideous little death trap.

"You know you could have told me about Henry, right?"

Regina was sitting comfortably in her designated spot of her bed, her glasses perched nearly at the tip of her nose with a book in hand. She and Emma had been settled in bed for a while now, but the brunette couldn't get the thoughts to leave her head.

Emma looked up from her laptop and raised a brow at her. She slowly shut the screen and set the flat computer on the nightstand. With a puff of her breath she turned back to her girlfriend.

"You looked like you were having a good time and I didn't want to put a damper on anyone's moods," she explained softly, her long, pale fingers pinching at a feather that had come loose from her pillow.

"I don't care if I looked happy, Emma. You are my girlfriend and it is my job to make sure you are alright." Regina had put her book down by now and was leaning over the spacious bed. They never slept far away from each other. Every night they would fall asleep holding each other, and maybe one of them would roll around during the night, but they never weren't an arms length away. Regina laced their fingers together, her thumb brushing over the curve of Emma's.

"Your only job is to take care of those little munchkins inside of you until it is time for them to come out. And besides, I am sure it is just some moody teenager thing that he is going through. Violet probably pissed him off or something." Regina snorted at that, the sound so foreign to Emma's ears that she cherished it. Emma chuckled herself and let her head drop, her mass of blonde curls falling over her face like a curtain.

"I don't think he could ever be upset over that girl. He is far too infatuated with her to even think a single negative thought." Emma hummed her agreement, not looking up at Regina, or even making a move to. Regina frowned.

"What else is it? What is bothering you?" With a shaky hand the Mayor reached up and grasped Emma's chin and brought her face level with her own. Emma shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. Just wondering how I upset Henry is all." Her words trailed off and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Regina frowned.

"I am not saying that you have to tell me everything, or confide in me every single time you are feeling a certain way, but I do want you to know that you are not alone in whatever this. I will always be here for you to talk to." Regina rubbed her thumb across Emma's dimpled chin and gave her a small smile, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Emma's.

The Sheriff hummed into the kiss, her fingers reaching out and fisting in the silk of her night shirt. Without Emma even asking, Regina leaned closer to her, pressing the front of her body against her girlfriend's. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's small body and pulled her into her lap.

"Emma," Regina hummed out, her fingers fisting in blonde locks until they were twisting around her fingers and were pulling Emma closer to her than they had been in far too long.

Emma smirked into the kiss and as if on cue, her hands slid up Regina's shirt and gripped onto her hips. The Mayor ground her hips forward, her small bump brushing against Emma's rib cage. Emma couldn't help but smile, her smile breaking the kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Emma moved her lips to Regina's jaw, kissing and sucking at the soft flesh that smelled so distinctly of Regina, The older woman cried out, her hips rocking back and forth against Emma's own. Her hands pulled Emma's head closer against her, their bodies rocking together in sync.

When Emma's hands trailed lower and dipped under the waistband of her matching pants, Regina moaned out and gripped her scalp, holding her tighter than Emma thought possible.

The blonde's hands slipped further down her pants, her hands gripping hold of Regina's meaty flesh and pulling her closer against her body. Regina whimpered out, her head falling back when she felt Emma pop the top two buttons of her shirt open and her lips trail over the tops of her breasts.

"Emma please touch me," she whimpered out, her voice barely above a whisper. Emma smirked against her flesh and shifted underneath her, laying down on the bed in front of her.

Brown hair fanned out around her head as she was laid back on their bed. Her legs wrapped themselves around Emma's body, holding her close. Emma slowly lowered herself down closer to Regina's rising and falling body, her hands reaching up to the collar of her nightshirt. She gripped the soft material and pulled Regina up, their mouths meeting for a passion-filled kiss that made Regina feel dizzy with want and need.

"Please," she whispered against pale, thin lips. Emma didn't need to be told twice before her fingers were moving to the rest of the buttons of her night shirt. With shaky fingers she undid each one. Every time a new strip of skin would be unveiled before her eyes it was like she was seeing Regina for the very first time. Shivers would run down her spine and her skin would break into goose pimples.

Emma kissed her way down Regina's torso while her hands pushed the shirt off of the brunette's body, discarding it on the floor beside the bed.

Regina shivered when the cool air of the room hit her body, but then shivered for an entirely different reason when she felt Emma's mouth find purchase of her sensitive nipple, sucking it into her mouth like it was the last thing she would ever taste. Regina arched into Emma's mouth, her hands holding her head as close as she could possibly get her.

"I love you. So damn much," Emma whispered against her body. When Regina only replied with a mewl back, Emma knew that she felt the same. She didn't know why, but she knew her Regina inside and out.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful," she whispered as she kissed down the valley of Regina's slightly swollen breasts, her hands gripping onto her ever-thickening hips. When her lips found the curve of her stomach, she smiled against the skin and pressed soft, featherlight kisses against the small mound.

"And I am incredibly thankful for you. I am so happy that you are carrying our children," she said proudly, her eyes moving up to meet with Regina's wide ones. In less than a second, her eyes were dry and bright, but the next they were filled with tears and her lips stretched almost thin with a smile.

For a split second Emma thought she had said something wrong, but she realized that they were happy tears when she watched Regina smile at her brighter than she had in awhile.

Regina reached down and cupped Emma's face in her hands and pulled her up level with her. When their faces were less than three centimeters apart, Regina let out a shaky breath and ran her thumb of the high arc of Emma's rosy cheekbone.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," she whispered out, her eyes roaming over Emma's features as if it were the last time she would ever see her again. Emma leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and then the corner of her mouth before she leaned back to look at her once more.

"You didn't do anything. I have always been yours." With that, Emma kissed the words right from Regina's gaping lips as her hands found their way to the waistband of her hips. With little difficulty, the Sheriff pulled the Mayor's pants away from her body and threw them on the ground somewhere near her shirt.

Emma pulled her own shirt off, which left her in nothing but her checkered panties that had a small little bow on the front. Regina chuckled when she saw them, and reached out, pulling Emma down on top of, being mindful of the two people growing inside of her.

Emma's lips latched on Regina's neck, sucking the skin into her mouth and lapping her tongue over it, savoring the taste of her body wash on her. The older woman groaned out, one hand fisting in blonde hair and the other holding onto Emma's hips for dear life.

"Em if you don't touch me in three second I swear I am going to fire ball your ass," she growled out, her hips bucking when she felt Emma's fingers slip underneath the hem of her underwear. Emma only chuckled against her neck and release the bruised skin. Looking up, she brushed her nose against Regina and let her finger trailed lower down her underwear. She gasped when she felt the pool in her panties.

"You are _mine_. Not anyone else's. Mine," she whispered against her lip, her fingers dipping into Regina's pooling center.

Regina gasped and arched against Emma's body, both her hands reaching up and digging into her shoulder blades. Her hips rocked against Emma's hands, silently begging her to get on with it and start fucking her like she really wanted her to.

"I am yours," she promised. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Emma heard her and slowly, so painfully slowly, eased another finger into her. Sparks shot through Regina's body when she felt those fingers start to move inside her, and when she felt Emma's thumb press against her clit and her mouth pull a sensitive nipple into her mouth, she knew she was a goner.

"Fuck," she hissed out. One hand reached up and grasped the back of Emma's neck and she pulled her closer and rocked her hips against her hand. The more she moved her hips, the faster Emma's thrusts got, they got deeper.

When Emma let her nipple fall from her mouth and began kissing her way down her body, Regina began to cry out. Emma chuckled from below her stomach and pulled her fingers out abruptly.

The cry that Regina was about to release was cut off and turned into a moan when she felt Emma slide her tongue deep inside of her. Her thumb was still working her clit in some tight and so big circle, forcing Regina's lower back off the bed as she ground herself on Emma's mouth.

Regina didn't know she was coming until she was. She didn't hold back her screams or moans as she came over Emma's probing tongue that was incessantly lapping at her. She felt like she had come for a full minute until the waves of shocks finally started to lessen and her muscles started to unclench.

With the absence of Emma's comforting mouth she felt cold but overheated at the same time, and the only thing she wanted was Emma back on top of her to keep her warm.

Emma was sitting on her knees, between Regina's own, and had her hands resting gently on her thighs. "Are you okay? Did I kill you?" Though she knew it was a joke, Regina could see the glimmer of fear in her green eyes as she surveyed every part of her body.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. Her hand reached out and cupped her cheek, her thumb running over the planes of her cheek bones.

"You did nothing wrong, my love," she whispered, her breathing finally evening out. Emma sighed slowly and closed her eyes, leaning into Regina's touch.

"You scared me for a second," Emma admitted, her hands scratching up and down Regina's hips. The older woman shivered.

"I'm sorry. It's just the things you do to me…" Regina trailed off and blushed softly the cold air hitting her body forcing her to actually realize how naked she really was. Emma chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Regina's nose.

"You do those things to me, too." Before Regina could even answer, Emma was kissing the words from her mouth as if she would die without them.


	21. Chapter 21

**One month later, sixteen and a half weeks pregnant.**

"Regina, babe, if we don't get going now we won't make it on time," Emma whined up the stairs. She had been ready for the past fifteen minutes, but Regina had insisted that she needed to redo her lipstick or curl another piece of hair before they left. Emma knew that no matter what, Regina would look beautiful, but the pregnant woman insisted that something needed to be changed. How one person as stunningly beautiful as Regina could ever think something needed to be fixed was beyond her.

"Can you please wait five seconds!" She heard Regina scream from the top of the stairs. Emma thought she was ready to see Regina parading down the stairs so they could go already, but she was wrong.

The sight of her nearly knocked Emma off her feet, and if she hadn't had been holding onto the door knob she most certainly would have fallen.

Regina held onto the banister as she walked down the stairs with her black heels in her hand. Not even pregnancy could keep the woman away from a good pair of red-bottomed heels. She wore a red dress that cut straight across her chest, allowing her cleavage to poke over the tops, but not too much to be distasteful. What caught Emma's eye, though, was the way her bump was so obviously noticeable. A wide smile broke over both of their faces as they took each other in.

"Holy shitballs," Emma breathed out, her eyes opening and closing as if to see if the imaging she was seeing was in fact, real. She wanted to smack herself in the face for staring at her for so long, but then she remembered that Regina was her girlfriend and she could stare all she wanted. Regina only smirked back at her and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She leaned against the railing and pulled one foot up and put a shoe on and then the other.

"You don't look too bad yourself, darling," Regina purred out, walking over to her and running a finger down her exposed arm.

Emma didn't look bad, that much she knew. She wore a black, almost skin tight dress that dipped and curved with her body. Regina forced her to let her curl her hair, which she didn't put up a fight for. She was told to put on lipstick, preferably a deep red, and then instructed to put her shoes on and wait downstairs for Regina.

Emma almost had half a mind to throw the heels into the garbage, but she knew Regina would never forgive her if she did so. So, she sucked it up slipped on the, what seemed like mostorous heels, and walked around in them, and then decided that they weren't all too bad.

"You do realise that this is just Neal's birthday party, right? A three year old's birthday party." Emma took Regina's black jacket off the rack as she spoke and held it out so she could put it on her shoulders. The older woman only smiled and nodded her head. She turned her back to Emma and slid her arms through the sleeves.

"Yes, I am aware that nearly the entire population will be there. Yes, I am aware that you can easily see that I am pregnant with two, beautifully healthy babies. Yes, I am aware that it is a three year old's birthday party that is being treated like a damn coronation." She turned around and buttoned the top button of her coat. "I am ready to tell people, no matter what their reactions may be."

Emma smiled brightly, her entire being filling with something that could only be described as love. With a soft nod, Emma held her hand out to Regina, which the older woman took, and escorted her girlfriend out of the house.

The drive to the celebration was short, it was only across town at the Charming's farm house that they had practically redone just for the sake of the party. Outside of the stereotypically red building, the lot was filled with cars of all makes and models. Emma was sure she even saw a few horses.

"You are sure you want to do this today?" The town had taken news of their relationship relatively well, but Emma wasn't so sure as to how they would react to this.

With a hand rested protectively on top of her bump, Regina nodded and gave her a smile that easily reached her eyes. Emma raked her eyes over her girlfriend's mouth-wateringly beautiful body and suppressed a groan when her eyes rolled over her ample cleavage.

"Emma, the quicker we get in there, the quicker we get out of there." Emma knew exactly what she was alluding to by just the look in her dark eyes, and the familiar glint in her eye made Emma feel like she was a lovesick teenager again. The blonde shifted in her seat, turned the car off, and checked her makeup in the mirror once more.

"You're sure this," she motioned up and down her body, "isn't too much?" With only a chuckle and a kiss to the back of her knuckles, Regina pushed the car door open and climbed out of the car. Emma followed suit, a soft sigh falling from her lips, but it was soon replaced by a smile when she saw Regina waiting for her at the front of the car with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"It took you long enough," the older woman teased, lacing their fingers together.

Emma had noticed a lot about Regina had changed with pregnancy. She now had an addiction to red meat, which only weirded Emma out because she had never seen her eat anything more than a salad or a few fries from Granny's beforehand.

Another thing she noticed was that she always wanted to be near Emma or touching her. Regina wasn't the most touchy-feely person before hand, but she wouldn't hold her as close as she was holding her now. Emma couldn't complain, though. She had the woman that she loved by her side and she couldn't ask for anything else.

The last thing that Emma realized was Regina could be annoyingly happy one minute, and then the next she would be about to kill the next person who walked in their front door. The Sheriff knew that it was just the hormones and the mood swings, but it scared her shitless sometimes.

"Says the woman who took two hours to get ready." Regina only shoved her as her answer and pulled her closer to the barn that was thrumming with soft music. When they got to the annoyingly large door, Emma held it open for Regina, but the brunette pulled her to the other side of the barn, practically dragging her.

"Regina, what the hell," Emma whispered out, trying not to draw attention to them from the people walking into the building. Regina pulled her around the side of the barn and once they were out of the light she pulled her around the back where she pushed her slightly against the wall.

Before Emma had time to process what was happening or ask what the hell Regina thought she was doing, Regina's lips were on her own. At first she was surprised, but Emma quickly melted into her hold and rested her hands on Regina's thicker hips.

Their kiss didn't last long, but it was just enough to get Emma to relax. Regina leaned back from her, keeping her hands on her cheeks, and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I know you are nervous, and this isn't exactly your favorite thing, but I want you to know that we can say hello, spread the news, and leave as soon as we are able." Emma thought she might cry. She knew Regina knew how she felt about Neal. While she loved the boy, she couldn't help but be jealous or angry at the fact that her parents had a replacement baby as soon as they could. Of course, she would never tell anyone else about her feelings, but she told Regina everything. No matter what.

"I know. But he is my brother and you know Mom will never forgive me if I miss this party. I already missed the first two." She tried to joke, but the only thing that brought any life back to the words was the warm cloud of air that left her mouth when she breathed out.

"I know how you feel about all of this, though, and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable all night." Regina reached up and pushed a curled piece of hair away from the blonde's face. Emma leaned into her touch, and slightly turned her head, kissing the inside of Regina's hand.

"I know. But I want to do this with you. I want to tell people. As soon as we think we have told enough people, we can leave and I won't complain," she promised, her hot breath hitting Regina's cold cheeks.

Regina pressed one more quick kiss to Emma's lips and then pulled her back around the barn and to the entrance. Emma had her arm wrapped around Regina's shoulders, tucking her into her side as they walked into the building.

To say that both of them were surprised by what they found was an understatement. People were buzzing with conversation all around them, the lights hanging from the ceiling glowing blue and white. The amount of balloons were almost nauseating, and the different tables filed with different kinds of things pulled people away from the center of the room.

On the opposite side of the room Snow, David, and Neal were sitting on a raised platform so they could see the entire room. Emma sighed and tightened her hold on Regina before forcing their way through the crowd and over to her parents.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," she said once she got through the crowd of people with Regina on her arm.

When Snow and David didn't even acknowledge that the two of them were there, they just continued playing with their son like he was their only child, Regina scoffed out.

"Snow, David," she spit out, snapping her fingers at them. The two idiots jumped up and turned to the two woman with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Emma, Regina! We didn't know if you two would make it or not. What took so long?" Snow wasn't looking at them as she spoke. Her eyes were darting around the room, looking at every other person and committing them to memory as if it mattered. Emma sighed.

"We got caught up at the house," Regina growled out, her fingers holding tighter onto Emma.

"It is your brother's birthday, Emma. You should act like you care more," her mother whined, standing up from her chair with the toddler on her hip. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

 _Don't let her get to you, Swan. This is just how she is._

It was something she told herself every day. Something she had to remind herself every time she was around her mother and maybe even her brother. She recited it like a matra so many times that it just came natural to her.

"We just started getting ready too late, Mom. It won't happen again." She almost didn't recognize her voice. I sounded like a robot repeating something that had been drilled into it's software.

Regina was gnawing on her upper bottom lip like she was about to bite through it. Emma could practically feel her anger radiating off of her, but the Sheriff ran her thumb up and down the back of Regina's soft hand.

"But Emma you have been so detached lately. We need you to be more involved in this family."

"Snow, just drop it," Regina spit out, stepping slightly in front of their daughter. Snow's brow creased and behind her Charming sighed and ran his hand over his face. Snow shifted Neal to her other hip.

"I am sorry, Regina, but you are not in this conversation. This is a talk my daughter and I need to have that doesn't concern you." Regina raised a perfectly sculpted brow at her.

"No. Whatever talk you two need to have is one you can have in front of me. I am not going to sit here and let you talk her down and make her feel like crap, just because you want your precious little prince to have a wonderful life." By the time she was done talking she was out of breath and her chest was rising and falling. Emma ran her hand up and down her arm, trying to calm down her raging girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Regina, but you have no right to talk to me like that. She is _my_ daughter. Not yours. So whatever claim you think you have against her doesn't matter." Neal whined in his mother's arm and buried his face in her neck, hitting her chest with his closed fists. Emma sighed and cleared her throat, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"She isn't some little doll to act like you own, Snow White. She isn't some possession that you can throw in a wardrobe whenever you don't want something to happen to her and then act like nothing happened, Snow!" Regina was yelling now, her face a light shade of red. Even in the dim blue lights Emma could see the way she was fuming and the way her eyes were wider than she had ever seen them.

"Regina, calm down, babe. Please," Emma whispered in her ear, gripping her forearm. She had her other hand wrapped around her waist and resting on her stomach, drawing small circles on the bump with her thumb.

"Yes, Regina. Do stop making a scene at my son's birthday party." Emma had never seen her mother so… mean. She had never seen her scowl at someone the way she was scowling at Regina.

"Like hell I will calm down when you are blatantly and continuously disrespecting her! The only reason any of this is here is because of Emma. The only reason you have that precious baby boy of yours is because Emma has saved all of our asses multiple times. So stop treating her like some stupid child and start treating her with respect. Start taking her own damn feelings into account instead of just your own for once, Snow!"

Emma was shocked when she heard Regina's outburst, but she looked at her mother with wide eyes when she gasped out so loudly that people around them started to look over at what was happening.

"You both need to stop this right now before people start to talk and the truth turns into lies," Emma warned, but she was shushed with a finger being held up by her mother.

"No, no, Emma. I think now is a perfect time to have this conversation. After all, Regina seems so adamant about dropping in to our conversation." Regina only glared back at the younger woman and straightened her shoulders. "Just because you are pregnant with _my daughter's babies,_ Regina, doesn't mean you can start being a brat to me just because you have some odd obsession with her."

"What a minute. What the hell?" The words fell from Emma's mouth before she could stop them and she was pushing Regina behind her. "You have no room to talk about my relationship, Snow. You do not get a say in what I do with my life. You weren't there for me at any other point of my life, so don't act like you have any say in what I do or who I am with." Snow shook her head and let out a small chuckle, almost as if she couldn't believe what Emma was saying.

"Emma I am your mother. I have more say in your life than anyone else does and don't you dare tell me otherwise or -"

"Or what? You will throw me in a wardrobe again? You will have another replacement baby? You will make it seem like everything is my fault until you make me second guess everything I do?" Emma didn't mean for the words to pour out of her the way they did, but they needed to be said one way or another.

Snow was silent. Her mouth was slightly agape, and it wasn't until then that Emma realized how silent it was in the building. Everyone in the barn was turned and watching their heated exchange of words and Emma could hear hushed whispers around them.

"Emma I think it is time to go," Regina mumbled from behind her. Emma turned around and took in Regina's appearance.

She had calmed down tremendously, and Emma didn't know if it was because of what she had said or if the hormones had made her more conscious of her surroundings, but she looked eerily calm. She had taken her jacket off and draped it over her arm, showing off her bump to the entire crowd.

Emma sighed and turned back to her mother whose face was pale as a sheet.

"You have put me through hell and back. You do not get to try and control my life and insult the person that I love and get away with it. If you ever disrespect me or Regina again I will make sure you will never see your grandchildren or me again." With that, Emma flicked her wrist and transported her and Regina back home to their bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you not think it is weird that it is still snowing in March?"

Emma sat with her hand laced in Regina's as she drove down the familiar road. They were on their way to their routine doctors visit and Emma couldn't be happier.

"I am more worried about the fact that you can't seem to keep your eyes on the road and it is snowing outside in March," Regina teased, her voice light and airy. Emma smirked but turned her eyes back to the road, using one hand to turn the bug into the driveway of the doctor's office.

"I do think that it is weird that it is snowing right now. I know we are in Maine but I still don't remember it snowing during March." Emma shrugged and put the car in park, pulling her hand from Regina's.

"Who knows. This is Storybrooke, for all we know Santa Clause might be in town." Regina chuckled and climbed her way out of the car, holding her stomach as she went.

"You know, you aren't even going to be able to move once you start getting bigger and bigger," Emma teased, holding her hand out so she could help her balance.

Regina had read every book there was to read about a first time twin pregnancy, about twins, or about pregnancy in general. She had looked at pictures online, had read every magazine that she could get her hands on just so she knew what she would be going through.

She had accepted the fact that she would gain weight and get bigger. She knew that she would have to get new clothes, which she did much to her own complaining, and she knew that she would definitely look like a whale in a month or two.

Regina was fine with it, though, because it gave her two little miracles that she never knew she could have.

"You aren't going to be able to move once I am done with you, Miss Swan," she tried to threaten. Emma chuckled softly and lead them into the doctor's office. She leaned closer to Regina's ear and nipped at her earlobe.

"Kinky. I like it." Regina shivered and leaned further into Emma's hold and sighed out.

"You can't do this shit to me, Emma. Not here," she groaned out, making sure none of the nurses around the office had heard her. Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek before leaving her in the sitting area so they could check in.

When Emma came back Regina was sitting down but shifting uncomfortably in the seat. Emma stifled a laugh.

"Comfy, Madam Mayor?" Regina glared at her and pushed out a breath.

"Not really, Sheriff Swan, and this is all your fault," she growled, tossing her purse to the seat next to her. Emma chuckled.

"You love me and you know it." Emma leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, but when she felt Regina stiffen beside her she pulled away.

"Don't do that right now. You already have me turned on enough, you don't need to be adding fuel to the fire," she growled, resting a hand on her protruding belly.

It had been exactly a week since Neal's birthday party and Snow had yet to reach out to her daughter. The first two days Emma was a wreck. She made sure to avoid her father at all costs and talk to him as little as possible when she did see him, but he was so persistent that she gave up.

They talked it out, and David made sure she knew that Neal was a replacement baby and that they loved her just the same. Emma nodded and smiled at him, saying she forgave _him_ , but still felt cross about the situation.

Her mother avoided her like the plague. They had bumped, actually bumped, into each other at Granny's four days after the incident and if anyone hadn't know their familial status, they would think that they were complete strangers.

But Emma had slowly started to accept the fact that her mother didn't want to talk to her, and she was okay with that. She carried on with her normal day to day job and at six in the evening she went home to the woman she loved that was carrying her babies and her son.

"Come on then. Lets sneak off for a-"

"Regina?" Emma was interrupted by a nurse in purple that stood in the doorway holding a clipboard. Emma groaned.

"Nevermind, then."

They followed the nurse into the back of the building to the room they always went in to. The lights were lower this time, and the room itself was different than before. There was a new, wider bed that looked much more comfortable to lay on, and on the wall opposite the bed was where an obnoxiously large television was mounted.

"Looks like someone has done some remodeling," Regina mumbled as she walked, well, waddled her way over to the bed. Emma followed her to the seat beside the bed and sat down, holding Regina's purse in her lap like she always did. The nurse to the rolling chair on the other side.

"Okay, Miss Mills. This in your twenty week check, correct?" The nurse pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote on the paper that was attached to the clipboard.

Regina nodded. "Yes. Well, technically I am nineteen weeks and five days." The nurse only smile with a nod.

"That is perfectly okay. Now, time for the questions that nobody likes," she tried to joke.

After ten minutes of questions about her bladder and sore breasts, Regina was ready to hide underneath the nearest table. Emma was only chuckling, and chiming in with a joke here and there and when Regina was too embarrassed to answer. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ladies, can I come in?" The doctor was already peeking her head through the door, though. They all nodded and Regina breathed out a sigh of relief.

The older woman came through the door wearing a long white coat and holding a clipboard similar to the younger nurse's. The younger woman stood up and stood out of the way of Doctor Hansen.

"How are you doing today, Regina?"

Regina blused, something she had let herself do more often now, and smiled at the kind woman.

"I am doing fine, thank you. Just a bit tired from time to time." The doctor chuckled.

"That is to be expected, after all. You are carrying two babies after all, not just one. Speaking of which, let's take a look at these little munchkins."

Doctor Hansen did everything she needed to do in order to see their babies, and both the women were surprised to see the twins show up on the tv in front of them.

"Holy shit, they look like real little people," Emma gasped. She reached out instantly and laced her fingers with Regina's waiting ones and pulled them up to her lips, kissing her girlfriend's knuckles. The doctor chuckled at the youngest woman in the room.

"Yes, well, your partner here is keeping them well fed, so they are doing perfectly fine." Regina nodded and smiled at the doctor.

"When will we be able to know the genders, do you think?" The doctor's face lit up as if she had just been told the greatest news of her life.

"I was just getting to that. Are you both okay with finding out now?" Emma was gawking at the woman with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Of course, yes!" Emma all but screamed. Doctor Hansen chuckled and placed more gel on Regina's stomach and moved the stick around on her protruding abdomen.

"This one right here," with the mouse she pointed to Baby A, "is Baby A and, well congratulations, is a healthy baby girl!"

"A girl!" Emma shrieked, jumping up and down in the chair beside Regina's bed. Regina was laughing at Emma, a tear slipping from her eye without her knowing.

"We're having a little girl, Gina!" Before Regina could answer Emma was pressing her lips against the Mayor's, cutting her off completely. What broke them apart, though, was the doctor beside them clearing her throat to get their attention.

"There still is another baby, Ms Mills," the older woman said softly. Regina nodded quickly and patted Emma's cheek, then pushed her down back into the seat where she was sitting.

"Okay, lets see." The doctors words trailed off as she tried to get a clearer view of the baby. Emma held her breath, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her legs was bouncing on the floor, causing the rest of her body to shake. The hand holding Regina's turned into two and it was almost as if Emma was holding onto her for dear life.

Before the doctor said anything she broke out into a large smile and froze the screen where it was.

"That, Ms Swan and Ms Mills, is your healthy little boy," she said softly.

There was silence. Regina's eyes filled with tears, as did Emma's and they couldn't help but smile at the older woman. Regina was the first to break away and look at her lover.

"We're having another boy, Emma," she whispered, cupping Emma's face in her hands. A tear slipped from Emma's eyes and rolled into the palm of Regina's hand, but the brunette didn't mind.

"A boy and a girl," Emma whispered, looking up at her girlfriend with all the love in the world. There was so many things she wanted to say to her, so many things she wanted to tell her but she couldn't at that very moment. "I love you so much," she whimpered out, turning her head and kissing the palm of Regina's hand.

After they had come down from their high of finding out the genders of their babies, the doctor told them everything Regina would be expecting in the coming weeks of her pregnancy. She assigned her more prenatal vitamins and a new diet, which Regina did nothing to hide her displeasure about, and sent the two women on their way feeling happier than ever.

"Oh, Emma. I already know how I want to do their room. Oh! And which room we are going to put them in, and what they are going to wear. Oh, Emma, I am so excited!" The brunette squealed out. Emma just chuckled and nodded along with her, keeping her eyes on the road while her pregnant girlfriend rambled on about where they were going to sleep.

When they finally arrived to the house Emma helped Regina out of the car and had to run to catch up to her as the Mayor ran into the house.

"Henry? Henry where are you? We have news to tell you!" Not three seconds after the older woman yelled up the stairs the young boy came charging down the steps and into his mother's arms.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Regina took a step back from the force of his hug and Emma Instantly put her arms out in case she fell, but Regina only chuckled and pressed a kiss to Henry's head.

"Everything is fine, I promise. We just got back from the doctor and we were wanting to know if you wanted to know how your brother and sister were doing?" The boy stepped back from his mother, but kept his hands on her shoulders, and stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Behind her, Emma chuckled and rested her hand on Henry's that was rested on Regina's shoulder.

Emma squeezed him hand and smiled at her son and his mother.

"A boy and a girl?" He squealed out, jumping in place. "Holy crap, moms!" He screamed out. Both of the women chuckled and nodded as their son likely put a dent in the floorboards.

"I have to tell Violet! Can I tell violet?" Regina nodded and kissed his forehead, telling him dinner was going to be ready in an hour.

Once Henry was done grilling them with questions while his mouth was full of food, Emma sent him upstairs to take a shower and get his homework done.

They had long since finished dinner now, and Henry was dead asleep. Emma was wringing the water from her hair in the bathroom after her shower and she couldn't help but wonder what her girlfriend had been doing the past thirty minutes that she had been preoccupied.

Curious, Emma opened the door to the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her hair, and peeked her head out of the door. What she found made her chuckle.

Regina was laid out flat on the bed with her head propped up on the pillows and her naked legs stretched out. When Emma told Regina that she was going to have to give up some of her favorite things while she was pregnant, the two things the pregnant woman refuse to part with was her heels and her lacy underwear. She was adamant about looking good whatever the situation.

Her top was covered in a red pregnancy bra that she had grown to love. Both of her hands were splayed across her bump and every few seconds she would press down on one part of her stomach and from or smile.

"Are you tormenting our children," Emma teased from the doorway, finally dropping the towel and making her way over to the bed. She sat on the edge and put her hand on top of Regina's and the brunette instantly lit up.

"They're moving," she whispered, moving her hand again. Emma's heart dropped to her stomach and she numbly moved across the bed, straddling Regina's stretched out legs. She rested both her shaky hands on the side of Regina's belly and, slowly, leaned forward and pressed a kiss right above her belly button.

"When did you first feel them?" The blonde squeaked out, her hands rubbing the side of Regina's belly. The brunette smiled and then gasped, grabbing Emma's hand quickly and the pressing it to the very top of her stomach.

"At dinner. I just thought it was gas or something, but then I realized after I would take a bite or you would talk they would go crazy," she said softly, rubbing her stomach again.

"They move when I talk? Why…" Her words trailed off when she felt something press against the palm of her hand, forcing the air from her lungs. Regina hummed a yes and smiled down at her girlfriend.

"I think they know who you are," she said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

Regina's belly was big; bigger than any other mothers that were carrying twins, but neither of them were worried about it. She was carrying two babies, and by the looks of it, they were going to be two big babies.

"I'm their other momma," she whispered, kissed her stomach again. This time, right underneath her lips, she felt one move. Her smile stretched hr lips thin and she kissed there again and again until she didn't have anymore kisses to give.


	23. Chapter 23

**One month later**

When Emma walked into the kitchen after her shift at the station was over she found Regina leaning forward with her head on the counter. Panic instantly shot through her and she rushed to her girlfriend's side.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Her voice was frantic and she knew that she shouldn't freak out but she couldn't help it. She wanted everything to be okay.

When Regina chuckled, though, her muscles relaxed and she let out a shaky breath. "I just got dizzy trying to get the plates down too fast, Emma. Everything is fine, I promise," she said in between breaths. "And one of these little monsters kicked really hard and it scared me." Emma laughed.

"Maybe there's a little soccer player in there," Emma teased, knowing Regina hated the idea of any of her children playing a sport that involved kicking or dirt. The brunette fixed her with a death glare when she finally straightened up and shoved her arm gently.

"When these kids are out of me, Emma Swan, I am going to kick your ass for putting me through this. I threw up again this morning after you left and I looked it up and my morning sickness could be coming back. Thank you for that," she growled. She got back to reaching up for the plates, but Emma stopped her and grabbed them herself.

"Well, at least you threw up here and not at the office like that one time," Emma teased but her joke went ignored.

Ever since Regina had entered the twenty-fifth week of her pregnancy she hadn't been able to sleep as well and she had been getting sick more often. She'd been getting hot flashes and if someone had said something in a tone she didn't like she would snap. It was like she was a ball of anger just ready to burst, and when Emma told her that she had gotten a shoe thrown at her head. Needless to say, she didn't mention Regina's moodswings anymore and neither did Henry.

Every night after they would eat dinner and clean, Regina's feet were always swollen, and after days of insisting that she was fine, she finally gave in and let Emma rub away some of the pain after they cleaned.

"How was work today?" Emma tried to change the subject but Regina only responded with a shrug, still stirring the sauce that was in front of her.

"Well, Mom tried to come and see me," she said slowly, scared of how Regina would react.

The brunette didn't say anything. She just turned the heat off on the stove and poured the sauce over the insanely large bowl of noodles that was close by. When she was done she wiped her hands on the towel and turned to look back at Emma.

"And what did she have to say this time?"

"Well, after I wouldn't let her in my office she sat outside the door and told me how sorry she was for half an hour until I told her you needed my help and then I left her there on the floor." Regina's eyebrows were practically at her hairline and her mouth was slightly open.

"You didn't," she gasped out. Emma nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want to talk to her. I don't think I will ever be ready to talk to her. I just wish that this whole thing would blow over and she would just forget it ever happened," the blonde admitted. Her bottom lip found its way stuck between her two rows of teeth and before she knew it a sharp slap was landed on her upper arm.

"You're an idiot, Swan. A blithering idiot, I tell you!" Regina was free to yell all she wanted tonight since Henry wasn't at home. He had said something about staying at his friend's house and both of his mothers jumped at the idea of having the house to themselves for once.

"You tell me all the time, Regina," Emma mumbled, rubbing her burning arm. "I just don't think I am ready to talk to her yet. This is hard for me, Regina. Harder than it should be. I know I talked it out with Dad but with her it is different. With her she is going to want me to forgive her right away and I don't know if I can completely do that right now. She insulted the crap out of you and our relationship and made us look bad. That is not something I think I want to address right now when all my attention could be focused on you and our family."

Before Emma's small speech, Regina was ready to set fire to her ass for not realizing she had a mother who was willing to fix things with her, but now she had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. She reached out slowly and took Emma's hand in hers and kissed across her knuckles.

"If I would have known you felt this way then I wouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, darling." Emma hummed and nodded. She held up and arm and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders and pulled her as tight as she could against her chest and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"What do you say we bring the bowl of spaghetti into the room and watch some movies?" Regina heart soared with happiness.

"I would love to," she whispered against her lips before she pressed a soft kiss against Emma's thin ones.

"I know you are just trying to fatten me up, Emma," Regina groaned from their bed after Emma mentioned popcorn with extra butter. The blonde chuckled from the bathroom.

"I think you are going to be just fine, Regina." She walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, watching her very pregnant girlfriend stretch across the mattress wearing nothing but her bra and some fuzzy yellow pants she had not so sneakily stole from Emma's drawer.

"I look like a whale," she groaned out, throwing an arm over her face. Emma instantly frowned. She pushed herself from the doorway and flopped down right beside Regina on the bed.

"I think you look incredibly sexy for a woman who is six months pregnant," she mumbled into her hair before pressing a kiss against her head. The Mayor only groaned and swatted Emma away.

"I'm huge, though, Emma," she whined out, her hands moving down to her swollen belly. Emma chuckled and sat up before leaning back down to press a kiss against her stomach.

"I think," she kissed her stomach, "that you are doing," another kiss, "a wonderful job at keeping our babies healthy and thriving." At the end of her sentence she pressed a harder kiss to the top of her stomach, and was met by a hand or a foot pressing against her lips. She hummed against the skin. "And I think they agree, too."

The brunette chuckled and ran her fingers through Emma's tangly hair. Her fingers scratched at the base of the blonde's skull, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're too good for me," Regina whispered slowly. Emma looked back up to her with wide eyes.

"I think if anything, Regina, you are way too good for me."

"Oh, please, Emma. You have given me everything I have ever wanted in life. Our first son, and now these two healthy little monsters." She poked her stomach and Emma could see the way her throat bobbed up and down like she was swallowing down something she didn't want to say.

"And?" She asked slowly, drawing out the word. A small smile broke across Regina's face and then her eyes met Emma's.

"And you love me like no one else had before. I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend my life with." Emma's heart stopped. Her lungs quit working. Hell, she was sure that the world had stopped moving.

Life. Regina had said life. Deep down Emma knew that she and Regina would always have one another, but the thought of being with her, with their children, for the rest of her life lit a fire deep inside of her that she didn't know existed.

"Forever?" She managed to squeak out. Regina chuckled and nodded, her hand moving from her mess of hair to her cheek.

"Forever," she whispered back, her hand squeezing Emma's dimpled chin slightly.

Emma rapped her knuckles against Henry's door two days later, only to be met by silence from the young boy. She knocked again, only to be met with a sigh. The door didn't open, though, so she turned the knob and opened it herself. She found her son sitting on his bed with his back facing her and some insanely thick book resting in his lap.

"You know, it isn't nice to ignore company," she teased, leaning against the wall. She heard Henry sigh again.

"I'm just trying to get some reading done is all," he threw over his shoulder. Emma held back a laugh at how dorky her son sounded but cleared her throat to cover up the chuckle that had escaped.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something kind of important to me," she said slowly, testing the waters on what kind of mood he was in. When she only saw a shrug of his shoulders she knew he wasn't in the mood to talk. She sighed and turned towards the door.

"Okay, then. Don't stay up too late and don't forget to brush your teeth," she mumbled, before closing the door behind her for the rest of the night.

When she walked downstairs she found Regina laying on the couch, cuddling a pillow to her chest. She let out a carefree laugh and then sat down at the opposite end of the couch where Regina's feet were. She picked them up, sat down, and then placed the swollen feet in her lap and went to work on rubbing the soreness away.

"I'm guessing the pregnancy pillow I bought you is going to start taking away all of my cuddles?" When Regina glared up at her from her position the blonde jutted out her bottom lip and bulged her eyes, feigning hurt.

"You can just spoon me from behind, Emma. It's not like I won't be in the same bed as you," she growled out, turning her head back to the television that was mounted on the wall in front of her. Emma sighed and rubbed slightly harder on her swollen ankles.

"Did you have a tough day at work?" The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes at the television. Emma winced.

"It seems that everyone thinks I am incapable of doing absolutely everything just because I am pregnant, and when I tell them that there two babies in here, they treat me like a damn child. They act like I am glass that is about to break at any second and it is annoying," she ranted out. Her face was red and she was using her hands far more than she needed to. Emma had to suppress a smile at the image before her so she decided on biting her lip was the best way to go.

"I'm sure they don't think they think you are about to break, Regina. Pregnancy is a scary thing for some people and they don't want to stress you out more than they have to. Stress isn't good for the babies and you know that, babe." Emma hardly ever used the name, and usually Regina would yell at her for using the name but this time she just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just don't want people to treat me different just because I am pregnant. That is the one thing that I don't want." Emma heard her voice crack and her heart instantly clenched. She leaned forward, over her legs, and grabbed the hand that was resting on Regina's stomach. She laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand.

"Then tell them to not treat you any differently. You know you are about to have to take leave in a month or two so it's not like you have to see their faces for much longer. Trust me, if you talk to them and give them that go to hell look like you always do, they won't treat you like that much longer," she half teased. Regina chuckled and nodded, her head barely moving on the pillow. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, Emma," Regina whispered back, her eyes lighting up at the words. Emma smiled back at her and leaned back against the couch cushion and went back to work on Regina's swollen feet.

"You know I read in one of your books that women that are pregnant start to take maternity leave almost eleven weeks before they're due," Emma yelled from the dining room.

All around her was an insane amount of baby clothes, diapers, and anything else that they might have ever needed for their incoming children. Emma was given the task of folding all the clothes and sorting everything into piles which she did easily. Regina, on the other hand was putting away all the extra food left over from her surprise baby shower.

When Emma didn't receive an answer, curiosity sparked in her mind.

"Gina?" She called, receiving no answer other than silence. Cold fear settled in her stomach when she walked into the kitchen and her girlfriend wasn't in sight. "Regina, where are you?" She called out, instantly feeling stupid. She sat her hands on the counter, and when she let out a long breath, she heard a strangled groan from the other side. She was sure her heart stopped beating.

She quickly walked around the slab of marble and found the Mayor kneeling on the ground and holding onto the cabinet handles with a vice-like grip. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tight as they could go and her knuckles were white from being wrapped around the cold metal. Emma fell down to her knees by her side and pulled her face to hers.

"What is it? What's wrong? What is hurting Regina?" Regina wouldn't answer, which only made Emma's heart start beating faster than she knew it should. The brunette only shook her head, took a deep breath, and finally relaxed her grip on the handles. "Regina I need you tell me what is wrong so I know what to do," Emma cried out, her body going cold with fear.

"I…" Regina couldn't get a sentence out, she was too out of breath. "I don't know. It hurts," she repeated the two sentences over and over again. Emma nodded even though she didn't even know what to do with herself and grabbed Regina's hands in her own.

"Can you stand up?" The brunette nodded and slowly straightened herself up but stayed bent over the middle island. Emma was sure her entire body was shaking, she knew her hands were at least. "We have to get you to the hospital," Emma mumbled, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist. The Mayor groaned and shook her head quickly.

"Emma no. It's too early, we can't." Emma started walking with Regina slowly to the entrance to the house, not getting there as fast as she wanted to. She knew she couldn't use magic, they were both advised against it at the beginning of the pregnancy.

"Regina if we don't you or the babies could get hurt and I don't want that. I am taking you to the hospital." Regina didn't say another thing after that. She just nodded her head and tried to help Emma walk to the door. When they finally got there she grabbed her coat slowly and put it on, wincing when she felt a sharp kick to the ribs. She let out a small whimper and Emma was instantly at her side.

"What is it?"

"One of these little shits just kicked me in the ribs," she whimpered out, rubbing the top of her stomach where she was sure she could feel a foot poking through. Emma chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Regina's head before she moved to grab hers and Regina's shoes. As soon as Regina felt another ball of pressure build in her stomach, forcing all her muscles to clench up, and she knew what was going to happen next. She waited for the pain to come, and when it finally did, she cried out and gripped onto the wall like her life depended on it.

Emma was at her side in a second, holding her up and whispering soothing things in her ear. She didn't know what was happening with Regina and that scared the shit out of her but she knew that whatever Regina was going through was ten times worse than what she was experiencing.

"We really need to get you there," Emma mumbled against her neck. Regina nodded, completely agreeing with her this time, and finally the pain started to ebb away. She slowly took a step away from the wall and started to walk to the door. She threw it open and it was only then that she heard Emma calling her name from behind her.

"You need your shoes, babe." Regina grimaced and went back to holding her stomach with both of her hands.

"Fuck it," she mumbled before walking out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

When Regina woke up she was met by the smell of hospital and an annoying beeping beside her ear. When she finally opened her eyes everything around her was foggy and she had to blink a few times until she could finally see clearly again. She looked around her, finding the right side of her room empty except for a few beeping machines that were attached to her in various places.

To her left she found a sleeping Emma, her head thrown back and her mouth open wide. Snores fell from her gaping mouth and the sight made Regina smile. She watched her partner sleep until she felt one of her babies stir inside of her, drawing her attention away from the sleeping woman and down to her bulging stomach.

Her body was draped in a hideous hospital gown of a blue-grey color and she could feel the rough material of the blanket under her against her back from where they had stretched the gown over her stomach.

"You two will be the death of me," she whispered down at her belly, poking the right side of it and earning a kick back in response. She chuckled softly and did it again on the other side where she knew her other baby usually was but she wasn't rewarded this time. "Come on, babygirl. I know you miss Mama but she is asleep right now. Let me know you are okay," she whispered, rubbing the side and top of her stomach where she thought her daughter liked to be.

Her daughter didn't move again and she sighed, rubbing over the spot where she hadn't felt a kick at in what felt like forever.

"Come on, Arlo. You can do it darling. Just give Mommy a little kick, I want to talk to you, darling," she said softly pressing down on the very side of her stomach and being met by a soft, flutter of a kick against her palm. Regina smiled, her hands rubbing against her stomach. "Good job, my darling."

Beside her Emma groaned and shifted in her chair, the sickening sound of something sticking to plastic and moving filling the room. Regina winced and looked her way, smiling to herself when she saw a trickle of drool falling from her mouth.

"How long have you been awake?" Emma's voice was scratchy, just like it was when they woke up in the morning.

"Only a few minutes. Our son is jumping around at the moment," she chuckled out, pressing her palm flat against her stomach. Their son pressed one of his hands or feet against her palm once more, forcing a chuckle to fall from her lips. Emma smiled at her and reached forward and grabbed her hand. She brought it to her lips and pressed kisses all over every inch of skin that she could.

"Has the doctor told you anything?" Regina squeaked out, remembering just how much pain she had been in before they made it to the hospital. Emma shook her head slowly.

"No, not really. She just said that it could be Braxton Hicks but they are monitoring you as we speak to make sure it doesn't happen again. We couldn't go off anything because pretty much right when we got in her you passed out." Regina scoffed.

"I've done plenty of research on Braxton Hicks and it is not supposed to feel like that, Emma. I think that was the worst pain I have ever felt," she admitted, rubbing her hands over her stomach in memory of what her unborn children put her through the previous day.

"How long were you feeling like that?" Regina shrugged but didn't look back up at Emma.

"Since yesterday morning I guess. I thought one of the twins kicked me in really hard but I guess I was wrong." Emma grimaced.

"So the whole time we were at the baby shower you felt like that?' The blonde's voice cracked, the reality of the reality of the situation finally settling in on her. Her eyes filled with tears against her will and she felt one roll down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away.

"Not as bad. At first it just felt like cramps that you get when you're on your period but then when we got home it got worse," she explained, wincing when one of the babies, probably their son, kicked the top of her stomach harder than before.

"Gina why didn't you tell me? I could have helped or done something productive instead of just standing there like an idiot," she said, her voice getting higher as she spoke.

Regina looked over at her then and her heart melted at the sight of Emma crying over how. She smiled softly and reached up and cupped Emma's face in one hand.

"There was nothing you could have done, Emma. They weren't bad until we got home. You were having a good time and I didn't want to ruin that for you," she said gently, brushing her thumb over Emma's high cheekbone. Emma bit her lip and looked up at her with worried eyes. "I promise, Emma. I am okay now, better even. I felt our little girl kick and I haven't felt her move is what seems like a long time. Everything is okay," she promised. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but if one thing-"

"I see we are awake now," Doctor Hansen practically yelled as she walked through the door with a small nurse behind her. She had a clipboard in hand and when she made it to the side of the bed she sat down on the stool and set the board down with a clunk.

"So, Regina, I will get straight to the point, okay?" Regina nodded. "You were experiencing Braxton Hicks, but a much worse case of them. As I'm sure you know, the Hicks is like a form of false labor which gets your body ready for the real thing. You just happened to experience a way more severe case of them, unfortunately." Regina was nodding along to everything the doctor was saying, but the sound of false labor made Emma's stomach drop and her palms sweat.

"So, Regina basically just had contractions, but the babies are where they're supposed to be and they are all fine?" Emma held her hand up slightly to the doctor and she didn't know why, but the older woman only chuckled at her.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, Regina is fine. I am about to do an ultrasound so we can see if the babies are in fact fine, but I am sure they are," she said calmly, her deep voice relaxing Emma's nerves. The blonde nodded and leaned forward and grabbed Regina's hand tightly. The Mayor squeezed her finger around Emma's and smiled a reassuring smile at her.

Once they had everything situated for the ultrasound, the doctor squeezed the cold gel onto Regina's belly like they had done so many times before. The doctor clicked away at her keyboard and within seconds, two heartbeats filled the room, almost in sync. Regina and Emma both let out a sigh of relief when they saw both of their babies appear on the screen.

"And the one on the left? If I looked at it right it is Baby A but I haven't felt her move all that much. Is that okay?" Regina's hands were shaking. She wanted to know why her daughter wasn't moving, but if something was wrong she didn't know if she really wanted to know. Beside her she heard Emma gulp.

The doctor moved the stick around one Regina's belly and for a solid minute she was silent, her eyes squinted as she looked at the screen.

"She seems to be okay. She is a but smaller than her brother, but there shouldn't be anything to worry about." She clicked away at her keyboard and all the women in the room heard what sounded like a printer go off. Doctor Hansen grabbed the long strip of pictures of their babies and handed them to Regina before wiping off the gel from her stomach.

"Now, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about, Regina." The brunette nodded. "You do know that women carrying a baby typically take maternity leave at least six weeks before their due date, correct?" Regina nodded and sighed. Emma wished she didn't feel so happy about Regina staying home, but she was far to excited. "Well, I usually advise mothers carrying twins to take leave at least ten weeks before, and with having this scare, I want you on leave now. For health reasons." Regina knew she was something else to that sentence, so without even telling her to continue, and raised her brow and the doctor kept going. "I am putting you on strict bedrest."

"Absolutely not," she said instantly. Emma reached up and gripped Regina's hand in hers, knowing exactly how she would react to what the doctor had already told her.

"Hear me out," the doctor said quickly. "I know you are the Mayor and you have a very stressful job and that is not good for you or your babies. Stress from work puts stress on your babies and that is not safe for you to put your children through. I also know that false labor means that your body is preparing itself for the real thing. You don't want to be sitting at the office and all of a sudden your water breaks and you have no one there to help you, do you?" Regina frowned but shook her head slowly, knowing the doctor was right.

"And I don't want you going up steps, standing up for too long, and definitely no sex," she delivered the end of the sentence with a pointed sleep at Emma, making the blonde go bright red with a blush. She nodded sheepishly and handed Regina a paper that had her next appointment on it and another that had everything that the brunette wasn't allowed to do on it. Once the doctor left the room Regina growled and threw the paper to the ground in anger.

"Bullshit. Bed rest is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard!" Emma chuckled and walked over to the other side of the room where Regina's clothes were. She brought them back and plopped them back onto the bed beside Regina's feet.

"You're just hungry. Trust me, once we get a cheeseburger, you will be thinking something completely different," Emma teased while pulling the covers away from Regina's partially naked body.

"You are the only reason I can even eat those horrible things. These kids are yours through and through, Emma Swan." The blonde smiled cheekily and flashed her teeth at Regina, earning her a chuckle in return.

"Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm tired of being here and I want some real food."

When the finally got home it was well into the morning, but all of the lights in the house were on as if they had been there the entire time. Regina made a comment about how they shouldn't have left the lights on, but they were both too tired to care. They slowly made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom where they both undressed and laid down for bed. When all the lights were off, Regina turned to Emma and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she whispered, her breath hitting Emma's face. Shivers broke down her spine and the blonde reached a hand out and traced the curve of Regina's protruding belly.

"It's okay. I understand, honestly. I just don't like the idea of you being in pain when I am right next to you," she admitted, pressing a quick kiss to her nose when she was done talking. Regina hummed and finally closed her eyes. Before sleep managed to take over her, she managed to whisper that she loved her and before she fell totally under she heard Emma say it back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: please keep in mind that I am in no way a doctor and I have no clue what happens in and before childbirth except for what Google has told me. Please take that into consideration while reading this chapter and maybe the next few. If I get anything wrong I am sincerely sorry, but thank you dearly for reading anyway!**

"I am sick of just sitting here and doing nothing!"

Regina had her feet propped up on the armrest of the couch and her hands were holding her big belly. Emma chuckled and finally walked back in the living room with a slice of cake in each hand. As soon as Regina saw the tasty treat her eyes lit up and any complaint she had left her mind immediately.

"Oh thank God," she moaned out as she shoved a piece inside her mouth as soon as the plate hit her hand. Emma chuckled and bent down and sat herself down on the floor, enjoying her own piece of cake as soon as she could.

"You can say I am bad at many things, Regina, but making cake is not one of them," she chuckled out through a mouthful. Regina had already consumed half of the slice when Emma was only on her second bite. "And you only have a week left, Regina. You can take six more days of lounging around and looking pretty."

Regina ignored the comment about her looking pretty because she knew that she simply didn't. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually ran a brush through her hair or the last time she had shaved her legs. She knew her hair was a mess and she knew her rumpled pajamas were becoming an eyesore to everyone who walked into the living area. She scoffed around her bite and swallowed it down.

"Yeah, beautiful. I just don't understand why they couldn't just induce me like they do everyone else," she growled, stabbing the piece of cake and pulling another piece off before shoving it into her mouth. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes at her whiney voice.

"Regina, you have already carried the babies to full term which is the best thing that could have possibly happened. Now we just have to wait for you to either go in labor or we have to wait a week for them to induce you." She said it all so simply and it made Regina laugh almost in disbelief.

"Says the person not carrying around two giant babies in them." Regina was right. Their babies were perfectly healthy, and they were big. A lot bigger than anyone had expected.

"Hey, I am thanking the hell out of you everyday for carrying these babies because I don't think I would have been able to do it."

"It sucks," she whined out. "My whole body hurts and everything is uncomfortable right now and absolutely nothing fits. I need to pee all the freaking time and I can't even get up by myself because these little monsters like to kick me in the ribs every time I move around," she growled out, placing her hand on top of her belly.

Emma hadn't noticed it before, but the way she was laying right now her belly was shaped differently than usually. I was perfectly round like it usually was, and the image confused Emma slightly. She just brushed it off, though, and went back to eating her cake.

"They're just looking out for their momma. They know you're not supposed to be getting up," she teased, pointing at her with the fork. Regina sighed and sat up slowly, setting her plate on her belly once she was fully sitting up. The plate stayed on her stomach, she didn't even have to hold it with her hands.

"I mean look at this. This is insane," she whined out, her shoulders dropping in defeat. Emma finished her last bit of cake and sat the plate on the coffee table behind her and stood, offering her hands to Regina.

"Come one, let's get you to bed. You need to get as much sleep as you can," she said softly, and when she pulled Regina up, the brunette pulled back on her hands and stayed crouched down. Her brows were creased together and she looked like she was confused for a moment.

"What? What is it, Regina," she asked softly, but Regina just shook her head and stood back up slowly.

"I don't know. One of them just moved really weirdly or something," she mumbled, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist and walking with her slowly to the stairs. Right as they went to step up onto the first step, though, something low in her stomach tightened up, forcing her to stop.

"Come on, babe. Let's go to bed-"

"Shut up," she said quickly, her hand gripping onto Emma's hip tighter. The bottom of her stomach kept tightening and kept tightening, and just like she had seen in the movies, her waters broke and splashed to the floor, covering hers and Emma's feet in the inner fluids.

"Fuck."

They both stood in silence for at least thirty seconds before either of them had realized what had actually happened. Emma was the first to move, untangling herself from Regina and running her hands through her hair.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, I'll grab the bag and some towels. Just stay here and hold on to the banister," Emma rushed out before she bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Regina did as she was told, her hands gripping onto the banister with a vice-like grip.

When Emma came back down the stairs barely two minutes later with the bags she sighed of relief. She felt like her whole stomach was shifting and moving and doing every uncomfortable thing in the book.

"We need to go. Now," she said quickly, knowing that that was a lot of fluid that came out of her, if not too much. Emma nodded and ran to the door to grab their shoes but left the coats since it was finally starting to get warmer outside finally.

"Can you put these on?" She asked, kneeling down in front of her with both of the shoes in her hand. She nodded and lifted her foot, letting Emma dry both of them off before she finally got the flats on her feet.

"Okay. I have everything, lets go," she said even quicker than before. She hooked the bags over her shoulder and made a beeline for the door, She threw it open and looked to Regina expectantly.

"I don't think I can walk," she whispered, fear starting to sink in. This was happening whether she wanted it to or not. She had been lying to everyone who had asked if she was scared to not. Even when Emma would ask she would say she was nervous but she could never tell her that she was scared shitless of delivering two babies. But not the reality of the situation was sinking in and she felt her palms grow sweaty against the smooth wood that she was clinging to.

"Shit, okay," Emma breathed out. She rushed to her side and wrapped her freest arm around her waist and helped her walk to the door.

When they were finally out of the house and walking down the sidewalk was when Regina's first contraction hit her like a truck. She doubled over, her teeth gritted, as her stomach burned and clenched. After thirty seconds, the pain finally started to subside. She let out a shaky breath and stood up again, clutching her stomach.

"You need to count between each one, Emma," she whispered out. Emma had started walking with her again, and now they were by the car. She sighed of relief. Emma opened the door for her and helped her get inside before running across to her side and opening the door. She threw the bags to the back and started the car as quickly as she could. 

When they basically whipped out of the driveway the bright idea to call the doctor crossed Emma's mind. She pulled her cell out of her back pocket and handed it to Regina in the passenger seat.

"Call Doctor Hansen, she needs to know," she said quickly, her eyes scanning the road as she put the car into gear and nearly gave them both whiplash with how fast she took off.

Regina growled and dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear with a shaking hand. The phone rang three times before it was finally picked up on the other line.

"Doctor Hansen, here," the older woman said chipperly.

"Hi, Doctor Hansen. It's Regina. My waters just broke and we are on our way to the hospital." The doctor smiled on the other side of the line and sighed.

"That's wonderful, Regina. Have you had any contractions yet?"

"Yes, one about three minutes ago," she breathed through clenched teeth. With her free hand she reached up and grabbed onto the safety bar above her head. Emma had just narrowly missed a squirrel that had darted into the road.

"Okay. Check into the hospital and they should send you to the room that I reserved for you. I will be there in about forty minutes. Have Emma call me if absolutely anything changes when I am not there, okay?" Regina nodded and said that she would and then the phone call was ended with a goodbye.

With Emma breaking a few laws they got to the hospital quicker than Regina expected. Emma was now on Regina's side of the car, holding her hand through another painful contraction. Her teeth were gritted and she was sure she was breaking out in a sweat, but she was in too much pain to care.

"You've got it. Just breath, Gina. In and out, just like we practiced," Emma said calmly, stroking the back of her hand. Finally, the pain started to subside and she relaxed, letting go of the breath she had been holding.

"Get the bags," she breathed out, pushing herself from the seat with help from Emma. The blonde nodded and made sure Regina was stable before she whipped open the door and grabbed all the bags out of the car. She hooked them over her shoulders and then gripped Regina's hand in hers.

"Let's do this," she said confidently.

"I can't do this, Emma. I can't, I can't, I can't," Regina wailed out. She had a death grip on Emma's hand and it took everything in her not to complain about how it felt like she was crushing it.

Six hours later and they had finally told Regina to push. The older woman was exhausted. Her hair was a mess around her head and she was sweating with no abandon and the vein in her forehead was protruding so far that Emma was sure that it was about to burst.

"You can do it, Gina. I believe in you. Just keep pushing when they tell you to and everything will be okay," she encouraged, the pain in her hand ebbing away for a split second.

"Okay, one big push on the next contraction, Regina. I can see your first baby's head." Regina had tears streaming down her face, her grip on Emma's hand ever tightening.

The brunette took a deep breath and as soon as the all too familiar feeling of a contraction came she bared down and pushed with all her might. She screamed out and squeezed her eyes shut, her hold tightening on Emma's hand as she pushed the hardest she had all night.

"Open your eyes, Regina," Emma called, her eyes focused down on where their child was being brought into the world. Regina did as she was told, her entire body starting to shake from the strain of pushing.

The room went quiet, and then it felt like the world had sped up when she heard the first cries of her child fill the room.

"You have a daughter, Ms Mills," Doctor Hansen called, holding the baby up and placing the newborn on her chest. She laughed out and held her shaky hands and held her daughter to her chest.

The baby was squirming against her chest, her screams filling the room. A tear slipped from both of the women's mind as their daughter took some of her first breaths against her mother.

"Arlo," Regina whispered. "My beautiful, beautiful, Arlo," she whispered, kissing her head softly.

"Emma, would you like to cut the cord?" Emma nodded eagerly. Regina watched as she took the instructions the doctor gave her and cut the cord where she was supposed to. She had tears falling down her face, and she kept glancing up to Regina and their daughter, but she did everything perfectly and she was back by Regina's side within seconds.

"Our little Arlo," she whispered, reaching out slowly and running her knuckles against the baby's head. As soon as she did, though, pressure was building in her stomach once again and she remembered that she still had to deliver another baby.

"Let me take her so I can clean her up for you," one of the nurses whispered. Regina nodded, knowing that she couldn't give birth to another baby with her first in her arms.

"Push now, Regina," Doctor Hansen called from between her legs. Regina did as she was told and pushed, blindly reaching out for Emma's hand in the process. She pushed with all her might, a grunt echoing in the back of her throat. When the nurse stopped counting down, she finally stopped pushing and took a deep breath.

"You can do it, love. Lets meet our son," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss against her sweaty forehead. The doctor kept looking back and forth in between the screen and Regina, monitoring her contractions so she would know when the next one was supposed to come again. When the lines started to spike again, she told Regina to push again.

"Make this the last push, Regina. You can do it," the doctor said confidently, her attention fully back on Regina. The brunette bared down and pushed with all her might once more, her muscles straining as she pushed her son out.

Their son's cries were quieter that his sister's. Regina laughed as soon as she heard them and threw her head back and wrapped her arms around the baby as soon as he was on her chest. Emma cut the cord just like last time and then was back by Regina's side, kissing her forehead and whispering how proud she was of her.

"I love you so much. So damn much. Thank you so much, Regina," she whispered into her hair, tears falling from her eyes and landing in the sweaty, tangled locks. Regina chuckled and turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, relishing in the moment.

"His name is Alex," she whispered against her lips before turning her attention to her screaming son on her chest. She chuckled, a few tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as her yelled and wriggled on her chest.

Once again, the nurse took him from her chest and took him over to clean him up.

"You did so good," Emma whispered, kissing her head over and over again. "So damn good," she whispered against the corner of her mouth before she pressed another kiss to her lips. Regina hummed against her lips and her eyes started to droop closed. She was exhausted. After eight, agonizing hours of labor, she didn't think she could keep her eyes open any longer.

"Okay, Regina, we are going to clean you up and see if there is any tearing, but it think you are going to be in the clear. Congratulations," the doctor said proudly. Regina nodded slowly and allowed her eyes to close. They were closed for less than a minute before she felt a weight being pressed down onto her chest.

"Baby A is twenty three inches and six pounds and nine ounces, and Baby B is twenty two and a inches and six pounds and four ounces," she nurse said softly, placing both babies on her chest. Regina opened her eyes and looked down on her children on her chest, she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around them gently.

"Arlo Grey and Alex James," she said, looking up at Emma with tears in her eyes. Emma also had tears in her eyes, but it was evident that she had been crying. Regina smiled and looked down at the babies that were nestled against her chest.

"They're perfect," Emma whispered, reaching out and cupping the back of Alex's head. The little boy squirmed and tried to turn his head, but just ended up smashing his cheek against Regina's partially exposed chest.

Once the doctors and nurses had checked Regina for tears, which she didn't have, they did their final checks on the babies, took a print of their feet, and left the four of them alone in the room.

"He has your hair," Regina said, her voice raspy. Emma chuckled and ran a finger through his blonde hair. She had Arlo laying on her chest and Regina had Alex against her chest. He was only wearing a diaper and she only had the sheet covering half of her chest, their skin touching. The baby was passed out, but Regina already knew he was going to be a spitting image of his other mother.

Their daughter on the other hand was a spitting image of Regina. Her hair was practically black and she had the same nose as the Mayor.

"They both have a lot of it," Emma said slowly, scared she was going to wake either one of the babies. She had her own shirt off and Arlo was laying on her chest with only a diaper on. They sat in silence, watching both of their children sleep.

"When did you decide on the names?" Regina looked over to her and just smiled.

"I don't know, really. I remember reading a book to Henry when he was a toddler and the hero in the book was named Arlo. When I felt her kick for the first time, it was so much longer after him, but it was so hard and I knew that she was going to be our little fighter." Emma smiled and nodded, remembering vividly of the book from her memories from New York.

"I don't really know how I thought of his name, but I knew when I thought of it that it was prefect. Our little Alex," she whispered, pushing a finger through his blonde hair.

"Well I think they're perfect," Emma mumbled, looking down at their daughter. She stirred against her chest and balled her hands into little fists against Emma's chest, forcing a smile to stretch the blonde's lips thin.

They sat in silence for a little bit longer before Emma sat up and realized just how long they had been sitting there.

"Do you think I should go and get them?" She asked hesitantly. Regina nodded, much to her surprise, and smiled at her.

"They are probably dying to meet them," she joked, shifting Alex in her arms. Emma nodded and stood up from the chair slowly with Arlo in her arms.

"Do you want her?" Regina nodded eagerly and sat up straight and held out her other arm. Emma placed their daughter in her arms and went to put her shirt back on.

"I will be back in five minutes tops," she said. She bent forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead before she bent down and pressed a small kiss to their kid's head. She made her way to the door, and when she got back there she turned and looked back at her little family. She smiled softly, turned the door handle and swung the door open. When she stepped out she ran right into someone who felt like a wall. She had her hands out in front of her to catch herself, and that's when her senses were filled with the overwhelming smell of rum and salt.

"Hook?"


	26. Impractical Magic Part Two

Hey, everyone! With this being the end of the first part of Impractical Magic, I would like to thank every single one of you who have stuck around and read this story. I am thankful for all of the comments and favorites and follows, it mean so very much to me.

When I first started this story, I was bored and sitting in my bed, and to be honest, I wanted to try my hand at writing and actually posting. This was my very first story, and while I know the updates came at irregular times and there was a rewrite involved that may have confused a few of you loyal followers, I couldn't be more thankful.

With that being said, I will be writing a second book, if you will, to this story. Emma and Regina's stories haven't played out yet, and I feel inclined to write them to my best of ability.

However, please keep in mind that I am going to school full time as of right now and updates may come even more sporadically than before. I do not have a set date of updating or when I am even going to post the first chapter, but know that it is coming sooner rather than late.

And again, thank you to everyone who has read this chapter and left encouraging comments. They really helped me carry with writing. Thank you, also, to anyone who has just stumbled across this story and even getting this far. It means the world to me and so much more.


End file.
